


Lost Boy

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 55,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: Frank had walked into the auction house, his hands were tied behind his back and two strong men were behind him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing for slave fics, so i'm probably gonna go to hell. all well, am i right? hahahaa. also, i was going to write this but then lost inspiration for it, but then chemicalcandy helped me. she's a doll.  
> hope yall like it.

Frank had walked into the auction house, his hands were tied behind his back and two strong men were behind him. It was his first time being here, and as soon as he walked through the dark, almost boarded up doors, the smell of sweat – and only God knows what else – had hit his nose, making him sick. He felt sick with knowing that he was being sold to random men for _lots_ amount of money. After money would be exchanged, the new owner would be the master of the slave; the master could do whatever he wanted. And that scared Frank. He was kidnapped at fifteen, trained to be the ‘perfect slave’ and was only now being sold at seventeen.

Throughout his years of “ _training_ ”, he had met many slaves. All slaves had been either kidnapped, or placed back into training as their ex-master was not able to punish them or “correct” them enough. Or they were born into slavery. Some trainers were very harsh, tortured, raped, and many other humiliating things to teach the slave to act right; some trainers told horror stories. However, not all trainers were like that – some where sort of kind, but very stern. Frank’s trainer wasn’t nice, but he wasn’t cruel and hurt his slaves like others.

Frank had made friends with some of the others that he was being trained with, and the ones who had been sold before, but yet had ended back in their trainer’s care, had told him some of the horror stories of having a master. Usually, it was girls, but only a few boys. One girl, Amelia, had told him how on her first night, her Master had raped her, had humiliated her, and literally treated her like a dog. He made her eat out of a dog bowl, act like a dog, and pretended she was a dog as they… she didn’t finish the story. Frank could fill in the blanks, though, just by the look on her face.

There was another young girl, maybe young twenties, or earlier than that, who had also told her story. She was trained at sixteen, sold at seventeen, and she was a virgin; virgins were sold at a much higher price as their “innocence” was still intact. Her master had plowed her into the mattress, using his friends also. She didn’t let that get to her though as much as it had hurt, physically and mentally. She ran away, hoping to get away from that sort of life style, but she had been kidnapped again by their trainer.

It seemed like all the post-slaves stories were alike; rape. It was a common factor among them all. So, when Frank had been stood by his post, almost naked, he became nervous with the amount of people who would stop, look him up and down, and then the price. It made him feel gross if they would scuff at him and walk away but then he guess it was way better than being bought. He wondered what would happen if no one bought him, if they just let him be. What would trainer do? Trainer didn’t want him, and that was why he was being sold. Trainer never raped or molested him; he only ever taught him the rules to being a good slave. He had warned what kind of punishments some Masters have, but never once did he touch his slaves in training as it would corrupt them. Or something like that.

Auctions lasted for hours upon hours, and for a few days, as it would end, but then it would start up again a few days later. It was to make sure the law enforcement didn’t catch up onto them. Frank secretly wished the police would bust in. It was kept quiet, very dim lights, and if any slave had made a loud, screaming noise, was _severely_ punished. And that’s why Frank kept quiet, no back talk and no screams, nothing.

None of the men in the auction house were attractive, Frank noted. They were all beer-gut, bald headed, and in their mid-thirties to forties. They literally looked creepy, and the stereotypical pedophile, or molester. There were some men who would stare, grab their junk, and walk away. Pictures were not allowed, so phones were shut off or they would be taken away, or broken. It was a very strict place here. Everyone followed the rules as they searched for their prize.

Men would spend hours upon hours looking for their perfect slave. Some men would take a slave home for a few hours, to just “play” with, and bring them back to their previous owner. Some would actually buy the slave. It depended on the person. And it wasn’t all men either – there were women from time to time, but it was usually just the men that bought slaves. Men and women slaves were separated, but were in the same room.

There was separation between all of the slaves as well. Boys, men, women, and girls had their own section, in numerical order and innocence. Younger and innocence were always sold first. Frank noted that there were a lot of children and teens because he had read their signs; it went age, sex, and if they were a virgin or not. It made him sick to think a bunch of thirteen – or younger – had been bought. He hoped that one day this would all be gone, but those were only fairy tale thoughts.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a man clear his throat. Frank didn’t dare to try and look at the man as he wasn’t allowed to. If the man wanted him to, he would say so. He wasn’t asked. He really had to try and stop curling in on himself somehow standing up, because slaves weren’t allowed to do that. They had to be on display for the potential buyer. But all Frank was wearing was boxers. It was sort of chilly in the auction house too, so he had a lot of goose bumps on his skin.

“You’re a pretty little thing, you know that?” the man said, his Jersey accent coming in. Frank so desperately wanted to see what this man looked like, but he couldn’t. He just wanted to know if the man looked like all of the rest. “Mmm… It says you’re seventeen. Answer.”

Frank didn’t know if he was allowed to or not. “Yes,” he risked, saying it softly. His Trainer wasn’t here to tell the man if he was or wasn’t allowed to talk, so that was why he had whispered.

“And you’re a virgin. God, I love virgins.” Frank wanted to cringe when the man had said those words to him; they were creepy. “You’re price, though… Where’s your other Master or Trainer?”

“Not sure.” Frank kept his answers short, not giving him details. He knew the men who had brought him here were somewhere in the building but he didn’t check where they were.

It wasn’t too long before the two men who had brought him here showed up, one of them had started to speak. The man who spoke had a loud, booming voice that sounded very stern. He’s the one that scared Frank shitless. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Yes. This… slave is pretty expensive,” the potential buyer had said, clicking his tongue as he tried making a deal with the bodyguards. “Is there anyway that I can talk this down?”

“We would have to speak with our boss as this jewel isn’t ours. We only came here to make sure he didn’t run, along with anyone who hurts them; our boss is very protective over his property. He hates when they get damage under his care as it lowers the price way down,” bodyguard two said, and Frank saw his feet walk away as Frank assumed he was going to talk to Trainer about him.

Bodyguard and the buyer had chatted for a bit as they discussed him. Frank’s name was never said unless he was bought and was in the custody of someone else. It was to protect his identity. It had only taken a few minutes until bodyguard two showed back up again, speaking clearly as he had said, “The boss is on his way to discuss the price with you. If you would like to wait, he will be here within the next ten to fifteen minutes, depending on how good traffic is. However, he understands if you would like to walk away from this slave.”

“I’m interested if he can lower the price. We’ve met before, me and him, did you mention who I am? Does he remember me? I always love his slaves.” Frank could feel all three men’s eyes on his body again. “I am _very_ interested but to have this one for _$30,000_ is pretty damn high, if you ask me. Why is he such a high price, guys?”

“This one is pretty special. Boss had him for a couple years – he has never been used by anyone else, trained perfectly, and he will do anything you say to him. He was trained well. The others were used by other masters and sent to Boss’ care to fix and to be re-sold. This slave, is perfect; the best one ever. I hope Boss will help you, because Boss is ready to have him sold,” bodyguard one had told the buyer. “Now, there are plenty of others if you want them at a cheaper price or for them to be younger, but they had been used, unless you want to buy them from a different Master; some Masters lie, unlike our Boss – I would keep that in mind.”

“I definitely am interested, so I will wait. If he can’t lower the price, then I would have to walk away, unfortunately.” The buyer made a sad sigh, just standing there with the bodyguards as they both waiting for Trainer.

Trainer did show up shortly, his voice ringing Frank’s ears as his voice was very high yet sharp. “My workers didn’t tell me it was you,” he said to the buyer, shaking their hand. “How can I help you? They mentioned that you wanted to lower the price on this one.”

“Yes. 30,000 sounds pretty high,” buyer said, tsking as well as looking at Frank again. “I am interested but I need the price lowered; you know I am a very good Master. I keep them until I am no longer pleased with them, and I feel as if I will always be pleased with them. Your workers had told me he is a very good slave, and you had done well – just what I’m looking for; a virgin and well behaved. Your others weren't virgins, but they were well behaved so I must say you are very good in your works, sir.”

“Thank you. How much would you like to take off the price?” Trainer asked, shifting his foot a bit. “Would you like him for 29,000?”

“Oh that’s still too high for me. What about 25,000?”

“You want me to take off 5,000 dollars – he’s one of my _bests_!”

“I understand that.”

“Fine. I’ll go with 25,000, but never time you come back, I’m not lowering the price. Understood?” Trainer sighed as he turned to say to the bodyguards. “Get the paperwork,” he told them both.

Frank really didn’t want to go with some strange man. All of the other slaves’ stories came into his mind, and he tried not to panic but he could stop breathing heavily – he was terrified of what this man wanted from him. He knew sex would be one of the things that would be asked of him, but how painful would it be? He hoped that it wouldn’t leave him scarred, or make him bleed, or not be able to talk. What if the man had some kind of _STD_? Gave him _AIDS_ , or drugged him so he would be “relaxed” or “forget”. Oh God. He didn’t this at all. He felt like he would be sick.

It had only been a few minutes until he was cut from the posts and handed to the new man. He was also blindfolded as it was mandatory on his way to his new Master’s home. What was he going to do? God, he was so scared and the blindfold made his senses heightened and it made his Master’s breathing even louder. His new Master wasn’t driving, his servant was. His new Master was holding him close, rubbing his hands up and down his thighs although Frank could tell that he wasn’t doing it intentionally. It was a weird feeling – Frank didn’t like it, though. He wasn’t used to it.

It didn’t take them long until they were at Master Way’s house. Master Way’s had helped him get out, and Frank had only now realized how cold it was. He hated the cold and it made it worse since he was sort of naked. Someone had grabbed his arm, leading him somewhere, which made him almost trip. Frank felt the blindfold come off, and he saw where he was at; bathroom. The man that had his arm let go as he started to run a bath for him.

“Boss wants you clean,” was all the man said before turning the water on and stripping Frank rest of the way. Frank’s hands immediately covered himself in front of this strange man, but the man guided him in the tub, not caring that he was naked. Frank guess he was used to it. It was weird, though – Trainer was the one who had seen him naked. No one else. It was a weird feeling to have someone else look at his body.

“I will be staying in this room as you wash yourself. Boss wants you to wash your hair and body. The shampoo and conditioner is on that shelf – ” the man pointed to the shelf. “And the body wash is here,” he said, handing it to Frank, along with a cloth.

Frank gently sat down in the tub, hissing as it was slightly too hot for his cold body, but also enjoying the comforting warmth that the bath produced. His body was washed first and then his hair, all of the soap was washed off by the shower, making sure he was extra clean so his Master would be pleased with him. He didn’t want to piss off his Master Way on the first day. He didn’t know the punishments yet, or how severe they could get.

When he was done, he was given a fluffy towel to wrap around his thin body, no clothes were given to him; he hoped that wasn’t the normal for slaves. He preferred to be dressed, especially when it got cold as he got sick very easily. He doubted that his Master would love a slave that was sick all the time. The man had led him towards the Master’s lounge, Frank guessed. It was beautiful to look at; there was a fireplace, a throw rug, a love seat, recliner, and a regular couch, and many bookcases that Frank wanted to touch. He loved to read in his spare time when he was allowed to. Trainer had a lot of books as well, most of them were cookbooks for the slaves to read.

“Sir, here is your slave,” the man said, bowing his head when the Master shooed him off.

Master had ushered Frank over, patting his lap for Frank to sit on. “My… you’re such a pretty little thing. I’m so glad that I had bought you – was your Trainer right? Could you please me well?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank said, his head down since he wasn’t allowed to look at him unless told so. “I will always please you, Master.”

“Good. Now, I need to tell you the rules and the punishment,” Master Way started, running his hands up and down Frank’s naked spine. “I am the one that makes the decisions. Your duties would be serving me – you will do whatever I ask you. It doesn’t matter if its sexual or not. You will clean along with the other servants, you will never come into my lounge or room _unless_ I tell you. I noticed you looked at the books. You do not touch anything that is not yours. I am your God now, and you will respect that. You will wake up at 7 A.M. and you will not complain, or over sleep. Do you understand that?”

“Yes, Master.” Frank nodded, still looking down as he took everything in.

“Good. You will not speak unless spoken to. If you have to use the bathroom, you may do so. However, if I say you’re not to do something, and you do it anyway, I _will_ punish you.” Master turned Frank’s head so their eyes met. “My punishments are severe. It ranges from not eating or drinking, to going to the bathroom in a bucket while in the basement, or me tormenting with your fears. I will spank, I will smack, and I will hurt you sexually. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Master.” Frank shivered, trying to hide that as if it was a cold chill, but he was pretty sure his Master knew it wasn’t. Frank knew that this Master was worse than Trainer – Trainer never made him use a bucket to relieve himself, or anyone for that matter, if they had disobeyed. That was _cruel_ , and humiliating.

“Do you have any questions?”

“No, Master.”

xxx

Frank had slept in a rather comfortable bed, if he had to be honest, and he had fallen asleep rather quickly. He didn’t realize it was the next day until the blankets were being yanked off of him, hands wrapped around his ankles, and shouting. Frank gasped awake, looking at the clock as it was way past his time to wake up; it was 9 a.m. He slept way too late, and now it was only his second day here, and he had already fucked up. He didn’t know what would happen now, and he was so scared by the look on his Master Way’s face.

“You should have woken up two hours ago, Frank,” Master Way hissed, an angry expression clearly on his face. “Did you not hear or set your alarm last night, boy?”

Frank bit his lip, trying to remember if he did or didn’t set the alarm. Knowing him, he probably didn’t. “I’m not sure, Master. I’m sorry. How may I make it up to you?” Frank asked, clearly ashamed by his actions. He didn’t like getting in trouble; it showed that he was a horrible slave. He didn’t want Master Way to think that Trainer was lying that he was good and well behaved.

“You know, I thought Trainer didn’t lie. I thought that he had said that you were good, but yet you had already disobeyed me and my orders, Frank. How could he lie to me?” Master Way had asked, clearly to himself rather than to Frank. “Should I give you back to him? Tell him how fucking worthless and disobedient you are?”

“No, Master. I’m _sorry_ ,” Frank said, looking down at his naked body. He was so cold… “Master, what can I do for you?”

“You can stop disobeying me – I will give you one more chance as this is your first night. You are to get up, shower, do your chores that are listed on the fridge, and you shall report to me. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Frank nodded slowly and slowly got up from his bed, feeling Master Way’s eyes on his naked body. They rested on his ass, Frank could tell, and he felt his skin start to crawl because of it – he hated that feeling. It was what he had felt the entire time when he was at the auction. When he was with Trainer, he didn’t feel this feeling, even when he disobeyed. Frank could never understand why anyone wanted to hurt others. What sick, twisted satisfaction do they get? Frank was terrified when it came to the sex bit. He didn’t want to lose his virginity to some sleazy guy.

Frank did his chores and everything that he did, perfectly. He didn’t want to get punished for one simple mistake or something out of order; he had even asked other servants if there was shaving cream and razor to keep things maintained down there, _if_ Master Way wanted him. He didn’t want him to be displeased with Frank’s entire body, and some guys had preferences of how slaves kept their pubic area. He didn’t want to report back to his Master, but he knew if he didn’t, then there would be punishment. It seemed as if this Master punished him for anything – every simple thing. But why? Why hurt someone over something so petty?

Trainer did teach him how to be good, but he was always good to Trainer; served him well. But why couldn’t Master see that Frank was trying his best to serve him well too? Frank hated it when people were mad or disappointed in him. One time Trainer had been very mad at Frank because Frank had begged to go home to where his parents were, but Trainer denied and sent him to his room until he had calmed down. Frank doubted that Master Way would ever let him do that when he was upset. How did Master even deal with that? When his slaves were upset? Frank did _not_ want to find out.

Frank walked towards Master’s room, knocking softly and waiting for him to answer, following the rule that he was not to go in unless he was told. It wasn’t long until the door was being swung open and he was rushed in. Master had looked him up and down again, making him uncomfortable. “You are beautiful, but you are fire; you disobey, don’t you? Are you even a virgin?” he asked, running his hands up and down Frank’s body.

“I am, Master,” Frank said, looking down at his feet, as he tried to hide the embarrassment that was clearly on his face. “I don’t mean to disobey, Master. I apologize for my silly actions.”

“Good boy.” Master Way sighed loudly, grabbing Frank’s wrists as they walked. Master Way sat down on his red chair, patting his leg so Frank could sit down. “Come on, sit on my lap, baby.”

Frank gently sat down on his lap, trying to get comfortable but Master Way took that wrong, and had turned him, their faces towards each other. Master had pressed their lips together, a pressured kiss amongst Frank’s. Frank didn’t know if he was allowed to kiss back or if this was just Master feeling Frank’s. Frank felt Master’s tongue against his lips, so he opened his mouth, and they began to kiss softly. Frank felt his Master’s hard on underneath his ass, and he knew where this was leading to.

“God, your lips are so soft, baby boy,” Master said, rubbing Frank’s back and sides. “I bet you like to have things in your mouth, huh? I bet you suck did well.”

Frank felt himself being pushed off of Master Way’s lap, and he watched the older man unzip and slip his pants and underwear off, and then started stroking himself. Frank had the urge to look down, shield his eyes from Master’s explicit actions. He wasn’t allowed doing that, though. He was so embarrassed by this sexual act.

“Have you ever sucked dick, Frankie?” Master Way asked, getting situated again as he spread his thighs for Frank to draw closer. “Have you ever seen a dick this big? Did you suck Trainer’s dick at all?”

“No, Master. I have not done anything sexual,” Frank answered him, trying to cringe away from it. He wanted to hide – not do what he was about to do. “Are you wanting me to pleasure you, Master?”

“Yes. I want you to suck my cock, slave,” Master said, pulling Frank forward with his hand on the back of his head. Frank took a deep breath before releasing it as he started to be led up and down on Master Way’s dick.

It was a weird experience that this was. It felt weird to have something in his mouth, and he could taste his Master’s pre-come; it was bitter. It was disgusting, and he could feel himself start to choke. He was pushed even further onto Master Way, and he started to gag even more. It was even more disgusting hearing all the moans and groans from the man above him. He started to realize how much he hated blowjobs. Trainer had told his slaves about them, letting them know it was one of the sexual things some Masters enjoy. Frank never thought about how bad it was until now.

“Hallow your cheeks,” Master demanded, moaning when Frank did.

The blowjob didn’t last that long, but he wanted to puke when he felt Master come into his mouth. It kept making him feel as if he was going to choke, but he swallowed it eventually. “You did so good, Frank,” Master Way said, running his fingers through Frank’s hair. “However, you do need a bit work so we will work on that.”

“Thank you for the compliment, Master,” Frank said, feeling ashamed and disgusting at the words Master Way kept saying. “Did I please you?’

“You did, but we’re not finished yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://ko-fi.com/E1E1CT6U
> 
> If you like my work, please donate (you don't have to) as my family is going through something difficult. It's called buy me a coffee. $3 per donate. If not, I understand! It also goes towards my schooling. Thank you guys for reading<3


	2. hate unconditional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is like really short so im sorry

“Master, please – I’m _sorry_! I promise I won’t ever disobey you. _Please_ – ?” Frank was cut off when there was slap to the face, the sting burning his cheek. The look on his Master’s face was harsh, having a hard grip on Frank’s wrists as he turned him around and shoved him onto the bed.

“Shut up, you whore,” Master Way said, straddling the back of Frank’s thighs as he pinned him down, and it was then when Frank knew where this was leading to. He knew that he would lose his virginity to this awful man. He was so scared, and he didn’t know how to handle all of this; Trainer never taught him how to deal with this besides that a lot of Masters wanted it. “I’m going to take you, and you have no say into this decision. Got it?”

“Yes, Master,” Frank sobbed, letting the tears run freely down his cheeks as soon as he felt Master Way’s hard on. He didn’t know if Master Way would prep him or if he would brutally go at it without the prep, making Frank bleed. Frank didn’t want to bleed because blood made him sick. So did pain. If it was a mixture of both, then he was sure that he would pass out very easily. However, he knew that if he fought against Master Way, then he would be punished even further than what he had coming right now.

“God, ever since I saw you, I wondered how good it would feel to be inside of you. I bet your tight little ass would suck me in so well,” Master Way moaned lightly, gripping Frank’s ass in his hands, making Frank cringe visibly. “Now, now, Frankie, there’s no reason to be shy… this is your punishment, now take it like a good whore. A lot of my previous whores _loved_ being fucked by me.”

“Is there anything else I can do, Master? Please, I don’t want to be hurt – ” There was a firm smack on Frank’s ass that shut him up real quick; the spank didn’t hurt, but it startled him. He tensed up as he tried to remain calm, letting Gerard do whatever he wanted because there wasn’t a point in fighting against the other, stronger man above him.

“You have to realize, Frankie, that I am your God now, and you have to worship me; follow my rules. I know all of this is new to you but you will learn very quickly that I am not to be messed with. I am a man of my word. If you continue to back talk me, I will hurt you. This is nothing compared to what I can do to you.” Frank felt Master Way’s hand in his hair, yanking it, making a pain throb in his neck. “Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Master.”

Frank felt Master Way pull away, but Frank knew better than to move an inch. He heard the snick of a bottle being opened, and soon two lubed finger went near his entrance, making him gasp when they were pushed inside. It was uncomfortable to have something in his ass, rubbing him raw. It became painful when Master Way inserted another finger, spreading them to make Frank open up even more, but Frank knew Master was way bigger than the three of his fingers. How would he be able to take him if he couldn’t even take his fingers?

“How do you feel, Frankie?” Master Way asked, chuckling darkly in Frank’s ear as he slowly pulled his fingers out. It wasn’t too long before he felt Master’s dick slide slowly into him, inch by inch. It was painful to the point he had to stop breathing, and he started to _gasp_ , and he was trying to control himself from crying out. It _hurt_.

“It hurts, Master,” Frank said, crying softly as he felt his Master bottom out. He cringed when he heard him moan loudly in Frank’s ear, and he wanted to be back with his Trainer; he would do anything to go back to there. He didn’t want to be here. He hated it here already.

“God, you’re so fucking tight – almost too tight for my big dick, Frankie,” Master Way said, moaning a bit as he started to thrust into the younger boy. Frank couldn’t help but release whimpers of pain as he could feel himself start to tear. It hurt, and he was trying to find himself somewhere else inside his mind rather than in this room with his Master. It didn’t work.

He tried to think of a time before he was kidnapped and all the good. If there was any. He couldn’t really remember much of his friends but he tried hard to remember bits and pieces of his old life. There were a few flashing memories of him sitting on his bed playing guitar that his dad had given him, one of him and his mom out to dinner. The memories of his parents is what made him sob even harder because he had no idea if they were looking for him. It had been two years. Frank knew that if someone had gone missing for two years, then they were most likely dead – from what cops would say. He remembered this one time when he was younger that a boy from his old neighborhood had gone missing for at least a year before coming home. The kid was never the same, and he had to go through tons of therapy, and he ended up killing himself. That’s when Frank’s parents decided it was time to move.

Never once did anyone think that they would be kidnapped and sold – especially Frank. But the world was full of cruel people, and there was only so much you could do about it; _fight or flight_. Frank wasn’t a fighter, though. And he didn’t run very fast. So he settled with just letting it happen. His thoughts were interrupted when Master Way rubbed against something inside of him, making him yelp and come to his senses.

“Right there, huh?” Master Way teased, rubbing his dick against Frank’s special spot, loving the small, pathetic moan Frank had produced. “Love it when I touch it?”

“No!” Frank cried, covering his ears from all the dirty talk Master was doing, but his arms were pulled behind his back at an uncomfortable angle. “Stop!” he yelped again when Master Way’s dick rubbed against his prostate again, and again, and _again_. “I don’t want this! _Please_! Quit it!”

“It’s gonna be okay, princess,” Master Way said, reaching underneath of Frank to grasp ahold of Frank’s dick, loving that he was semi-hard. He loved the mixed moans of pain and pleasure, feeling humiliated.

Frank could tell that his Master was going to be finished very soon, his thrusts were getting slower, but his strokes on Frank were getting faster, urging him to finish. Frank could feel the pleasure start to boil, and he knew it wouldn’t take to long until he was coming. In fact, it had only taking three more strokes before he was coming into Gerard’s fist. Frank felt Gerard pull out and stroke himself, coming on Frank’s back.

“You’re such a pretty little thing,” Master Way said, lifting his hand for Frank to lick the come off of, but Frank refused. “Come on… lick it for me, baby.”

“No.” Instead of hitting Frank, Master Way rubbed the come onto his face. The sticky substance on his face started to make him sick, and he could feel his stomach churn violently, and he had shivered even though he was hot, cold sweating. It was awful. He didn’t know if he was able to leave because he was going to get sick.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Master Way asked, cooing slightly, smirking as well. It was another factor that was making Frank sick.

It didn’t take long until he was puking up bile – having nothing in his stomach – and he couldn’t help it. It got everywhere, and he was crying, and whining, and he was so scared on what his Master was going to do to him because he got sick, on him and his floor. Frank wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as gross as that was, but he dealt with grosser. Like come on his face. Frank started to hyperventilate as he slowly looked up at Master Way.

“I’m sorry. I’ll clean it up,” Frank apologized immediately, sobbing slightly when their eyes met. Master Way was quiet which was scaring Frank to no end because he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. He didn’t know if he was allowed up to get supplies to clean it or not. “Should… should I get the supplies, Master?”

“Clean it up, then shower,” was all that Master Way had said before he had walked away, leaving Frank to do what he was asked.

*

The shower made him feel better, somewhat anyway. He couldn’t help the sinking feeling in his stomach; he was scared. He didn’t know whether he was going to get in trouble or what was going to happen to him because he had puked on his Master. It was making him shake and shiver. He couldn’t find Master Way either but he was pretty sure that if he went searching then there would be more punishment than what’s already coming his way.

Frank walked towards the kitchen, loving the smell of whatever was cooking. Frank hadn’t met the other workers or slaves, if Master had any. He had only met the one who helped him bathe. He walked into the kitchen, watching a man cook fast; he added all these spices and stuff as he made food. It was amazing to watch. He couldn’t help but stare at the other man.

“Can I help you?” the man asked, looking at Frank. Again, no one was phased by Frank’s lack of clothing. It was like it was a normal thing. And maybe it was; Frank wasn’t Master Way’s first slave, so there were probably plenty who had been in and out of this house.

“I-I was just… I was just watching. I’m sorry,” Frank said, starting to walk away and out of the kitchen, but he had bumped into something. He quickly turned around, and he realized that it was another man. He looked formal like how Master Way would dress. “Sorry, Sir. I was just l-leaving.”

“And who are you?” the man asked, stopping Frank from leaving. The man looked him up and down, lifting his chin and looking at his face.

“F-Frank, Sir.” Frank started to tremble beneath this man’s hands and gaze, he didn’t know if this contact was allowed or not. “Sir, where is Master Way?”

“Busy. So, you are my brother’s new slave, eh?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Mm. Lovely… I’m Master Michael.”


	3. disenchanted

Frank felt as if Master Michael was even worse than Master Way because Master Michael let off this weird vibe, and he felt his skin crawl when he had his hands on his arms. It made him feel like he was meat that the brothers were fighting over, and he didn’t want that – he didn’t want to be here in general, but that was a wish that would never be granted. However when he wished to not be touched by Michael, it was granted. Michael moaned a little bit at Frank’s naked figure before sitting down at the table, waiting for lunch to be served.

“Have you met my whores, Frank?” Michael asked, keeping his eyes on Frank as he just stood there, not sure if he was allowed to sit down on the furniture or not. “Sit.”

Frank pulled a chair out, and sat down. “No, sir. I have not,” he said, clasping his hands together as he tried to be respectful as possible in front of the brother. There was something in his eyes that made Frank uneasy, even more than when he was with Master Way.

“You should. Pete is a good whore; he’s my favorite.” Master Michael bit his lip, looking around the room to see if his brother was around, but lucky because he was not. “My brother scored well, didn’t he? How much were you?”

“25,000, sir,” Frank said, looking down at his hands, ashamed that he wasn’t a good whore for such a high price. He hadn’t even been here too long and he was already messing up with Master Way, and Master Michael was eyeing him like meat. He should have just stayed in the slaves room, not wonder around like a fool.

“Wow. Quite a steal, if I must say so,” Michael said, chuckling a little bit at Frank who blushed. “Why were you such a high price? Something special about you?”

“I-I don’t know, sir.”

“You were a virgin, yes? Who was your Trainer?” Michael asked, looking away from Frank as the food was coming his way. He didn’t even say thank you to the chef who had served him. Master Michael was very rude, Frank could tell.

“I was, sir, but I don’t know my Trainer’s name. I’m sorry,” he said, still not looking up from his hands. He was hungry, but he didn’t know if he was allowed food, and he didn’t know if he was allowed to ask either. “Master Way had claimed me.”

“There aren’t many virgin whores,” Michael said before he started to eat, but stopped suddenly. “Would you like to eat, Frank?”

“Only if you and Master Way want me to.” Frank shrugged a little bit, still to ashamed to look up to see what the chef had made for Michael.

“We do. We can’t have you _die_ on our hands, can we? – Ray, get this boy some food,” Michael said, getting the cook’s attention.

It had only taken a few minutes before Frank was being served, and Frank graciously said, “Thank you,” to both Michael and the chef. Frank had looked at what it was, and noticed that it was grilled cheese and tomato soup, but that was Frank’s favorite, so he enjoyed it a lot. He appreciated this kind gesture – Trainer used to say that a lot of Masters refused to let their slaves eat regularly, and only if they were “ _good_ ”, which meant a lot of slaves went days on end without food or water.

“Thank you, sir,” Frank said again to Michael Way. “And thank you… ” he trailed off as he didn’t know what to call the chef, or if he was allowed to call Ray his name.

“You already said that, Frank,” Master Michael reminded him, a smirk on his face. “But you can call him Ray. He’s not an authoritative figure.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you, Ray,” Frank said, smiling slightly when the man murmured a “you’re welcome,”. “Master Michael, may I ask you a question? I _hope_ I’m not stepping out of line, but if I am, I apologize.”

“Go ahead, Frank,” Michael said, shrugging as he watched the younger boy who was so nervous. Frank kept licking his lips and his cheeks kept turning redder than a tomato, and both of them knew that Frank was going into a panic attack.

“Um. S-sir, well, I… um – am I able to go? Like… wonder around? It’s okay if not, but I did my chores,” Frank said, stuttering a lot, but he tried to make sense with his words. He really hoped he wasn’t stepping out of line, especially since he didn’t know Master Michael. “Unless there’s more for me. Do you know?”

“I do not, as I am not in charge of my brother’s whores,” Michael said, shrugging as he got up to go put his and Frank’s bowls into the sink.

Frank knew about this behavior; other slaves had told him. Slaves told him how Masters would play nice and get the slave’s “trust” before the Masters plotted something cruel to hurt and ruin their trust. The slaves told Frank how that hurt more than the rape itself or the beatings because they had let their wall down for some reason, thinking that their Master’s were nice. But they weren’t. Frank knew not to trust anyone – he would play the part of being good, respectful to both Master Way and Michael, but he would never trust either of them. He already hates Master Way, but he also was wry of Master Michael.

Frank was lonely, though, but he wondered who Master Michael’s whores were, and how many did he have. Was he gay like his brother? Did he only have male slaves or were there females as well? He just wanted friends, someone that would relate to how he was feeling. Did Pete like it here or did he hate it as much as Frank did? Where was Pete? Did Master Michael have a separate part of the large house?

“Master Michael, may I meet Pete?” Frank asked gingerly, biting his lip as he waited for Master Michael to answer to him. Frank just really wanted to have friends, and this was his chance. He worried that he would get a Master who didn’t have any other whores that he would be able to talk to. “I’m just a bit lonely. I would like to talk to some one like that.”

“Of course. Come my way, Frank,” Michael said, leading Frank to where Pete was.

*

After Michael left, Frank walked closer to Pete who was laying on a bed reading in a dark and cold room. It was sad that Pete was left alone in this cold room, but who was he to judge? Frank had been raped his first day. He wished he was here rather than when Master Way hurt him. Did Master Michael hurt Pete? If so, how? Was it physical? _Sexual_? Frank didn’t want anyone to go through what he has to go through, but that was only a fairy tale thought. Of course Master’s do that.

“Hello,” Frank said, getting the other boy’s attention. Pete didn’t look phased at his lack of clothing either, but what didn’t make any sense was that Pete was wearing clothes. Were the Master’s different? Why could Michael’s slaves wear clothes but not Gerard’s?

“Hi. Who are you?” Pete asked, eyeing Frank suspiciously as Frank tried to make as much distance between them so he didn’t scare the other.

“Frank – Master Way’s slave,” Frank said, shrugging, but also wrapping his arms around himself as it was really, really cold in this room. He just wanted something to cover his body. “C-can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Pete said, looking down at his book again, not really paying attention to Frank now that he realized who it was.

“Why do you wear clothes? Master Way doesn’t let me,” Frank asked, his teeth now chattering from the cold. “It’s cold.”

“I don’t know. None of Master Way’s slaves wore clothes.” Pete shrugged, still not really paying attention to Frank. “They were all naked. It’s weird. Master Michael assigns clothes, but at least I’m allowed.”

“Does Master Michael have any others?”

“Yeah, up until recently, though. I’m his only one right now.” Pete sighed, and closed his book after marking the page he left off on. He sat up and looked at Frank again, who he realized wasn’t going to go away until Pete talked more to him. Pete understood, though. Frank was lonely. “I don’t know where the others went. Probably back to the Trader’s Market, but that’s none of my business. A few of them were getting sick, and Master Michael didn’t want sick slaves around the house.”

“Oh.” Frank nodded, biting his lip. “How long have you been here?”

“Uh… I think about three years? Maybe four? Not too sure, though.”

“How can you stand it here? Why haven’t you attempted to leave?” Frank asked, scowling at Pete who seemed to be at ease here – not bothered that he was being held by two evil men. Were other Masters allowed to touch a slave that wasn’t theirs? Would Michael ever touch him inappropriately? “I’ve only been here for a day and a half. I hate it here.”

Pete shrugged again. “It’s fine here. I’m taken care of, fed, clean clothes.”

“Does Master Michael hurt you?”

“No,” Pete snapped, sighing in anger at Frank’s questions. “No. He does not. What makes you think you can ask those questions? I _love_ Master Michael.”

“How can you love someone who holds you from being a normal human being? Pete, that’s wrong – that’s _not_ love!”

“How do you know what love is? You’re just a dumb whore.”

Frank knew he was crossing over into a sensitive area with Pete, but he had to get answers. Did Master Michael already warp Pete’s brain? It would explain it, though. A lot of things can happen in three to four years. Frank had his own mind even when he was with Trainer, but he learned a lot to be ready for what was going to happen – it didn’t mean that he liked it, though. He didn’t want to be warped into someone who bows down to anyone. One day he was going to get out of this… whatever this was. Frank knew it, and he was just waiting for a chance to make his great escape. He wanted to have his own life, to listen to his _own_ rules, eat what _he_ wanted to eat. Frank wasn’t a goddamn dog.

“Why don’t you just leave me alone?” Pete asked, shooing Frank off.

“No. Why don’t you answer the damn question? I bet Master Michael hurts you!” Frank said, trying to keep his voice down in case someone was listening, but he wanted Pete on his side for when they busted out of this place. “No Master makes sure their slave is taken care of unless there’s something involved, which we both know what it would be. I’m sure he beats you – ”

“Fuck off! Or I will have Master Way _and_ Master Michael beat you,” Pete said harshly, which made Frank turn on his heels and walk out of the room.

Frank didn’t know where to go after he left Pete’s room, and he didn’t know who else to talk to. Was he allowed to talk to Ray or any of the other servants? But he didn’t know where they were. He just wanted someone to talk to, goddamn. When he was with Trainer, he had a few people to talk to but now he doesn’t. He could even talk to Trainer, if he wanted. Frank started to walk aimlessly around the house where he was allowed to go to, but that wasn’t that far; kitchen, dining room, bedroom. But was he allowed to stay in his room until he was given directions or called for? Frank knew he couldn’t just _stand_ there all day. Was he allowed to sit in the dining chairs without being told to?

His thoughts got stopped when there was a voice calling for him. “Frank?” Master Way said, catching Frank’s attention.

“Yes, Master?” Frank said, turning his attention towards the other man to show him respect. He didn’t want to be punished anymore. Frank started to feel himself shake as Master Way came closer to him, and he could feel a panic attack start to happen.

“Did you shower and do your chores?” Master Way asked, starting to touch his shoulder when he was close with Frank. Frank’s skin was smooth and soft, almost baby like.

“Yes, Master.” Frank tried to control his breathing and his thoughts, to try to satisfy his Master even more. He was so scared of Master Way. “I did as I was told.”

“Good boy. Master Michael says you had talked to him and his slave today, yes?”

“Yes, Master.” Frank felt his heart start to race. He didn’t know if that was okay with Master Way. Did Master Michael lead him into some kind of trap?

“You didn’t ask me,” Master Way stated, humming as he brushed Frank’s cheek. “You do not have permission to ask other Masters what you can and cannot do. Don’t you understand that?”

“I didn’t know that, Master. I am really sorry,” Frank said, trying not to cry as he realized that Master Michael did lead him into a trap. God, how could he have been so stupid? He should have known not to ask another Master what he could or couldn’t do. Frank knew he deserved this punishment. It was like when he would go to one parent when the other would obviously say no.

“Hmm. How are you going to make it up to me?”

“However you would like, Master. I am here to please you,” Frank said, hoping that was the right answer.

“What did you and Pete talk about?”

“I had asked him how long he had stayed here.” Frank didn’t want to give out the entire story because he knew that would get him into deeper shit than what he already was in, but he hoped that half the story would satisfy his Master’s need.

“And?”

“I asked him… I asked him did he like it here – ” Frank was cut off with a smack to the face.

“You’re lying,” Master Way said, looking angry. “You’re so goddamn stupid, you know that? Pete had already told Master Michael what had been said between you two. So, automatically, Master Michael would tell me. Why can’t you be good? Why do you have to be so defiant?”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Frank said, tears started streaming down his face as he knew that there was punishment. Why did he have to ask Pete those questions? Why couldn’t he just left well enough alone? “How can I fix it?”

“I have a few plans for you.”


	4. i dont know much, but i know i loath you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short so whateverrrrrrrrrrrrr

Frank was dragged into a basement by the arms of Master Way, and he had no idea what was about to happen when the door was closed. Frank saw Master Michael and Pete on the other side of the room, so he knew it had to deal with something sexual. Frank didn’t understand why everything had to be sexual with these Masters, and why the got their rocks off on seeing people cry and plead with them. What made rape so desirable? It was a cruel act that would scar Frank for the rest of his life. He knew that if he ever escaped that he probably wouldn’t be the same person he was before Trainer. He would probably be as messed up as the kid he used to live next to.

“Now, Frankie, you see… Pete tells me that you and him got into a little dispute, yes?” Master Michael said, a smirk on his face that made Frank really uneasy. Was Master Michael going to touch him? He hoped – _prayed_ – that he wouldn’t.

“Yes, Master Michael,” Frank said, hanging his head down, and letting the other man say what he needed to. Frank was trying to brace himself with whatever kind of blow that he was about to receive, whether that was physical or mental, or both.

“Pete also told me how you had asked if I hurt him.” Master Michael started to walk closely towards Frank, and Frank could feel himself start to tremble underneath Michael’s gaze. “And you refused to listen when he told you to go away,” he added.

“Yes, Master Michael,” Frank said, continuing to keep his head down. “I’m sorry, Master Michael. I had stepped out of my – ”

There was a smack to the face before he could finish his sentence. “You stepped out of line. You are allowed to talk to the other slaves, but you are not allowed to ask what another Master does or doesn’t do to their own slave,” Master Way said, holding Frank’s jaw in place as they looked at each other. “As for whatever my brother does to Pete, is his business. Pete is his. Not yours to interrogate, and if Pete say to fuck off, then you fuck off. Do you understand me?”

Frank inhaled sharply. “Yes, Master Way,” he said, tears pricking his eyes.

“Now, since you’ve wondered what I do with Pete, I’ll show you,” Master Michael said, his smirk grew bigger, and started to walk towards Frank. Master Michael was taller and much bonier than his brother, but that honestly didn’t mean anything to Frank; he was the skinniest of them all.

“M-Master Way – p-please, I’m sorry,” Frank tried to beg his master to let him out of the punishment, but it didn’t work. Master Way walked away from Frank, leaving him in the hands of Master Michael. “Master Michael, I’m sorry!”

Frank was pushed backwards, making him land on his ass harshly. “Knees,” Master Michael said, smirking, never giving Pete another glance as he focused on Frank. Frank listened, though, not really knowing what kind of punishment Pete’s master could give out; was it worse than Frank’s master? “Good boy,” he added. “So, brother, you don’t mind that I touch your slave?” he asked Master Way.

“Be my guest,” Master Way said, shrugging as he went to go sit down in the closest chair that was in the basement. “Do as you please, brother. Make him _scream_.”

“Thank you, brother.” Michael sighed in content, and looked down at his brother’s slave, licking his lips as he came up with ideas that would satisfy him. “Now, Frankie, you wondered what me and my slave do, and I will show you. _You_ won’t like it, but Pete _loves_ it.”

“D-do what?” Frank asked, scared of what it could be, but he had a few guesses, and neither of them sounded fun. They sounded awful and painful.

“You’re gonna suck my dick after Pete sucks yours; show you what we do, and then I will fuck you,” Michael says as he grabs Frank’s hair, pulling him up. “Now, Pete is good at sucking dick. It doesn’t matter if you’re in the mood or not, Pete will make you hard.”

“Sir, n-no, please – ” Frank begged, not wanting to be touched by another person. He didn’t even want to be touched by Master Way or Master Michael. He just wanted to be left alone. Why couldn’t he have that? “Is there anything besides this that I can do for you? I can scrub floors, clean anything, cook. Just _please_.”

“You sound so pretty when you cry, darling,” Master Michael said, rubbing Frank’s jaw. “You know, I’m glad my brother was the one who took your virginity. There are so many worse Masters out there, and my brother is one of the best – _besides_ me – in the industry. I’ve met Master Malcolm, who hurts his slaves for shits and giggles, and then Master Allan tortures his slaves with their phobias. _Hell_ , there are slaves who are made to do drugs; cocaine, LSD, weed. Neither of us make our slaves do that. We punish when we deem fit, and right now, you deserve punishment for interrogating my slave. Didn’t your Trainer do _anything_ to make sure you’re not dumb?”

Frank didn’t know whether to speak or keep quiet, so he chose the latter of the two. He just thought that maybe he should accept the fact that he was going to do something sexual. “Have you ever felt pleasure?” Michael asked.

“Not willingly,” Frank said, shrugging.

“Ah,” Michael said, nodding, as he called Pete over. Pete came immediately, and then said, “Pete, you know what to do.”

“Yes, Master,” Pete said, smirking a little bit as he carefully dropped to his knees. Frank didn’t even try to fight because it wouldn’t get him anywhere. He just wanted Pete what he was supposed to do, and then it would be the end of it, right?

Frank took a deep breath when he felt skin to skin contact, trying to make him hard. But it wouldn’t work. He was too scared to even get hard, and Pete made a confused noise. Pete took Frank into his mouth, trying to suck him, but nothing would work for Frank.

“Master?” Pete said, pulling off of Frank to look up at Michael. “He wont get hard, Master.”

“Okay.” Pete stood up, coming close to his master, wondering what to do next. “Our next plan is for you to suck our dicks, Frank. I go first, then my brother, and then Pete. Pete _loves_ blowjobs,” Michael said, pushing Frank down onto his knees again.

Frank was forced to undo Michael’s pants, getting his dick out to stroke him like Master Way had trained him. Frank immediately took Michael into his mouth, getting to work so he could avoid punishment. He didn’t want to anger the two masters. He just wanted this done and over with.

It didn’t take long before Michael was coming into his mouth, and then Frank was made to swallow the salty substance. Next thing that he knew was Master Way’s dick was being shoved into his mouth as well. Frank hated sucking dick. It made him feel even dirtier than when he was having sex, and he tried to also rush his Master along.

*

When he was finished with his punishment, he felt like he was such a whore. He didn’t put up a fight at all, and he knew that he should have tried, but he didn’t. He hated the fact that he had just bowed down to two – maybe _three_ – rapists. He wanted to brush his teeth, get the taste of come out of his mouth, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to get up or not. His throat felt raw, abused, and he wanted nothing more than to just hide in the dark, cry if he needed to.

“Did you enjoy your punishment, Frankie?” Master Michael asked in a teasing manner, noticing how close to tears Frank was. “I know we _all_ did.”


	5. anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, here's another chapter.
> 
> things are kinda slow because i work a fulltime job now, and i work over 30 hours a week. it's always fun. (save me, please)

Frank didn’t know what to expect for the next few days, and he tried to be on his best behavior for both Master Michael and Master Way. The punishment from the two men were awful, _traumatizing_ , and he didn’t know what would happen if he pissed them off even further. Frank declared from then on he wouldn’t speak to any other slave, and he refused to even look Pete in the eyes. He hoped him and Pete would never cross paths again. He just didn’t want to be hurt again. The feeling of being hurt was a feeling he never wanted to feel again. Being in this house made feelings Frank buried deep inside of himself resurface.  

When he was with Trainer, the thought of his parents never really came up but here they did. He just wanted someone to save him – anyone. He wanted to having someone to comfort him when he was upset, but he knew he would be called weak if he voiced that. Many people thought men were supposed to be strong, to not show their weaknesses. But Frank couldn’t help feel that way; he wanted help. Having to be kidnapped, sold, and raped stole any kind of strength that he ever had. 

He sort of remembered his life before getting kidnapped. He remembered spending all his days in his room playing guitar, sometimes picking fights with his father because his father tried to boss him around. His mom was the comforting one out of them all. Frank’s parents were loving towards each other, and they had shown it in front of Frank, so he knew what real love looked like. He knew what sadness and hurt looked like, especially now. He remembered when his aunt died, his mom was sad for days, and he also remembered when his grandpa died. Frank and his grandpa were really close; in fact, his grandpa had taught him how to play drums and guitar, but when he passed, Frank felt sadness and hurt. He cried, but only in private as his father once told him that “only faggots cry” and since then, he refused to cry in public. He was a faggot now, wasn’t he? His father would often tell him that faggots do this or that, and Frank could say that now he was. Only queers stick things up his ass, so his father says. Only fags cry.  

Frank didn’t realize that was who he was until after he was kidnapped. Frank really didn’t have relationships before he got kidnapped, and he had a few friends. He wasn’t popular at all, and he was at comfort with that. However, he wondered if anyone searched for him. Did his parents miss him? Did they search for him? What was going on in the outside world? 

All of his thoughts were stopped when a man cleared his throat, stopping Frank from cleaning and thinking. He was told to wipe down any surfaces in the house, sweep, and mop, and anything else that looked to be filthy. Company was coming over, and it was going to be business, from what Frank had been told. Slaves weren’t told a lot, but this was one thing he had been told by Ray. Ray was also nervous during these times because that meant he had to try extra harder to make sure the food was perfect. Master Way and Michael didn’t have to really do anything; it was the slave’s jobs to do all the chores. 

“Frank?”  

Frank turned around and he was met with Master Way. Frank gently put down his cleaning supplies and looked at the other man. “Yes, Master?” Frank said, trying not to feel nervous around him, or at least show the nervousness he was feeling. 

“I’m going to be needing you during the meeting that will be held today around 12 o’clock. I have a fellow colleague coming down,” was what Master Way had said, smirking at the scared look on Frank’s face. 

“Yes, Master.” Frank nodded his head, watching the older man walk away from him. 

xxx 

Frank didn’t know what to expect during this meeting that Master Way wanted him to attend to. Who were these business men and how dangerous they were. Did they also want to hurt Frank? What were his duties when he was in the same room with those men? God, he was so nervous. He could feel himself start to go into a panic attack, but he had to keep himself calm – to not freak out. He didn’t want to show how weak he was in front of strange men.  

He had already showered when it was time for him to come down, and it would be even harder to not be nervous because he was naked. He hated being naked. He hated to see his disgusting body; so pale and thin. No one would ever want him when he escaped from this hellhole. Why did he hated being here. He hated everyone – including himself – except for Ray. Ray was cool. They didn’t speak much, but Ray always made sure he had plenty of food. 

It was 11:55 o’clock. Frank had to start walking towards his Master’s headquarters, and with shaky legs, he wondered off. Frank couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen behind closed doors with these men. Was Master Michael going to be in there as well? What exactly was going to happen? Were they going to hurt him? 

Frank knocked gently at the wooden doors, waiting for the door to swing open for him. As soon as he got in there, stood Master Way, Michael, and another man. He didn’t know who was the third man. He looked downright dirty, and he smelled like weed. He had black hair longer than Master Way’s. There was a bit of scruff on his face, and Frank could see some tattoos. It was just a weird older man. What were they all doing here and what were they going to do to him. 

“Welcome, Frank,” Master Way said, leading Frank to a chair. “Sit.” 

Frank sat down in a chair that he was told to. Frank’s hands immediately covered himself from all of the three men. It was embarrassing to have three men staring at his junk, judging him maybe. It was making his skin crawl. Frank watched the other man who just stayed quiet and stared at Frank. 

“This is Master McCracken,” Master Way introduced the dirty man to him. “Now, you’re probably wondering why we have you here. This Master is someone who… trains, you could say. He’s not exactly a Trainer, but he’s a Master – a different type, though.” 

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Frank said politely to the other man.  

“I am a Master who straightens up other slaves for their Master, doing many unbelievable things. Master Way says that you have been very disobedient lately?” Master McCracken asked, looking at Frank with a look that made Frank uncomfortable.  

“I-I… Yes? I thought that I – ” Frank tried to make sense of what was happening. “Master Way, I thought I was already punished? I’m c-confused.” 

“Yes, we did punish you. This is a different form of punishment.” Master Way moved Frank’s hands, letting the three men see his penis. “Now, Frank refuses to get hard for us. We need to work on that as well.” 

“Ah, yes. My poor slave tried to do it, but the ignorant slut wouldn’t get it up for us,” Master Michael said, holding Frank’s dick in his hand a little too hard, making him hiss in pain.  

“Now, I don’t really give slaves pleasure, but I will do my best to make sure he starts getting it up for you. Who does he belong to again?” Master McCracken asked, eyeing Frank and licking his lips like he was dinner.  

“Mine,” Master Way said. “His Trainer said he was very obedient, but Frankie keeps proving him wrong. It’s not like I beat him senseless everyday, you know? I only hurt him when he needs it. We’ve explained it to him that there are worse Masters out there that would beat him if he so much as dropped a pen! He doesn’t appreciate that we take care of him when he does things correctly. He’s feisty.” 

“I’ve dealt with slaves like that – I have the perfect cure for that.” McCracken walked closer towards Frank, looking at him even deeper, his hand started to stroke Frank’s jaw. “Boy, your Master has chosen well. There have been plenty of slaves before you. You are by far the prettiest.” 

“What’s your cure? I want him to be obedient. I spent a lot of money on this one. He was _$25,000_! His Trainer said he was a virgin, very obedient, and everything. I don’t want him to be a waste.” Master Way said, sighing a little bit as he continued to listen to what Master McCracken would say. 

“There’s plenty of cures, but the one I was thinking was threatening. Now, there’s a lot of forms of threatening,” Master McCracken had started to say. “First we show him who’s boss, and then we tie him up. Then we all take turns – or all at once – fuckin’ him.” 

“It’s possible to have _three_ dicks in his ass?” Master Way asked, raising an eyebrow, not believing what he was being told. “I mean… fisting is one thing. One dick, too – maybe two? But _three_?” 

“Yeah. It’s a pretty tight fit, _but_ it’s possible,” McCracken said, taking his hand away from Frank’s face. “It takes a lot of lube – trust me.” 

“And… what about the erection part? How do we fix that?”  

“We do different pleasure techniques; sometimes if something doesn’t work, then he could take pills, but those are always last resorts.”  

“Alright. So, how should we start this? McCracken, would you like to go first?” 

* 

They had Frank sitting on Master McCracken's dick, riding him, while Master Way was thrusting into him as well. Frank could feel Master Michael's eyes on him, and he could hear his sighs as he was stroking himself. It was humiliating to be touched this way; two men forcing themselves inside of him. Frank did nothing wrong, so why was this happening to him again? It was very hurtful that this had to happen. And the fact that the there were going to be three people raping him, made him just want to shut down. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to _alive_. 

Frank tried not to cry – he didn't want to show that he was scared or sad. He just wanted this to happen, and then he would go to his room and cry in peace. He just wanted to run away; start a life of his own. Frank hated being told what to do anymore. He needed freedom again. 

"Let's get him to have a hard on," Master Way said, reaching between Frank and McCracken to grab his dick, stroking him. They were trying their hardest to make him hard, but it didn't work... 

"Way, looks like it's not working." McCracken shooed Master Way's hands, starting to touch Frank. He did different things Frank has never experienced before, and he could feel himself start to harden. Frank started to freak out, not wanting to continue this – he wanted Master McCracken's hands off of him.  

"Ah, there we go," McCracken said, smirking up at the boy who was starting to cry.  

It didn't take too long until the Masters were coming inside of Frank; there wasn't a condom on, and Frank could feel their release. It made him sick. He could tell that the act wasn't even finished – Michael would have a turn. Michael was the worst of them all.  

"There, my dear brother," Master Way said out of breath, starting to clean both him and McCracken up, and then they got dressed. "Have fun with my toy." 

Michael didn't even warn him or anything; Frank was pushed to the floor on his hands and knees, his ass in the air as Michael thrusted into the younger boy. It hurt despite being well stretched from the older men from before. Somehow, Frank was still hard, and he moaned a little bit when Master Michael brushed against something inside of him. Frank felt like a cheap whore. Tears were threatening to spill as soon as he felt Michael's hand around Frank's dick, stroking him with his thrusts. 

Frank was the first one to come, unfortunately, and he was sobbing as he went through an orgasm. Michael continued to thrust, slapping Frank's ass as he went through a fast pace, racing his own orgasm. It scared Frank because of what he was turning into – why couldn't they just fuck, ignore him, and let him leave when it was time to? He didn't want to have an erection. He didn't want to feel pleasure. The pain was enough to make him cry tears of agony, and it seemed like his Master was determined to make him sob harder. 

What had Frank done to deserve any of this? Frank was a law-abiding citizen; never done anything bad. He didn't hurt people. What made this happen to him? What God would want this done to him? It hurt him to no end, and he tried to think of something else to distract him from the burning pain. He tried thinking about what life would be like if he wasn't apart of the sex trade, or if he ran away to start his own life. What would he be doing right now? What would his life be like? Frank always wanted to start a band, get famous for his songs, and not give a fuck about anything else besides his songs and fans. He just wanted to be remembered for something; not this, though.  

Frank remembered the poetry he had in his room. They were lines that he wanted to turn into songs one day, and they were in a journal that he kept hidden away. What if people went searching through his room? What if his parents took the wrong idea to his poetry? What if they thought he killed himself or that he ran away? Oh god, what were his parents doing nowadays? Were they resuming their life before Frank went missing? How was his mom holding up? 

When Michael finished inside of Frank as well, all Frank could think of was; 

He just wanted his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! lets talk about that paramore album. what do yall think about that?


	6. hurt

Frank was dismissed to his room shortly after the “meeting”, and the Masters stayed in a room together, cleaning themselves up. It was quiet besides their heavy breathing. McCracken was the first to speak after Frank had left the room. Frank had left the room with tears in his eyes, blood down his thighs, and he excused himself to the shower. McCracken seemed very pleased with his work, and Michael was also grinning from ear to ear. However… Master Way felt different. It wasn’t normal at all; he hadn’t felt this way in so long.

McCracken coughed, catching Master Way’s attention. “Do you think we taught that slave a lesson?” he asked, smirking as his friend turned to face him. “He’s got a nice ass, if I must say so.”

“Yeah,” was all Master Way had said, leaving the room.

Frank made Master Way feel things that he hadn’t felt in so long.

*

Frank had turned the shower onto the hottest setting that it had, and he didn’t care that it was burning his skin raw; he needed to feel something else. This was torture – it hurt more than anything he had ever had done to him. It tore him, and he could tell. He was bleeding quite a bit, and he knew that he should probably go see a doctor, but would Master Way even let him? Was there a doctor who wouldn’t ask questions and would just treat him for his injury?

But then Frank thought about how showering would wipe away any evidence that there was. Goddammit. This could have been his chance if he –

There was a knock on the door, startling him out of his thoughts. Frank’s heart felt heavy with sadness because he knew who it was; he knew that knock. It was so firm, so loud, and he immediately tensed up. What did Master Way want from him now? He’s taken everything from him, now, and there’s nothing but skin and bones, and heartache. There’s an ache in his heart that can never be fixed. He would never be the same after this – nothing would make him better. What if he became one of them? He’s heard multiple stories where a rape or molest victim turned to be one, and what if Frank became a master? He didn’t want that! He hates this feeling. How could anyone do this? How could they feel the need to hurt someone else?

But there was another firm knock. And then the door was opening.

“Frank?” said Master Way, standing in front of the curtain. Frank could see him through the curtain. “After you’re done, I need to see you in my office.”

*

Frank didn’t know whether to take a longer shower, or quicken his shower, or _what_ to do. It was all confusing him, and he needed to get a good grip on himself. This was his life now, and he had to get used to the abuse and assault because this would never change. However, it didn’t mean it wouldn’t hurt anymore. Frank just scrubbed himself raw, cleaning everywhere that the Masters had touched him, and washed his hair. He just wanted to feel clean again – before coming to Master Way’s house, he felt clean, even with Trainer.

Frank dried himself off with a clean, fluffy towel, and he almost wanted to walk out of the bathroom to Master Way’s office with it wrapped around him, but he didn’t know the consequences if he did that. He sighed and hung the towel back up on the rack. Frank felt himself shiver as he walked closer to the brown door, but he stopped when he heard Master Way and Master Michael talking.

“Gerard, you’ve been acting strange since our meeting with Bert,” Michael said, clearing his throat as he stared at his brother, who had his head on the desk. “What’s upsetting you?”

“I… It’s nothing, Mikey; just thoughts.” Master Way sighed, looking up at his brother, shaking his head. “Just thoughts,” he repeated.

“What do you mean? Come on, you can tell me,” Michael said, urging his brother to share what was bothering him. “You’re not… you’re not falling for this slave, are you?”

“God no, what the hell? Masters don’t fall for their slaves,” Master Way said, looking at his brother as if he was a ghost. “No… no, that’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it?”

“Just tonight had brought back some memories that I tried to push down for so long.”

“Like?”

“You’re not dumb, Mikey. You know exactly what happened to me when I was Frank’s age. I was kidnapped, hurt beyond belief.”

“Yes… but you’re over it now, yes? We’ve had this business for years now, and you’re all of a sudden doubting yourself? Because of one fucking slave? – are you sure you’re not falling for him?”

“No! Jesus Christ, no,” Master Way scoffed. “Sometimes I doubt myself, but I usually am okay with the business we run. Mikey, I just… ugh. Never mind. You wouldn’t understand because you weren’t there. Only Bert and I were there. He was my first love, you know? And although we’re friends now, doesn’t mean it doesn’t bring back those memories of when I was kidnapped.”

“You’re right. I wasn’t there, but doesn’t it feel great to own another person? Have someone to do everything for you? And when you get those _needs_ , you have that person – or people – to help with that?”

“I guess so.”

Frank decided it was enough time to stop eavesdropping, and to just knock and go in. He knocked slowly, waiting for Master Way to let him in. He came in shortly after when Master Way said, “Come in.”

Frank hung his head as soon as he was in front of Master Way’s desk. Frank started to tremble lightly as he waited for whatever his Master wanted from him; hoping that it wasn’t sex. He was so sore still, and he didn’t want to be touched for awhile. But he could feel Master Michael’s and Master Way’s on his naked, vulnerable body as he waited for whatever was about to happen.

“Michael, do you mind? Frank and I will have a private conversation,” Master Way asked, shooing his brother out of the room. Master Michael nodded and proceeded to leave the room.

After Master Michael left the room, Master Way spoke. “Frank, I would like to talk to you about earlier,” he said, his voice so smooth as he tried to talk about something that was so serious. “I’m not apologizing, first of all.”

“Okay, Master… I’m sorry,” Frank said, not sure of what to say to the older man. Should Frank apologize even though he did nothing at all? This conversation was so confusing, uncomfortable.

“Second of all, I know you were eavesdropping.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Frank stuttered out. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he just obey to Master Way’s rules? Was he desperate for the other man to rape and hurt him all the fucking time? God, where did all the training go with Trainer? Fucking hell, Frank was an idiot. “I-I didn’t mean to. I swear – I just… was near the door, you know? And I seen that you guys were t-talking, and… and that you didn’t want to be interrupted, and I felt bad for listening in. I swear – I didn’t hear a lot, and I knocked. I-I… I’m sorry, Master. Please don’t hurt me.”

“You know our names now, don’t you?” Master Way asked, sighing as he looked at the nervous boy. “You know that my first name is Gerard.”

“I-I do, Master, but I would never call you your first name, ever. You will forever be my Master Way. I wouldn’t even… even call Master Michael or Master McCracken their first names. I swear. Please believe me,” Frank begged, trying not to shake with nervousness but it was hard. He was so scared that he was about to be hurt because he decided to eavesdrop.

“You’re lucky that I am not in the mood to even punish you, but I will eventually. However, that is not what I wanted to talk about,” Master Way said, clearing his throat as he tried to get his thoughts in order for him to speak. “For earlier when we were with Master McCracken, I wanted to say that I hope that taught you a lesson. Us Masters are not to be messed with, but if you obeyed the rules that I set from day one, I wouldn’t need to punish you. I’ve had plenty of slaves, and they had been broken in after McCracken. If I can’t, then I would bring another person in. But I’ve never done what I did to you.”

“I’m sorry, Master Way.”

“I know you are. Now, I wanted to explain something – since you had eavesdropped, and I know everything that you had heard, now that I realized that. So, now you know my story. But, you are not to repeat anything that you had heard. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy. I also wanted to say there will also be another slave coming into this household,” Master Way said. “And I want you to know that I want you to be a good boy. I don’t want any… intimate contact with her.”

 _Her_? “Okay. I promise, I won’t.” _Wasn’t Master Way gay?_ , Frank thought.

“She will be coming today or tomorrow. She will be sharing a room with you.” Master Way sighed in content. “I know you have a problem with talking about escaping, trying to understand why Pete is dedicated to my brother. That will not happen, and I will make sure that it does not happen with the new slave.”

“Okay…”

“Good.”

*

It happened later that night when the newer slave had arrived. She had walked through the doors, almost naked how Frank was. Frank was in the kitchen, cleaning like he was asked to do on the chore chart. The slave was lead to the bathroom to wash off, and it didn’t take her long until she was brought back into the dining room, naked. Frank couldn’t help but look at her; she was beautiful. Frank didn’t realize he had those thoughts about women – he thought he was gay, for fuck sakes. This was weird. There was just… something about the girl. She had brownish hair, and she was just… beautiful. She had curves, but she tried to hide her breasts and other areas. Frank understood. She didn’t want to be naked either.

Master Way greeted the young slave as soon as she stepped out of the main bathroom. “Hello,” he said. “I’m your master now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudo!! :D
> 
> if you have any opinions on this story, please let me know!


	7. guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its kinda short, but i didn't want to spoil the next chapter. also, i know frank is being a total asshole towards her.

Frank couldn’t sleep that night because of all the crying coming from the new girl. She just wouldn’t stop her loud sobs, and Frank ached to comfort her, but he couldn’t risk getting in trouble. He knew how she felt because he still felt that way; scared, alone. Frank wondered if she was a virgin as he was when he came in. How much was she worth? Had she been a slave for a long time, or was she new? Frank had so many questions for her, but he didn’t dare to open his mouth towards another slave for the rest of his time. Frank didn’t know what to expect with having a girl slave – did Master Way prefer girls over boys? Did that mean the girl would be more focused on rather than it being on Frank? But is that even _fair_?

Frank sighed as he continued to toss and turn in his bed. Frank just wanted the girl to quit crying so he could sleep – Frank was _so_ tired, and he knew that if he didn’t get sleep, then he would oversleep and get in trouble. He wanted to tell the girl to just stop, but he didn’t want to be rude to her. He knew this feeling way too much. Way too often.

“A-are you asleep?” came a soft, feminine voice, hiccuping slightly. Frank could hear that she was shifting in her bed, trying to get comfortable.

Frank didn’t answer her. He couldn’t risk it at all – what if Master Way was outside the door, listening to them talk? They would both get in trouble and he couldn’t afford to get hurt because of this new girl. Frank had to continue to remind himself that it was just a girl, a slave, and slaves didn’t deserve good treatment. Frank was a slave. That girl was a slave.

He finally fell asleep.

*

  


Frank woke up the next morning way earlier than he should have been, but that was because he felt guilt. Frank didn’t understand why he felt guilty because he ignored the girl who cried from hours on end. God, he just wanted to sleep for a few more hours instead of being in his own thoughts. It wasn’t his fault that she was here so why should he feel the need to help the doe eyed girl? Dammit. Frank groaned lightly as he turned the other way, facing the new girl.

Frank sighed as he took more of her features in. She had dark brown hair, a pointy nose, thing lips, and pale skin. Frank couldn’t help but say she was beautiful. She was someone Frank would have fallen for in school, maybe. But then again he didn’t really catch feelings for anyone. There were beautiful girls, girls he would love to get to know, but never once did he want to be in a relationship with them. However, maybe this girl was different… he had to stop those thoughts. It was too dangerous to even think thing. God, no – he had to think other things. Frank wished he didn’t think this new girl was beautiful. Fuck.

Frank groaned as he got up, trying to not make a sound as to not wake up the sleeping girl. Frank went to the bathroom, relieving himself and then he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so different from the time he came in to now. He looked run down, tired. Hurt. There were so many words that filtered through his head as he stared at himself. There weren’t any positives words that came to his mind. They were negatives that he hated to think about. Before he was kidnapped, there were some positive words, but now there’s nothing. Ugly. Tired. Hurt. Never good enough.

Frank sighed as he washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom and back towards the bedroom. Maybe he could just relax there, get some of the tiredness out of his system before he could start his day. Just a few minutes. He felt as if today was going to be a very long day.

He was stopped before he could even get back into his bed.

“Hey,” the soft voice said, and Frank internally groaned as he turned towards the girl. He didn’t know whether to answer or not. “What’s your name?”

“Frank.” Frank slowly slid into bed, wrapping himself in the sheets.

“I’m Jamia. Can we talk?” she asked, climbing out her bed and went towards Frank, sitting on the floor. “I-I need someone to talk to.”

“About?”

“This place.”

“No,” was all Frank said before getting out of bed and going somewhere else.

*

It seemed like that entire day Jamia had tried to talk to Frank, not getting the hint that he didn’t even want to associate with the girl. Even if Frank felt bad towards her, he didn’t want to be her friend. Having friends were to risky here, Frank realized. Nothing is ever personal, and sharing things to a “friend” won’t stay that way. Frank can’t have friends while he lived here, and even if he wanted to be friends with Jamia, he couldn’t bare to. He just… couldn’t. Master Way would use it against him, and that would mean possibly hurting Jamia. Or watching Master Way – or Michael – hurt her. All the pain had been directed towards him, and he couldn’t watch another person suffer because of some selfish decision on having friends. He didn’t even want her to try befriending him. They should stay strangers. But the girl wasn’t getting the message, and he couldn’t help but feel frustration towards her.

He didn’t want hurt coming towards her at all. She was a girl – she wasn’t strong, Frank could tell. Girls were crazy with emotion, and Frank could already tell that was the case. Frank didn’t want her too traumatized.

Frank had finished his chores so he decided to just hang out in his room, thinking alone. Many people would think that was boring, but he was able to entertain himself. Sometimes he would count the tiles on the ceiling, or he would count the freckles on his skin. There wasn’t much to do besides stay inside your own thoughts. Frank thought about the past, and even though it made him sad, he thought about his family and his parents. His friends, even, and he wanted to imagine what everyone was like since he was gone. Frank tried to think that they were all happy, but he knew that was far from the truth. Very far. He didn’t have that much family or friends, but having someone go missing can’t feel that great.

It wouldn’t make him happy to know that one of his loved ones went missing. What were they thinking right now? Did his mom still smile at simple jokes that his dad told her? Did they kiss and go on dates? Were they even happy anymore? Frank was their only child, and Frank knew that they couldn’t conceive anymore children. It was a miracle that he had even been born. Frank and his dad never really had a great relationship, but he also missed his dad just as much as he missed his mom. He just wanted a savior.

His thoughts were interrupted by Jamia talking to him again. She just really needed to get the message that he didn’t want anything to do with her. Ever. God, she was so fucking annoying with the talking.

“Frank?” she said, sitting down beside his bed as she looked up at him, a blanket was firmly wrapped around her tiny body. She tried her best to cover herself as she was still new to the whole ‘stay naked’ part. Frank could understand her there as well. “Please talk to me. I have no one.”

“No. Leave me alone,” Frank said, trying to be nice yet assertive. “We can’t be friends.”

“Why not? We’re both stuck here together. We might as well stick together. Please,” she begged, she looked so desperate for him to talk to her, but he was not putting either of their lives on the line for some selfish need. “I hate it here.”

“I don’t care. Leave me alone…” he said, stressing the words out so she could get the point of him not wanting to be her friend. “You can’t make friends here, Jamia. So leave me out of this.”

“But why?”

“Because! Either leave me the fuck alone, or...or I go get Master Way. Your choice,” Frank threatened, watching her eyes go wide with fear.

She scrambled up and went towards her side of the room, getting into her bed and not giving Frank another look. Frank felt guilty because of the words that he had said, but it was safer this way.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment!  
> give me ideas as well HA


	8. sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i updated just the other day, but here ya go. i don't know when i'll have a lot of time like i did these past few days, but you know. here

Frank wasn’t feeling too well the next day, and the entire staff realized that because of his awful coughing. Frank had a really bad immune system, and it seemed that if he was under stress for awhile, he got sick. If the weather was changing, then he got sick. If he ate something wrong, he got sick. He was just a sick person in general, and he had sneezed all day before Master Way rushed him towards the nurse’s unit in their mansion. It was weird for a nurse to be living in this place, but then again, Master Way was a weird one. They had a cook, a maid, and several other things that “normal” people did not have.

Frank was scared as to what the nurse was going to do. He had never really liked doctors because they were just… weird, he guessed, but if this woman could make him feel better, then for damn sure was he going to see her. Frank walked towards the nurse’s room, walking in and noticing her right away. She was playing on her phone as there wasn’t really anything to do besides just that. She lived in the house. Frank realized a lot of Master Way’s staff did that as well, and Frank wondered why. But he was removed from his thoughts when the nurse talked to him.

“Hi, honey, what’s up?” she asked, putting her phone down as she looked at Frank who looked sicker than a dog. “Come on. Sit down.”

Frank sat down on the chair. “I’m sick,” he said, coughing once the words were out of his wrecked throat. Frank hated being sick. It made him angry, almost. “I can’t breath well. Master Way sent me here. He says you can make me feel better.”

“I can, yes.”

“Thank you...” he said, trying to look for a name badge but he couldn’t find one.

“My name is Lena. Now, let me take your temperature,” she said, getting up to get the thermometer. Frank opened his mouth for it to go under his tongue, letting it sit there until it beeped. Lena took the thermometer out of his mouth and tsk’d as she looked at the numbers. “You are sick, hon. Let me get you some medicine. I’ll let Master Way know that you are sick.”

Frank wanted to say _duh_ , that he was sick, but he decided not to be rude to her. She was helping him after all. She was the one who had the medicine that would make his cold less hard to deal with. She would be giving him cold medicine, cough drops, and NyQuil when he needed it. From what Frank could gather at his visit with Lena, he could tell that she was down to Earth, but why would she want to work with someone who hurts and keeps slaves for a living?

“Here – drink this, it’ll make you feel better,” she said, handing a cup of NyQuil to him. She also handed him some cough drops for when the coughing got too much for him and he needed to soothe his throat. “If you need more cough drops, come visit me – also, go rest. I’ll make sure Master Way knows that I sent you to rest.”

“Thank you,” Frank said after drinking the NyQuil. He sent her a half-smile, and left the room.

*

Frank had started to slip into sleep when his bedroom door opened. The cough medicine made him sleepy, and he just wanted to sleep the cold away. But whoever decided to come in and wake him, made him irritated but of course, he could never voice his irritation. It would always get him punished for having a mind of his own. However, when he met eyes with Master Way, he sat up as quickly as possible. Didn’t Lena tell Master Way that he was sick? Lena told Frank that he needed to rest. Why was Master Way in here?

“Frank,” Master Way said, sitting on the bed with Frank as he looked at him. There were tons of empty tissues in the trash can beside his bed. Frank had grabbed that from the bathroom so he could dispose of the used tissues. “Lena tells me you’re ill and you need rest.”

“Yes – ” Frank broke off mid-sentence because of the coughing. It sounded like a barking cough, honestly. “Yes. Sorry. I finished my chores, though.”

“Good. I expect you to finish the chores before resting, though. I will make sure Ray has fixed you soup for your meals; whatever soup you like, he will fix.” Master Way looked at the sick boy beneath him. Frank looked so miserable, but then again, Frank always looked miserable here. “Lena is good. She’ll make you better in no time.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, rest. Lena will check up on you soon,” Master Way said, getting up from the bed and walking out of the room.

Frank was confused as to why Master Way was sort of nice to him. Wasn’t he supposed to be mean to him because he couldn’t do his duties? I mean, it wasn’t Frank’s fault that he was sick, but there was a lot of things Frank didn’t mean to do, and he got punished anyhow. Frank sighed, curling in on himself as he got comfortable and tried to sleep.

But of course, he didn’t. Jamia waltzed right inside and looked at Frank, sighing sadly. “Frank...” she said sadly, biting her lip as she waited for a response.

“Shut up. Oh my god,” he wheezed out, clearly irritated that she was even talking to him considering he was sick and the fact that she had been threatened yesterday.

“Why are you so mean to me?”

“Because I don’t like you! I don’t want friends.”

“But why? Frank, we’re both in here together. We’re slaves who should stay together because we’re both going through this awful experience. Master Way is horrible – how are you not fighting back?” Jamia asked a dangerous question. “This… you can’t be happy here.”

“Jamia, I’m only going to say this once. Shut up. If you want someone to talk to, talk to yourself,” Frank said. He hated talk to her; Master Way could be standing outside of their door right now, waiting for Frank to say something. To go against his order.

“Can I at least ask why we can’t wear clothes?”

“I’ll let you know when I find out. Now, let me rest.”

*

Frank heard someone screaming, and he felt his heart racing as he realized whose scream that was. It was so strong. So feminine. Frank didn’t know why he felt the sudden urge to walk towards the screaming girl. Frank walked towards the room where Jamia’s screams could be heard from, and he saw the girl and Master Way through a crack in the door. She was down on her knees, sobbing, pleading for Master Way to not hurt her.

Frank wondered if that was what he looked like; pathetic. She was crying and talking, but Frank couldn’t understand what she was saying. Frank tried listening closely, but all he could hear is what Master Way was saying.

“Jamia… you keep talking to my Frank, don’t you?”

“Yes, but I just need a friend – ”

“Here you don’t have friends, you ignorant slut!”

There was a sound of skin against skin; Master Way had clearly smacked Jamia in the face. “Now, we’re not exactly finished here. Bend – ”

Frank busted in the door, swinging it wide open so Master Way could see him. She didn’t want her hurt; she didn’t deserve it. For some reason, Frank wanted to intervene with the new actions, but he knew that it would cause much pain towards him. He could live with it, though. Frank and Master Way’s eyes met, anger clearly in them.

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment please!


	9. confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, sorry that its been like two weeks. i work a lot of hours, and then i get tired and don't feel like writing. chemicalcandy made me write, so i hope this is ok. please comment and tell me what you think, please.

“Are you that ignorant, boy?” Master Way asked, scowling at Frank who immediately dropped to his knees. He fell with a bang, hissing as his knees throbbed with the slight sting of pain when his knees collided with the ground. “What makes it seem like it’s okay to barge in here to save some stupid girl?”

Frank felt so weak at that moment but he didn’t want Jamia to get hurt. Frank just continued to get this overwhelming feeling of wanting to save her – maybe it was because he was getting hurt by Master Way and he knew that Jamia was a girl, and girls didn’t deserve to go through this. Frank knew Jamia hardly had any fight in her if it came down to punishment; she would probably have a mental breakdown, but as for Frank, he would build himself back up again. Sort of. It made sense in his head on why he wanted to save her, and risk the punishment towards himself.

Frank knew that each time Jamia talked to him, she was risking getting in trouble even more, and Frank knew that he shouldn’t have stepped into this room because of her stupidity and not catching a hint, or the threat, but he still decided to save her ass. Frank was also trying to save his ass as well, but there was a big chance of him getting severely punished because he interrupted Master Way.

“I-I’m sorry, Master. Truly I am, but I didn’t want you to hurt her,” he spoke, trying to not stutter or seem as if he was about to crack in the next five seconds. “She’s new. She… she doesn’t know.”

“Explain to me as to why you want to save some slave?” Master Way looked down at him, rage clearly on his face. Master Way wanted to hurt Frank. “Is she your friend?”

“No, Master. Not at all – in fact, I don’t want to be her friend. I’ve told her that plenty of times, and I’ve been trying to teach her things so she can become a perfect slave for you.” Frank hoped that was a good enough answer, but it probably wasn’t. He could only hope. “She… she’s dumb. Like… like all slaves, yeah. And – I just. I know she isn’t smart enough to understand all of your rules, so I thought I would help her out.”

“Do you think my rules weren’t clear enough?”

“Oh, Master, they were; I was just reminding her that friends aren’t welcome here.”

“I see,” Master Way said, clicking his tongue as he looked at Frank and Jamia. “You’re trying to suck up to me, aren’t you?” he asked Frank.

“No, Master. I’m trying to make sure that Jamia and I are perfect slaves for you,” Frank said, just talking and saying words that would please his Master. Frank really hoped he was saying the right things and not digging a deeper hole for himself, or Jamia.

“So you think that barging in here, is something perfect slaves do?”

“No. By barging in here, I was a horrible, disobedient slave,” Frank said, clearing his throat as he could feel a coughing fit come into play. “And… and I know that it was disrespectful of me to interrupt you and Jamia, but I wanted you to not punish her. I-I will...I will take it for her, if need be,” Frank added.

Master Way scowled and sighed. Frank knew he looked pathetic, but he was trying to spare Jamia of punishment. Frank bowed his head as everything went silent, and he waited for a punch, a kick, or something to happen. But nothing did. It confused the fuck out of Frank, and the more everything was silent and confusing, it drove him insane. It made him more anxious to be around him. It was just weird to be like this – to only hear breathing from Master Way, and Jamia’s pitiful sobs.

Master Way was the first to speak. “Go,” was all he said.

Frank looked up to meet eyes with the older man. “Go,” Master Way said again but it was to Jamia. She darted out of the room, leaving Frank and Master Way alone.

“Do you realize how idiotic you are?” Master Way asked, making a tsk noise as he went to go sit down, still staring down at the younger slave. “I could have punished you and her because of this idiotic move. You’re lucky that I’m not, Frank. It’s extremely unlikely that I ever take into consideration of what my slave wants.”

“I understand what I had done was wrong, Master Way. It’ll never happen again,” Frank promised, clasping his hands together, trying to beg Master Way for forgiveness.

“I know it would never happen again, because you know what would happen if you ever do that again? Your ass would be black and blue. You would be tied up, and you would never be able to come out of the basement. I would feed you when I deem fit, you would use the bathroom in a bucket to make you feel shame. I would use your holes every fuckin’ day,” Master Way told him, crossing his arms across his chest as he continued to speak. “You are mine. Just like day one, I am your God. I am the one you pray to; I am the one who grants you, punishes you. I can make your life a living hell – I can make sure you want to die every single day. You will beg me to kill you; to end your life, but that wish will never be granted.”

“I believe you, Master Way. It will never happen again – I will train myself into being a better slave for you.” Frank’s eyes started to water, but he tried pushing the tears away as he wanted to seem brave as he action was daring, risky. Brave. If he was brave enough to save Jamia, then he should be brave enough to receive whatever Master Way was about to do.

“Good boy,” Master Way said, sighing, leaning back into his chair. “I don’t know what to do with you, Frank.”

“I’m sorry,” Frank said, sniffling. It wasn’t because he was sad, it was because his nose was running and all he wanted to do was blow his nose and go back to bed. He also wanted more cough medicine and cough drops. “I promise I’ll be good for you. As soon as I am better, I will make sure I am perfect for you. If you… wanted to have sex with me, I won’t put up a fight or – or cry about it. I’ll let you.”

“You sure will.” Master Way ran a hand through his long, black hair as he continued to think. “Now go. I’m done with you – do your chores and go rest.”

“Thank you, Master Way.”

Frank got off of his knees and walked fast out of the room. Frank was kind of hungry, but he didn’t feel like eating, actually. All he wanted at that exact moment was to grab some more cough syrup and cough drops before going back to bed. But before he walked into Nurse Lena’s room, he stopped. She was talking to Jamia, and he listened to the sobbing girl. Frank couldn’t help but eavesdrop – it was a habit he’s always had. It made him be alert; he did it when he was younger even, and he just couldn’t help it. But it was something dangerous he needed to quit as none of this was his business, but he was too engrossed into what the girls were saying to each other.

“Shh, honey,” Lena said, sighing sadly as she was trying to comfort Jamia. “It’ll be okay – ”

“How can you say it’s okay? Lena, this is hell! I will never be okay after this. Master Way is a rapist! How can you stand this? You have the permission to leave, and I can’t,” Jamia said, trying to be hushed yet firm to the nurse. “We will never be able to be together like before.”

“I-I know, but it’s been awhile since we saw each other. I don’t know if we can be together here,” Lena said, her voice quivering as emotions were getting to her too. “I know we broke up before, but I never knew you were kidnapped. I would have looked for you – I thought you moved out. Your parents didn’t speak to me and asked me if I knew where you were, so I assumed they didn’t like me and respected your wishes on us not talking.”

“I know, but what I don’t understand is why you’re here when you fully know what goes on behind closed doors,” Jamia said, getting a bit irritated at the nurse who wouldn’t understand her. “Why live somewhere when you know there’s a man who rapes people to ‘punish’ them for hardly doing anything. If you breath the wrong way, you get hurt by Master Way.”

“This job pays for my tuition in medical school, Jamia. All this sickness and health shit that I know is because I’m also going to school. I get a bed, a roof over my head, money for tuition. Do you know what happens if I can’t even afford all the tuition – it’s forty grand. Your Master pays for it. Do you also know what would happen if I ratted on him? I would be killed. I don’t want to die!”

“So you’re going to let me get punished for something so silly?”

“No! But… just stay out of his way, okay? He’s not that bad. Just listen to what he has to say,” the nurse said. “Just… I don’t know. Be good. Come talk to me if you need to.”

“I know. I’ve missed you,” Jamia said, starting to cry once again. “Breaking up was one of the worst things that I’ve ever done.”

“I know. I agree,” was the last thing Frank heard before he knocked. He didn’t want to listen to the rest of the conversation. He had already heard way too much.

“Hey,” Lena said, sending Frank a fake smile. “Ready for more medicine?”

“Yeah, please,” Frank said, starting into a coughing fit once again. He hated that when that would happen; thinking about meds made him cough.

Lena got the coughing medication for Frank, handing the coughing syrup and plenty of cough drops. Frank took it and left the room. Frank sighed as he went towards his room, laying down.


	10. thankful

Frank wanted to lie in bed all day, but he knew he couldn’t. Instead he decided to just take a quick nap, rejuvenate himself before taking on the day. He was still kind of hungry, but decided to sleep instead of going to bug Ray for some soup or something. Eventually dinner time would come and he would eat, but until then Frank just wanted to rest. Resting is exactly what he wanted; he was so mentally drained from living here it was not funny. As soon as his back had hit the bed, his eyes closed and he was forced to go to sleep. He hardly remembered falling asleep, actually, but he knew he wanted to sleep. It was weird.

He was woken up by a firm knock on the door, and then loud footsteps came in. The person who knocked obviously didn’t wait to hear a “come in”, and that was when Frank’s eyes snapped open and his heart started to thud. He could hear it thud in his ears as the older man came walking towards him, sitting on his bed. Frank sat up quickly, trying to hold in a cough, but failed. The coughing sounded like a barking noise, which made Master Way tsk and shake his head.

“You sound worse than before,” Master Way pointed out, folding his hands together. Frank felt Master Way’s hand stroking his cheek. “Maybe I should take you to an actual doctor. Lena is only a nurse.”

It was weird to have his Master’s hand stroking his cheek. Master Way’s thumb was stroking Frank’s lip; the ‘kind’ gesture was making Frank’s skin crawl, and all he wanted was to hide, or run – he wanted away from this contact. There was something up with Master Way, and he wanted nothing more than to tell him to stop touching him. Frank recoiled by instinct which made Master Way’s hand go away. Now Frank got confused because Master Way got up and walked towards the door.

“We’re going to the doctor,” was all he said before leaving Frank.

*

Frank was sent to bed rest for over a week after going to the doctors. It was strange that Master Way was being nice to him. It was also confusing the fuck out of him – Master Way was a cruel man to others, so why was he being nice to Frank? There had been times when he heard him yell at Jamia, but it never resulted in rape, or any kind of abuse except for yelling. Master Way would often come into Frank’s room, sit on his bed, and just look down at Frank, rub his cheeks sometimes. Frank didn’t understand why Master Way was being nice at all, but he didn’t dare ask him about it either. It felt weird, but alright that he was being cared for, actually. Sometimes Master Way would be the one to bring in his food, or cough medicine. Or extra blankets if he was cold.

“M-Master Way, I don’t mean to speak out of turn, but why are you being nice to me?” Frank asked, sighing as he lifted the glass of orange juice that Master Way had given to him. Orange juice wasn’t his favorite, but it made him feel better at least. “I-I don’t deserve it.”

“Do you not like it when I’m nice?” Master Way asked, a slight disappointed look on his face for some reason. It was like he was expecting Frank to like his touches.

“I do,” Frank said in a hushed voice, trying to get that disappointed look off of Master Way’s face. Frank knew that if disappointment was on his face, meant that there were going to be different emotions. Worse ones. Frank would probably be hurt if he didn’t please his Master. “Don’t get me wrong. I was just wondering,” he added.

“I see,” was all Master Way had said before he got up and left.

*

Frank felt better eventually, and even after the conversation Frank and Master Way had, Master Way had still cared for him. But this time he didn’t touch him; spoke to him, brought him medicine, and soup. Frank actually wanted to repay him for all the kindness that his Master had given to him. So he decided to do that; he got out of bed, showered, cleaned what he was told to, and went to knock on Master Way’s study room.

He got the okay to come in, and his legs immediately started to shake with what he was about to do. Frank twisted the knob and seen that Master Way was looking down as he wrote something, not really paying attention to who came through the door. But when Frank started to stutter out a sentence was when he looked up, their eyes meeting. Frank bit his lip as he came closer, shutting himself up before making a total fool of himself.

Before Master Way could speak, Frank had already dropped to his knees, scooting a little closer towards his Master. Frank sorta hoped he wouldn’t get punished for this kind of behavior because… well Master Way liked this kind of stuff. Plus this was a thank you for all that Master Way did for him. Frank reached towards Master Way’s belt, but his wrists were grabbed in a harsh grip. Frank looked up at the older man, a pleading look for him not to hurt him.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Master Way asked, gripping Frank’s wrists even tighter when he tried to move them.

“I-I want to t-thank you, Master. Please,” Frank said, biting his lip as well as sighing nervously. “I just… really want to thank you. You didn’t have to do all those nice things for me while I was sick.”

Master Way released Frank’s wrists and spread his own thighs for Frank to get easier access. Master Way was shocked in a bit, yeah, but Frank’s logic was smart. Frank nodded to himself and continued to unbuckle Master Way’s belt and unbutton his pants. Frank got him out of his pants and started to stroke him slowly. He didn’t want to tease his Master for too long, so he wrapped his lips around the head and did what felt natural to him. Frank was still learning on what would feel good for Master Way, and he didn’t want to disappoint him with his lack of oral skills.

Frank hummed at the salty taste – he was kind of repulsed by the taste, but he didn’t pull off as he worried that would offend the older man. Frank swirled his tongue around, digging slightly into the tip. Frank could tell that the man’s thighs were shaking slightly as he continued to suck him lightly. Frank felt Master Way’s hand in his hair, not exactly pushing him, or leading him, but just resting there. It was soothing in a strange way, Frank thought.

Frank pulled off slowly, and then he licked from his balls to the tip. Frank felt proud at the low moan that Master Way let out. Frank felt some sort of satisfaction when Master Way moaned, “Close,” but Frank could tell that his Master was holding back.

Frank’s head was being pushed down, making him gag a little bit, but Frank swallowed a few times before he was able to open up for Master Way. Frank was forced to stay there for a few seconds before he was able to back off. Frank took a few deeps breaths before going back. Frank had a steady rhythm, hallowing his cheeks to make it better for Master Way. It wasn’t long until his head was shoved back down again, making Frank swallow around him as he felt the bitter come hit his tongue. Frank wanted to gag, but refused to.

Frank pulled off after cleaning Master Way off. Frank looked up at his Master. “God, you’re such a good boy today,” Master Way said, running his fingers through Frank’s hair. For some reason, Frank leaned into the touch.

While Frank had been sick and had been on bed rest, Frank got used to Master Way being nice, running his hands in his hair or rubbing his cheeks, or thumbing his lip. The touches would put him to sleep, and it just felt nice to be touched in a delicate manner. Frank didn’t want the massage to his scalp to stop.

“I just wanted to thank you, Master,” Frank said, slightly shrugging as he smiled up at his master. “You were nice to me. I wanted to be nice to you...”

“Well, thank you,” Master Way said, helping Frank off of the floor, letting him sit on his lap. Frank felt Master Way’s lips against his, a simple kiss that didn’t last for too long. Frank felt a hand on his back and another hand that started to stoke him. It startled Frank, making him release a small yelp in surprise. Frank looked down and then up at the other man. The man was smirking slightly, but Frank didn’t know whether to try and stop him, or to just let it happen.

It felt good, yeah, but it also felt wrong. Frank shouldn’t want this, but he really, really did. It didn’t make him feel gross like the other times when Master Way or Master Michael touched him. Frank could feel himself leak pre-come as the older man stroked him a bit faster.

“Do you like this?” Master Way asked, thumbing the tip of Frank’s dick. Frank couldn’t really speak as the pleasure was getting to him. Frank was breathing heavily as the pleasure mounted. He didn’t want this to end at all; finally, something sexual felt good to him without making him feel gross.

“Y-yeah, Master,” Frank moaned lowly, his arms wrapped around the older man, his nails digging in slightly without him really realizing it. “F-faster, please.”

Master Way nodded, following Frank’s request. Frank felt Master Way’s lips on his neck, leaving small bite marks and hickeys along his pale neck. Frank let out a shaky sigh, leaning into the touch. Master Way was also leaving soft touches on his lower back. Frank whined when it all stopped. Frank looked up at the man with a confused, dazed, look. Master Way gently pushed him off until he was on all fours.

“What are you doing, Master?” Frank asked, trying to turn his head but he was told otherwise. Frank didn’t get an answer on what his Master was about to do, until he felt his tongue along Frank’s opening. Frank let out an almost too loud moan.

It didn’t really take long until Frank was begging to come, which Master Way granted him – surprisingly. Frank turned around, giving Master Way a kiss. “Thank you, again,” he said.

“You’re such a good boy sometimes.”

  



	11. change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, thanks for all the kudos and views, and stuff!

As weeks went by there was something that had changed between Frank and Master Way. Frank couldn’t figure out what exactly, but he just went with it. He wanted to please Master Way more than be defiant, and he wanted to be close to the man. He wanted to make sure his Master was happy; Frank would make sure to bring him drinks or food if he needed it. Sometimes if Master Way was in the mood, Frank would give him pleasure. Frank just wanted a happy Master rather than an upset one, and when Frank would disobey, he took his punishment without complaint. It was his fault for upsetting his Master.

Frank felt lonely as his Master wasn’t home, and he had already done his chores for the day. He wasn’t sick anymore so there wasn’t any reason to nap away the day, or nap until his Master got home. Frank knew that Lena was in her office, studying, but he didn’t know whether to bother her for a small conversations or not. Frank decided to do it anyway.

Before Frank twisted the knob, there were sounds of pleasure coming from inside the room. Frank’s heart stopped; he didn’t know whose moan that was. Immediately, he started to think of the worst as he thought that maybe Master Way had came home and decided to fuck Jamia for a change, but the other voice wasn’t a male.

Frank knew that it was Lena and Jamia behind that door. It was awkward hearing someone else have sex, so he decided to back up. His eyes wide as he went back towards his room, but before he could turn around, he bumped into someone. When he turned, his eyes met Master Way’s. His eyes went wider – if that was possible – as they stared at each other. Frank didn’t know if he felt nervous because Master Way looked angry, or if he felt nervousness towards Lena and Jamia.

Frank gulped as Master Way pushed passed the smaller man. Master Way didn’t even knock on the door, just stormed in, and then slammed it so Frank couldn’t see what he was about to do to the two girls. Frank flinched when he heard screaming, and Master Way’s booming voice as he screamed at the two women.

“How fucking idiotic could you be?” he screamed loudly. Frank didn’t know who that was directed towards, but he went closer towards the door just to find out what was going on in there. “You decide to fuck my slave?”

Oh. It was towards Lena.

“You’re so fucking lucky you’re not my slave,” Master Way seethed. Frank felt his stomach start to churn when he heard Jamia’s scream and a loud thud.

Frank backed up away from the door when he heard the knob twisting. Frank started to bite down on his nails as it was his nasty habit that he had when he was nervous or scared, and he caught a quick glance into the room. Jamia was laying on the floor, probably unconscious, and Lena was crying but she seemed unharmed.

Frank met Master Way’s eyes, seeing the fury in them. “Master – you… you didn’t – ” Frank couldn’t form sentences as he was nervous. Violence made him scared shitless.

“God, no. I didn’t kill her as much as I wanted to.” Master Way took Frank’s sweaty palm in his hand, and they walked towards Master Way’s study room. “It’s unacceptable to sleep with my slaves. Does Lena not get that?”

“I don’t know, Master,” Frank said, shrugging as he didn’t know what else to do or say.

There was just this strange look on Master Way’s face; hurt, maybe. Frank wanted to wipe that look off of him, as it didn’t suit his Master. Frank hated when anyone was sad or hurt, but with his Master, he hated it even more. Of course, Master Way tried to not look weak in front of his young slave. But it was there. They both knew it. Frank came closer towards his Master, squishing their bodies together as Frank whispered into Master Way’s ear.

“Can I make you feel better, Master Way?”

xxx

Frank had been down on his hands and knees on Master Way’s bed. Master Way had fucked Frank to roughly, but Frank surprisingly didn’t care at all. In fact, he enjoyed it; Master Way had given Frank great pleasure while they had sex, too. It made Frank feel weird inside, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Frank was the one focused on giving Master Way pleasure rather than himself. The only thing that helped Frank achieve orgasm – after Master Way had given him permission, of course – was the way his Master was thrusting into him, stroking him, moaning and calling him names.

After they were finished, Master Way sat up and decided to smoke a cigarette, opening the windows in the process. Frank just watched the older man, suck and blow the white stick in his hand. For some reason he couldn't look away. It was weird; it wasn’t like it was his first time being exposed to cigarettes. He had a few family members who smoked, but this was different – this was Master Way, and everything he did was mesmerizing. The room was quiet besides the puff of smoke Master Way continued to let out.

“Ever tried smoking?” Master Way said, breaking the silence, and breaking Frank out of his daydreaming.

“No, Master,” Frank said, also shaking his head. Their eyes met, and Frank could tell there was something in Master Way’s eyes, but Frank couldn’t tell what it was. Frank looked deeper, loving the way his eyes were so hazel; so beautiful. Everyone in Frank’s family had brown eyes, or green eyes, but never this color.

“Good. It’s a habit that should never be picked up. Quiet deathly, if I must say. But we all know that already,” Master Way said, sighing as he put the cigarette down in the ashtray. “However, it was this or become an alcoholic. I chose the first, obviously. Have you ever drank, Frank?”

“Y-yes? I drank some of my father’s beer,” Frank said, not sure whether that’s the answer Master Way wanted, or whether he hoped Frank would say no. Sometimes the man was very confusing. Master Way went closer to the bed, and sat down as he looked at Frank.

“Sneaky. How often did you do so?”

“Whenever I could get my hands on it, really.” Frank shrugged, getting out from underneath the covers, so he could wrap his arms around Master Way’s chest, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Did you ever drink anything besides beer?”

“Wine coolers, vodka… basically anything my friends or family had in their fridge or alcohol cabinet. If I went to family parties, they usually had their wine coolers and beer. If I went to a friend’s party, then obviously, vodka, beer – stuff like that, I guess.”

“Ever taken drugs?”

“Weed?”

Master Way crackled and shook his head. “Maybe that’s a good thing. Harsher drugs lead you into a horrible path.”

“Oh?”

“That’s how I wound up as a Master. Poor choices lead you into a poor path. You know, I wasn’t always a Master; I had a life. I was kidnapped, tortured just like you, and here I am.” Master Way chuckled at himself, shaking his head. “Your master,” was an after thought that he had added to his sentence.

Frank didn’t know what else to say. Frank knew some of this information because he had eavesdropped on him and Master Michael, but it was so weird hearing it being said to him. It was a secret only Frank – and of course Master Michael – knew, but what made Frank so different? Frank was a slave. Slaves didn’t deserve any of this attention; hell, slaves like Frank, didn’t deserve anything; he was just holes to fuck. He was to clean, to be submissive, and do what he was told.

“How old do you think I am?”

“Um,” Frank said, trying to think of an answer. Master Way didn’t look old, but he obviously wasn’t in his early twenties either. Frank was really bad at guessing people’s ages. “T-twenty...six?”

“That’s cute.” Master Way chuckled, shaking his head. “I’m actually older than that.”

“How long have you been a Master?”

“For about twelve years,” Master Ways said.

“Why – if… I’m allowed to ask this, but why keep slaves?” Frank asked, knowing he should probably keep his mouth shut, but Master Way was the one being open with him.

“There’s this great power knowing you can make a person loathe you, want you, and you’re able to control all aspects of their life. You’re the one who lets them eat, bathe – you’re the one who they look up to because you’re their God.” Master Way turned around, pushing Frank back gently. “When I own you, it’s different, though. But I still feel all the power in the world because I can make you do whatever I want.”

They stared at each other for a while before Master Way said, “Can’t I, Frankie?”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also pls comment. :////  
> ALSO I AM VERY DISTRAUGHT  
> HAYLEY AND CHAD ARE GETTING A DIVORCE.


	12. pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is like really early in the story, but please trust me. i know exactly where im going with this story! it is not ending btw

They had fucked again after Frank muttered that his Master could do whatever he pleased. After that, Master Way had sent him on his way. Frank didn’t know what to do since he had already finished his chores, and he didn’t really wanna talk to Lena or Jamia. They _hurt_ Master Way. That was really upsetting for Frank. These worried thoughts for Master Way were still so confusing for Frank – why should he care for someone who hurts people for a living? It was so strange. But he couldn’t help but feel that way towards the older man. Frank let out of a shaky breath as he stared at Master Way’s door. He had been standing out there for at least ten minutes, doing nothing.

He felt lonely when he wasn’t near Master Way. Frank just wanted to knock on the door, get his attention again, but he couldn’t because feared he would get in trouble. Master Way sent him on his way for a good reason. He was now going to be busy, and if he was going to bug the older man, then he would get in trouble. Sometimes he was so needy. Frank sighed and walked away from the door.

Frank was just so bored without Master Way. It was driving him insane. He didn’t know what to do – Master Way had told him he was welcome to go into the library if he wanted, but it felt weird if Master Way wasn’t in there with him. Plus he didn’t know what he was in the mood to read. Frank sort of missed watching TV, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to turn the TV on in the living room or not.

Frank groaned as he walked into the quiet library. He skimmed the bookshelves, trying to find something to read as he waited until the next time he could see his Master. Of course, a door opened as soon as he sat down on the bean bag chair. It wasn’t Master Way. It was Jamia, slowly walking her way towards Frank. Frank sighed as he tried to ignore the other girl, but of course she would continue to bother him. Frank groaned as soon as she was in his view.

“Frank,” she said, biting her lip as he watched him read his book. “We… we should report Master Way.”

“The fuck? No!”

“Why are you standing up for him?”

“Why can’t you learn to just adapt to your new life here? If you don’t piss him off, he’s not bad. He’s nice, funny, and completely awesome.” Frank got situated as he tried to focus harder on his book but in the next second, the book was being ripped away from his hands.

“Adapt? Are you that fucking – ” Jamia stopped herself from speaking as irritation was getting the best of her. “Frank, do you hear yourself right now?”

“I do! I’ve adapted. I like Master Way.” Frank scowled at her when she threw his book – Master Way’s property. It was pissing him off because that wasn’t hers to touch. It was Master Way’s. “Now stop destroying our Master’s property!”

“It’s a fucking book, Frank. Are you that worried about it?”

“Yes! Don’t be such a fool! Would you like it if someone damaged your property?”

“Why are we fucking talking about this goddamn book. God, fucking hell – Frank, snap out of this! You shouldn’t support Master Way. You should fucking escape and we report the shit out of that monster. He’s abusive, and a rapist. He… he knocked me unconscious!” Jamia said, trying not to raise her voice in fear that Master Way would hear them. “How… how can you be okay with this?”

“Because I love Master Way. He’s nice to me,” Frank pointed out, getting up to leave the room but Jamia caught his bicep in a tight grip. The way she was touching him was pissing him off. He wanted to retaliate, but he knew he could not because Master Way would be angry, plus she was a girl. Just because Master Way did it, didn’t mean he could.

“You have fucking Stockholm Syndrome, you idiot.” Jamia rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms across her naked chest.

Frank scowled. He briefly remembered learning about this disease in school, but he didn’t pay too much attention to it. Health class wasn’t something he was too interested in, so he just bullshitted the entire class. Frank looked confused as Jamia continued to talk and ‘diagnose’ him. Frank continued to shake his head as he ripped away from her grasp. He ran out of the library and away from her. Jamia was lying. He didn’t have that fucking syndrome. He loved Master Way because of who he was. Master Way had made mistakes, but he was making it up. He was being nice to Frank now, and that’s who Frank was falling for now that he realized it.

Now he really wanted to see Master Way. How could Jamia say those rude things about their Master? Jamia was so ungrateful. Master Way was giving them a roof over their head, food, and sure, the rules were strict, but they weren’t that hard to follow if you were smart enough to learn the first time. Sure they didn’t have clothes, but that was okay. Frank was used to being naked now. He was somewhat happy when he was with Master Way.

Frank hoped that his Master Way was done being busy because he needed to talk to him. Jamia shouldn’t be talking like that. If Master Way had heard them talk, then he would have taken it out on Jamia and Frank. That’s why Frank has to rat on her. Frank didn’t want to take the punishment for something he didn’t do – for something so stupid that Jamia decided to do.

But then there was a knock on the door. Frank scowled at the door, looking really confused. It wasn’t his business who Master Way invited, but it made his heart race. Was Frank supposed to answer the door? Or was that the servants’ job. Whose job was it? Master Way’s? Frank walked towards Master Way’s room as he knocked slowly on the door. It opened a few seconds later.

“M-Master? There’s someone at your door,” Frank said, looking at the front doors where he could see a shadow from the figures outside. He couldn’t really recognize who it might be, but it was surely important as they knocked again.

“Go to your room,” Master Way said, ushering Frank out of his way as he went towards the front doors.

Frank walked slowly towards his room, but keeping a watchful eye on the door. He wanted to know who it was that was knocking on the door. It wasn’t Master McCracken, he knew that for sure. Was it other Master’s that Master Way knew? Who were the two figures that were outside. When the door was opened two figures busted the door open, automatically cuffing him. Frank’s eyes went wide as he darted towards a room that could be locked. Obviously he couldn’t go to his room, so he darted towards his Master’s. Frank locked it, pushed furniture against the door as well.

Why were the police here? – It all hit him at once. Jamia or Lena – or both – had reported Master Way. Lena obviously knew where they lived. Frank felt his heart beating out of his chest, threatening to burst into a million pieces. Frank heard them yelling at his Master. Master Way was yelling as well. He was probably refusing to listen to the police officers, or to release information on the men and women who lived in his house. Frank tried not to make noises, or to cry because he needed to protect his Master somehow. If he had busted out of the room, then they would catch him. That wouldn’t work for either of them. Frank was going to figure something out.

However, he heard footsteps walking closer towards the door, trying to find all of the slaves that were kept hidden in the house. The police officer kept calling out names. Lena must have told them the names of the slaves. They were trying to find Frank first for some odd reason. There was a distant knocking on doors, and they were obviously trying to find him. They probably already had Master Way in the back of their car, or something because Frank couldn’t hear him anymore.

“Frank?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls comment


	13. caught

Frank’s heart was beating as he continued to watch the door budge. Frank got up on his shaky legs and walked towards the window. If those cops were in here, that meant that there was no one outside. Frank could free Master Way, and they could run away together. Frank couldn’t decide what he wanted to do, but before he could open the window there was already a cop pushing the door in, the furniture that was in front of it fell forward. Frank tried opening the window but couldn’t as it was locked, and the lock was too high up for Frank to open it. Fuck, sometimes he really hated his height. There wasn’t anywhere to run so he was basically backed up into a corner.

“Frank Iero, please come with us,” said the female police officer, but Frank shook his head, avoiding her. Frank pushed her out of the way, but after he left the room, the male officer tackled him onto the floor, cuffing him as well.

Frank sobbed lightly as he was being crushed by the fatter man. He hated feeling like this. The claustrophobia was getting to him, and he could feel the anxiety getting to me. He couldn’t exhale or inhale very well because of the man, and his ribs felt like they were going to break. It felt like the other man kept putting pressure on his ribs, but it all left eventually as he was being pulled up. The female police officer gasped when she came into the room and scowled at the man.

“Joe, what the _hell_ are you doing? He’s the _victim_! God, you’re traumatizing him even further,” she said, helping Frank out of the other man’s grip, but not uncuffing him. Instead she held onto the chain so he wouldn’t escape.

“Angie, I thought he was the other – ” Joe tried to defend himself but shut himself up from the look that the woman was giving him.

“Let’s go,” was all she said. “I’m sure Mark got the others. Right?”

“Yeah.”

**

“Frank – is it okay if I call you that?” Angie asked, trying to be the nice cop, and she was trying to get Frank to trust her; to make it seem like Master Way was such a bad guy.

Master Way made mistakes – he wasn’t a bad guy anymore. Why did everyone think he was such a bad guy? People just pissed him off, that’s all. Frank decided to be defiant, to not answer their questions. Frank wasn’t dumb. He used to watch cop shows. He knew what would happen if he talked; they twist words around, build a case on his poor Master. Frank no longer saw Master Way a mean man who hurt him for no reason. Frank did bad things, so he had to be punished. Frank sighed and crossed his arms.

“I understand you’re not wanting to talk about Mr. Way,” she said, trying to ‘soothe’ Frank into talking. It won’t work, Frank told himself. “What you say is between you and I. Okay?”

 _Lies_ , Frank thought. He continued to look at her as if she was the world’s most ignorant person. He wasn’t scared; he just wanted to make sure his Master wasn’t going to get time. People made mistakes, and now… Master Way was making up for them. Why didn’t Lena, Jamia, and the rest of the world get that? Frank was sure that they made mistakes, too.

“Frank, are you scared?” Frank scowled at her. “Okay. I see that you don’t want to talk. I’ll give you a little time to calm down. I’ll be back, okay?”

**

They had left Frank alone in the room. Two other officers were watching the interrogation the entire time, but noting that Angie hadn’t made any progress with the boy. Angie’s captain was watching, and he sighed when she left the room. She sighed as well as soon as the door was shut. They made eye contact. The captain had offered her a cup of water that she graciously took, muttering a quiet thank you.

“He’s refusing the release any information, Captain,” Angie said to her superior, shaking her head and shrugging. “I think he’s wanting to protect Mr. Way.”

“Why would he do that?” another officer had asked. Cole was a new officer that was in training, watching what the older officers would do. “The man hurt Frank. Why protect someone like Gerard?”

Angie sighed again, taking a slow sip of her water. “I honestly think he has Stockholm Syndrome, but I’m obviously not a doctor, but it would explain his defiance towards me and the questions.”

“Let’s try a different route,” said Captain, but there was his hostile tone towards his voice. “Let’s try demanding him; it’s what he knows. It will get him to listen, I think. Should we send Angie or should we send a male? Joe is questioning Gerard, so obviously we can’t send him in. What about Mark?”

Everyone looked towards Mark who was just standing there quietly, but agreed by shrugging. He went inside the room towards the defiant boy. Mark wasn’t a big guy, but he could be intimidating if he tried to be. He had plenty of experience with defiant people that he was questioning. It was kind of cruel to send a male in to a room with a man who was broken, who probably had Stockholm Syndrome, and was mentally fucked up because of the sick men he had been with. But if this was the way to get information out, then he sure as hell would play the part. The team wanted to put Master Way away for a very long time, but if Frank wasn’t going to testify or answer their questions, then it would be such a hard case. Everyone knew that the evidence was gone and off of Frank’s body.

They had given Frank a jacket before they left the house, and then as soon as they had gotten to the police station a spare clothing that they had. Frank was grateful for the clothes that he was given as it wasn’t that awkward anymore, but now it was awful with the people that would come in and out of the room. He knew that there were people on the outside of the room, listening to their conversation.

“I’m Mark White, and I need you to answer my questions,” said the male officer, pulling the chair away from the table to sit down. “You understand why you’re here, right?”

Frank gave him the same blank stare that he had given Angie, his arms still crossed over his chest. Frank would continue to refuse all the officers that would come through; he wasn’t about to answer them or get his Master in trouble. No way, no how. Frank knew that they were changing officers because each one had a different tactic. Why did they think he was so stupid?

“Frank, this isn’t a game,” Mark warned. “Answer our questions for obstruction of justice,” he added when Frank didn’t get a reaction.

Frank bit his lip, trying to not let that phase him, but it did, but he wasn’t going to show it. Frank knew that was a lie; a victim can’t go to jail for refusing to answer, right? Frank just stared at the cop, blinking slowly like he did at the female cop. They were so stupid to think he didn’t realize their tactics. Frank knew that this Mark guy was probably going to leave soon when he realized that Frank wasn’t going to answer.

Mark slammed on the table, leaning over it to get in front of Frank’s face. “Mr. Iero, I need you to answer the fucking question. Do you really want to go to jail for someone’s crime?”

“Fuck you,” was all Frank said before going back to his silent treatment.

“Stand up,” Mark ordered, yanking Frank’s shirt.

Frank stayed in his seat, refusing to do what he was asked. This Mark guy wasn’t his boss – he wasn’t Master Way, so he couldn’t tell him what to do. “You’re not my boss,” Frank said, smirking as he leaned back in his chair.

“You’re so wrapped around that monster’s finger, aren’t you? Can’t you see that he’s hurt you?”

“He hasn’t hurt me!” Frank screamed, uncrossing his arms. “He loves me! I love him!”

“No you don’t.” Mark got up, going towards Frank’s side of the table, crouching down, touching his leg; still trying to intimidate him. “You have Stockholm Syndrome. That fucker hurt you so bad that you started to believe that you’re in love him.”

“You’re a fucking liar – get your hands off of me!”

“Frank, what has Gerard Way done to you?”

“He’s done _nothing_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how questioning works


	14. refused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this switches POV, but it helps the story! especially in this chapter

The cuffs were digging deep into Gerard’s wrist as they were severely tight from the fat bastard who cuffed him. Gerard wondered who had reported him. He debated that it was probably Lena or Jamia because Frank would never do this. Frank was tightly wrapped around his finger, and Frank was like a puppy; bored without his Master. Frank was now a good boy. Gerard sighed as he waited for another police officer to come question him. He continued to refuse to speak. He knew that Frank wouldn’t rat on him. Sure, Gerard was a little nervous, but nothing was too bad because he didn’t have to worry. He also knew that his brother would be in question, along with his slaves. All of their slaves – except Jamia – knew what would happen if they’d rat on their Masters.

There was a fat man who walked into the room, holding two cups of coffee. In the other hand had creamer and sugar. Gerard sighed in response. This was another trick to get him to talk. Gerard knew better; crime shows taught him. He knew that crime shows weren’t real, of course, but the same tactics still applied. The fat man reached the other cup towards Gerard, but of course, Gerard was not able to touch it since the fuckers weren’t uncuffing him.

“I’m detective Matthew,” the fat officer had said, pulling the chair out so he could sit down. There was a wide smirk on his face when he noticed Gerard looking at the coffee. It was hot and steaming, and it smelled good. “Now, you do know why you’re here, correct?”

Silence.

“Okay. I see. You have Frank Iero wrapped around your finger to the point where he wont talk either. Do you know how old he is? Seventeen. He’s been missing, and you kept him. Didn’t you? His parents are already on their way here. It’s a shame,” Matthew said, crossing his arms over his fat belly. “Gerard, if you talk to us, I’m sure there are ways we can go easy on you. You’re innocent, aren’t you?”

Silence.

“If you talk to us, we’ll let you go.”

 _Bullshit,_ Gerard thought to himself. All he really could think of was Frank – he knew that Frank had been kept by someone else, and obviously he was kidnapped, but he wondered if his Trainer was in questioning. Probably not because Frank wouldn’t tell that information to fools like these police officers. All these tactics were annoying as shit, but they weren’t getting to Gerard at all. He still stared dumbly at the officer in front of him.

“If you don’t talk to us, then you will go to jail.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Seems like I’m already going to go to jail with the accusations already,” he muttered bitterly. “Your tactics into scaring me aren’t working for me. Sorry I’m not some coward where you can bribe information out.”

**

Frank was sobbing by now as the other man scared him, but he continued to refuse information about his and his Master’s relationship. Frank lied his head down on the table, with his arms over his head. His head hurt from the way the officer had a grip in his hair – it was what made him start to cry. They couldn’t keep doing that to him. They were assaulting him, weren’t they? He was stronger than this if he wanted to prove Master Way’s innocence. Frank forced himself to stop crying as he looked up at the smirking officer before him. Frank scowled at him, wiping his face harshly.

“Willing to open up for me?” Mark asked, raising an eyebrow towards the younger boy.

There was a knock on the window, a call for the officer. Frank huffed when he walked out, irritation getting the best of him.

**

“Captain – ” Mark tried but he was interrupted by his superior.

“This boy had been missing for two years. We looked him up in The Missing Person database, and we eventually found out that it was him. We’ve notified the boy’s parents,” the captain said. “Now go back in there, do your worst by scaring him. Gerard needs to be put away.”

**

Frank watched the man come into the room again, a huge smirk on his face again. Frank scowled and rolled his eyes, crossing his arms again. He didn’t know what the man was planning on doing, but he wanted to continue to be defiant. He just wanted to get out of here, to be with his Master. Master Way was all that he needed – he didn’t want to be here anymore. He just wanted to hear Master Way’s heartbeat, to know that he was protected by the stronger man. The people outside the world he was now used to were so foreign to him; strange even. They didn’t understand this part of lifestyle. They all thought it was wrong, and that everyone who had a Master were just fucked in the head, but that wasn’t true. These feelings of love were true.

“We’ve got some news for you,” Mark said, sitting down in his chair. “I’ve been informed that you have been missing for two years. We notified your parents.”

Frank’s eyes went wide, shaking his head fast. “No, no no!” he shouted, standing up from his chair as he looked at the officer.

If Frank’s parents were really notified, then that meant that he was going to be taken home, sent to therapy. They were going to tell him what to do. They were make him go back to school, do all these things that a regular teenager did. He didn’t want to go to school, and he didn’t want to be back in his parents’ custody. He didn’t want to be saved by them anymore. He just wanted his Master. His parents were useless to him now. His parents wouldn’t understand him and his love for Master Way. No one seemed to be understanding it.

“Why no?”

“I just want Gerard!” Frank screamed at Mark, throwing his chair across the room. He was getting frustrated by these constant questions, constant scare tactics. He _needed_ Gerard. “Let me go!”

“Sit down,” Mark demanded, but Frank didn’t listen. “Or else you’ll be… punished.”

Frank stopped throwing his tantrum, eyes wide. Mark couldn’t do that to him, could he? No. He was not a Master. He was just a dumb police officer that couldn’t do shit. Frank started breathing heavily as he looked at him, shaking his head when Mark got out of his seat. Frank let out a scream as Mark came closer to him, bending his arm backwards. Mark led Frank to where his seat was, shoving him down. Mark picked up Frank’s chair for him to sit down in.

“Calm down, boy,” Mark threatened.

Frank was rubbing his hurt arm, still scowling at the boy. “Fuck you,” Frank said, flipping him off.

Frank got up again, flipped the table over and stood in the corner of the room, banging his head against the wall in hopes that it would kill him. He didn’t want to go home; he’d rather die than be without Master Way. Master Way was a drug that Frank needed or else he might be a goner. There was no way he would be able to live without that man beside him, caring for him. He needed a Master.

“Boy, this is serious. We have proof that he hurt you.”

“He didn’t fucking hurt me! Do you not get that through your thick skull? Why believe a pathetic little slut? – I know what he has done to me and what he hasn’t. I’m able to think for myself rather than what others make me think.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Frank walked closer to the man and slapped him across the face. It didn’t phase him on what he did until he was being backed up against the wall and his arms were placed behind his back. As soon as another officer came into play, the table was sat up, and Frank’s hands were cuffed to that table. Frank kicked his feet towards the other man across the table, but of course he wasn’t able to kick him. Mark scooted back far enough from the table so Frank wouldn’t be able to kick him.

“See, you are so wrapped around that guys finger, you’re willing to hurt anyone. You can’t think for yourself, can you?”

“I can too! I just can’t stand you insulting the man that I love,” Frank said, pulling at his restraints. “I’m so fed up with you. You can’t insult me, or touch me!”

Mark chuckled. “If Gerard is so innocent, then why won’t you talk?”

“Because it’s none of your goddamn business what goes on in our life.”

“So, all those bruises were for what, fun?”

“Yeah. Maybe I like to be bruised up and fucked in the ass,” Frank spat, smirking as he tried to gross the other man out. “I just love to be used up by Gerard. I _love_ it when he comes on my – ”

“That’s enough,” Mark scolded.

“Then maybe you should shut the fuck up.”

There was a knock on the window again, calling the police officer out. He groaned and walked out, seeing two other people – he assumed that it was Frank’s parents – and he greeted them warmly. The woman was short and hard a dark brown hair, and the man was tall and had a light shade of black with gray in it because of his age. Frank looked just like his mom. His mom was sobbing, her hand to her mouth. There was hurt in his father’s eyes too, but he covered his emotions by looking blankly at Mark. Frank’s father introduced himself as Frank Sr, and his mom was Linda.

“Frank is in questioning, I assume my captain has already mentioned that,” Mark said, looking over at his captain who was nodding, agreeing that he had told Frank’s parents.

“Why is he in questioning?” Frank Sr asked. “We were just informed that our son was here and in questioning. Why?”

“Well, he was part of sex trafficking. He was living with a man, and we’ve noticed he had been missing for two years.”

“Had he been living with that man for two years?” Linda choked out, seeking comfort from her husband. Frank Sr wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, pulling her closer to him.

“I don’t believe so, but it’s hard to tell. He’s refusing to answer our questions, and we believe he has Stockholm Syndrome. Uh, he’s really defiant right now,” Mark told him, shrugging his shoulders as he explained the situation. “We had a call who complained about the man who had your son. We had gone into the house, he and another girl were naked, bruises on their body. I assume that there is trauma on other places of their body. However, we cannot to any kind of testing without their permission – especially Frank’s as he is underage, and we didn’t have your consent.”

“I-I consent,” Frank’s mother said. “I need to know if my baby is sick. What kind of sick bastard keeps people?”

“He’s in questioning too, but we can’t get information out of him either. His brother and the boy his brother kidnapped are also in questioning, but again, they’re not answering our questions. It’s kind of a tough case right now. No one is releasing the information besides two girls who had called us.”

“Isn’t that enough proof? The bruises and the calls?” Frank Sr asked.

“Unfortunately no. The bruises could have been consensual in a weird way, and he described that the stuff they had done were consensual as well. Right now, it’s a he-said-she-said. Although we all have our assumptions, there’s no way we can make a solid case as much as we all want to. I’m sure you would like to see your son happy, and to put the man away, we can’t do that right now until Frank – or the others – release information,” Mark explained with a huge sigh, looking at Mr and Mrs. Iero’s faces. Of course they were upset that they couldn’t put Gerard away.

“That’s such bullshit,” Frank Sr said, shaking his head. “Where is the man? – what’s his name?”

“Well, we can’t release that information,” Mark said.

“Why the hell not?”

“Because it’s to protect the identity of the suspect,” Captain said, crossing his arms.

“Protect the _suspect_? Why can’t we protect _our_ _son_!”

“I know the frustration, sir, but by law we cannot release the suspect’s name until further information. When we find out that the suspect really is guilty, then we will release the information.”

“Can… can we see our son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment, pls


	15. trainer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i promise this is the last chapter where theyre at the police station. and itll get past the hospital shit too, so this is just a filler basically.

They had let Frank’s parents inside the room, which had sent Frank into a complete panic attack. He kept trying to escape from his cuffs that were locked on the table, and he kept shaking his head, as well as muttering ‘no’ over and over again. His long, dark brown hair was shaking everywhere, getting in his face. Frank could feel his heart beating in his chest, tears drawing up to his eyes from the panicky feeling that he had. The officers were trying to get him to calm down, to stop yanking his cuffs because it was going to leave bruises.

“Frank, calm down,” Mark demanded, feeling irritation coming on because the boy wasn’t listening to him. Frank let out a scream when Mark’s hand touched his shoulders, and another hand stopped his wrists. “Calm down. Your parents are here.”

“Fuck you,” Frank spat, looking at the man’s dark brown eyes. Frank continued to hurt himself by yanking on his cuffs. “Everyone get the fuck out.”

“No. We cannot do that until you answer our questions, and get a rapekit done.”

“ _Rapekit_?! – are you fucking kidding me? That is not going to fucking happen. G-Gerard never raped me!” It felt so foreign to say Gerard rather than Master. Frank was going to beat the shit out of everyone if they didn’t get out of this room. He was going to figure out a way to get out of these cuffs and beat the living shit out of Mark, especially.

“Any sexual contact was _all_ consensual?”

“ _Yes_.”

Frank heard his mom choke back a sob, and his father let out a long sigh. It was typical that his father tried to hide any emotion that he felt. He would often say how only pussies cry. Frank was now a faggot, and he didn’t understand why his father was here with him. Maybe he can scare them away; tell them how much he likes it up the ass. He didn’t want to go home with them if that’s what they were here for. Frank would rather sit here and starve than to ever go home without besides Master Way.

“Why don’t you guys believe me?” Frank asked, smirking as he looked at Mark, his mom, and his dad. Frank felt dizzy with it; too many emotions and people in one room. “I like it when Gerard and I fuck. I love it when his huge c – ”

“Frank,” his dad said, a threatening tone came about, but Frank refused to listen to that voice too. “Quit it.”

“No. If you guys want my side of the fucking story, then I need you to listen to me. G-Gerard never hurt me; he’s nice to me. We fuck. I enjoy it. Now, who would like some graphic detail on how we fuck? When can I get out of here because I’m sick of standing here with you three. All I want is Gerard. When can I see him?”

“Was he the man who kidnapped you?”

“No,” Frank said, shaking his head, not giving anyone eye contact. There was a time when Frank wanted to be saved by someone, and now he just wanted to be saved by Master Way. It’s all his brain consisted of. It’s the only one he thought about, day and night. Frank’s world was supposed to revolve around the older man, and now they’re threatening to take him away. Master Way was a crucial part of Frank’s life; if he want without, then that meant Frank would die. Frank didn’t want to die without Master Way.

“Then who did?” Mark asked, sitting down in his seat as he started to get intrigued with the words that came out of Frank’s mouth. He started writing down notes, to help better this case. “Who took you those two years?”

“My Trainer,” Frank said, sighing as he laid his head down on his aching wrists. Frank thought that maybe if he blamed Master Way’s mistakes on someone else, then his Master would be set free. Although Trainer never actually hurt him, he still took Frank. Frank could say that Master Way saved him.

“Do you know their name?”

“No, but one of the other men that were Trainers was named Oliver Shaw,” Frank said, biting his lip as he forced emotion towards the other man. He knew that these fools would believe a sob story if he tried hard enough. “He’s the one who hurt me… Gerard never did. He – he saved me.”

“Gerard saved you?”

“Yeah,” Frank said, nodding, sitting up a little bit as he stared at the man who wrote fast, note after note. “Trainer was horrible. He trains us into being perfect little whores, and… and then sells us when he’s done with us. I went to a slave market, and Gerard saved me.”

“Has… Trainer ever done anything to you?”

“Obviously. Trainer raped me,” Frank said, almost wanting to chuckle because these fools were believing him. Before being kidnapped, he remembered how bad of a liar he was. Now he was lying so good. “That’s how he trained.”

“What about the accusations towards Gerard? There are reports where we were told that he had put his hands on you and a few others in the house. He had knocked one of the other victims out,” Mark said, pulling out the report.

“Yes, but that’s because they attacked him. Lena and Jamia lied – Gerard saved her too, and he was paying for Lena’s college. What kind of mean man does that? Lena is going to school to be a doctor or whatever, and Gerard is helping her with that fund as long as she cleans and cares for the people Gerard saves.”

“What about his brother? We know he has someone too.”

“Yes, and that’s Michael’s boyfriend,” Frank stated like it was the most obvious thing in the entire world. “Just because you’re not used to this way of living, doesn’t mean it’s wrong or cruel. I love Gerard.”

“So… you’re saying that Gerard never touched you, raped you, or anything?”

“Exactly.”

**

  


It had been awhile since anyone had came in to talk to Gerard, and he kept counting the seconds until someone came back into the room. Sometimes he would start over if he lost count, or maybe he just wanted to start over. Gerard was steadily becoming more nervous by the minute, and he worried that maybe Frank told on him, and that they were just filling out paperwork before coming to arrest him. Gerard sighed loudly to himself, muttering words that only he could hear.

“So,” said Matthew when he walked back into the room. “Tell us how you met Frank.”

**

Interrogation had gone on for awhile, everyone was so tired and drawn out. Everyone wanted to just go home, but no one was giving the police solid answers. The only real answer that they were getting was from Frank, who continued to rant on and on about a different guy. The frustration was real with everyone at the station. Some of Frank’s details matched with the others, but sometimes not. It was weird. Gerard was always so snarky with all of his responses.

Frank just stopped talking all together when the cop kept mentioning rape kit. Frank had his head down and he didn’t listen, went back to being quiet and defiant. Frank heard his ears ring and his heart hurt when they said that they were going to have to do a rape kit. Frank hadn’t showered, so would there be evidence that he and Master Way had sex? If so, it would be consensual. Frank let him. And those past times were because of something idiotic that Frank did. Why couldn’t they just take his word for it? Wasn’t he the ‘victim’?

“Frank, come on,” said Mark, his voice had a gentler tone now when they realized they pushed the poor boy too far this time. It was one thing when he was defiant, but now he wasn’t being defiant on purpose; he was scared, young, and pushed beyond the breaking point. They were using trauma against him, to scare him, but they pushed too far.

“Boy,” said Frank’s father, trying to get his attention, but it clearly went unnoticed. “Get your ass in gear, lets get this done so we can all go home. Your mother and I are tired.”

Frank didn’t react to his father’s warning tone. He couldn’t anymore. He just wanted to sleep, but with the hand in his hair, it got him to his feet. Frank had no idea what would exactly go down with an exam, but he was too tired to ask questions, too tired to fight anymore. If he fought, then that meant that there was something to hide.

**

Matthew rubbed his face, looking at his watch, noticing that they had kept this gone for a little over three hours. Everyone was tired, and just wanted this case to go away. It was clear that Frank was a victim, but by whom? Gerard? Apparently not, and no one was giving any indication that it was besides Lena and Jamia. They had already been sent home with their parents, and would later be contacted if anything changed with the case. They knew this case would make it onto public TV because sex-trafficking was a huge epidemic right now. Sex rings were getting busted every other day, and it was clear that this was a sex-trafficking case, but was Frank telling the truth that Gerard saved him? Probably not, but then again it was a he-said-she-said. Michael and his ‘boyfriend’ had said that they were lovers, just the same with Frank and Gerard. They just had a unique relationship, they said. Their speeches seemed rehearsed, but there was no way to prove that. They were also going to do a rape kit on Pete; he was more willing than Frank.

“So, all of this mess is for nothing? Did you put your hands on Lena or Jamia?” Matthew asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to make sense of this mess.

“I did put my hands on Jamia,” Gerard was said honestly, nodding slightly. “Not my proudest moment, ha. But, yes. I did. She was putting her hands on me, so I retaliated. I didn’t think about my actions, but eventually walked away.”

“She said you knocked her unconscious,” Matthew pointed out.

Gerard shook his head, furrowing his brow. “God no. I’m not that much of an asshole.”

“Would you be willing to do a DNA test? If you’re so innocent and all…”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be awesome and comment. tell me what yall think so far! :D  
> give me your theories on this story, maybe i'll use them or tell you if youre wrong or right! :D  
> i would love to interact with yall more.  
> thank you _so _much for all the kudos and views!__
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/E1E1CT6U
> 
> If you like my work, please donate (you don't have to) as my family is going through something difficult. It's called buy me a coffee. $3 per donate. If not, I understand! It also goes towards my schooling. Thank you guys for reading<3


	16. misunderstood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this was really fucking short, but i ran out of ideas for this chapter.

The hospital was worse than the questions that the detective had asked. They were invasive as fuck, and they did not miss a section of skin. Luckily, it was a female nurse who did the rape kit on Frank, and it took hours for it to be finished. She tried soothing him, relaxing him as he had never done this before. There was a camera too, taking pictures of his bruises, but Frank tried to reassure her that these bruises were consensual, that he liked it when his boyfriend did it to him. Frank liked the bruises. The nurse scowled but nodded at him, and continued the exam. She didn’t really talk much except to tell him to relax and use gentle words with him. There was a brewing panic attack that Frank was going to have, but Frank had controlled himself. If he showed weakness, then that meant that he was lying; that Master Way was guilty.

After the exam was finished, the nurse wrote notes on her findings. “Did you have sex today?” she asked, not looking up at Frank.

“Um, yes?” he said, confused on why this information would be needed.

“There were fluids, so I was just making sure. Are you sure that the sex was consensual?”

“Yes.”

*

Everyone had gone home, including Master Way, Master Michael, and the slaves. Except Frank. Frank so desperately wanted Master Way by now, and now he was stuck at the hospital with his parents. They were urging him to come on, but of course he was refusing them. He stood in his place. They were not about to take him home – his home was with Master Way. Why didn’t they understand that he loved his Master? Was it that difficult to understand that he was gay and all he could focus on was his Master.

“Frank, lets go,” Frank Sr said, sighing as his teenage son acted like a tantrum throwing toddler. Frank didn’t act like this before his kidnapping; it changed him drastically. “We don’t have all day.”

“I don’t want to go,” Frank said, growling his answer. He crossed his arms over his chest, shook his head and was about to turn around before his father yanked him around. “Leave me alone! I _don’t_ want _you_! I want Gerard.”

“He’s your goddamn rapist, Frank. Did they turn you into a fag now?”

“Honey, please don’t use that word,” Linda said to her husband. She hated that her husband used such homophobic slurs, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. Her son wasn’t the same boy she knew, and before the kidnapping, she didn’t think her son was gay, but if he was begging to be with a man, then she would have to get over it.

“Yes. I’m a fag. I like it up the ass!” Frank shouted, making heads turn around, embarrassing his father and mother. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Get your ass in the car _now_ , Frank,” said his father, who scowled, the deep wrinkle in his forehead getting deeper. Frank knew his father wouldn’t actually hurt him in a public place like this; he would be reported. Frank just needed his mom and dad to understand that he didn’t want them.

“No! I don’t want to go with you. I want to go with Gerard. Do you not get that?!”

“Stop with this nonsense! Are you just trying to get a rise out of us?”

“No! I want you to fucking _listen_ to me,” Frank shouted, visibly shaking because of how angry he felt towards his parents, especially his father. “I want to go home with Gerard. Not you. I want my old life back where I was with the man that I love, not you.”

“But, honey, we’ve been looking for you for two years. Didn’t you miss us?”

“No.”

**

Frank was forced to go home anyway, and he knew that as soon as he stepped into the house was when his life was really going to change. He was going to be forced to go back to school with people he didn’t like, and to see his old bullies, and everyone else. His parents would act like nothing had changed – except for that it did – and they would forbade him from going anywhere that he wanted to. They would want him to go to church, see all his mother’s church friends, and to be a perfect Catholic boy. They wanted him to be not so fucked up in the head, to not be in love with a man like Gerard, or any man in general. But that’s not who Frank was. Frank was in love with Gerard, and that’s all he ever wanted. Eventually, they would understand that was who Frank became. He wasn’t going to be some fake straight person because of his father’s views, or the community. If he was that much of a disappointment, then his parents should just get rid of him anyway. To stop fighting for him; stop trying to change him.

His father had to literally pull him out of the car in order for him to get inside. Frank kicked and squirmed the entire way inside the house, but as soon as he stepped through those doors was when he stopped fighting. Nostalgia got the best of him, and he quit fighting, but didn’t move one inch. The memories of the house brought him back when he first got kidnapped. It was weird. The day had been a weird blur as he was probably drugged and then brought into the man’s van.

He remembered walking home from his friend’s late at night, not realizing that there was a van that had been following him. The van door had opened and he was yanked inside. The next thing he guessed was when he had been blind folded and drugged, and then he woke up in Trainer’s basement. It was a weird memory, Frank thought, but it was what had happened. This house made him remember it. The details weren’t exactly clear, though, and he knew that his parents wouldn’t understand it. He didn’t like it here.

“Are you hungry, sweetie?” Frank’s mom asked, sighing as she looked at him. He was just standing in the doorway. He didn’t move or speak. Just stood. Frank didn’t loko at there, staring at the wall behind her. “I was going to fix you your favorite dinner, if you wanted.”

Frank’s stomach growled at the mention of food, and he looked at his mom when he snapped out of the daydreaming. He met her eyes and nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled.

Frank didn’t remember what his favorite food was.


	17. feeling sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make this longer but i dont know how to continue this

An hour later, Frank’s mom had called them all into the dining room as she served her boys first. It made him miss Ray already. Ray was the best cook, and he missed being served by them, and being able to serve his Master, but Jamia and Lena took that away from him. They made him go back to his old life, where he – now – didn’t want to be. He felt so misunderstood. Felt alone, even. Frank looked down at the food that his mother had given him. It was spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Frank sighed as he looked at all the red sauce that was on the noodles, loving the smell, but missing Ray’s version of spaghetti. His mom had giant meatballs where as Ray had the hamburger meat mixed in. Frank wouldn’t be rude and insult his mom’s cooking.

“I hope you like it,” Linda said, sitting down, covering her lap with a napkin. Frank gave her a half-smile as he picked up his fork and began to slowly eat.

It was awkward to be sitting across from his father. His father would look up at his son, sigh, and then continue to go back to eating his food. No one knew what to say or ask. Frank knew that his father thought of him as a disappointment, and there was no way that he could be anything but that. Frank knew it would go back to how their relationship was if he stayed here too long. How could he escape, though? Frank remembered there was an old phone directory that held numbers, but he wondered if his Master’s name was in there.

Frank knew exactly what he would be doing as soon as everyone went to bed. It was risky, yeah, but it would be so worth it when he was finally able to be in Master Way’s arms. Master Way was so warm, so nice to him now, and Jamia just had to take it away because she decided to go against Master Way’s rules. It was her fault, not his.

“Frank?” said his mom, getting Frank’s attention. “Do… do you like the food?”

“Yeah. It’s good, mom. Thanks.”

**

After dinner Frank was willing to help clean the dishes and table, but his mom kept telling him to go sit down, that she was able to do it. Frank remembered when he was forced to do the dishes after dinner, to clean the table, but now it seemed as if his mom was tiptoeing around him. Walking on shells to make sure he didn’t get upset. Had he affected them that badly? It was a weird feeling. Frank sighed as he sat at the dinner table. He heard a few snuffles coming from the kitchen, and then that’s when he realized his mom was crying, but what for? He was home, but he wouldn’t be for too much longer. Frank knew that she couldn’t have been this upset for two years, could she?

Frank slowly walked into the kitchen where she was hunched over the sink, washing the dirty dishes. Frank remembered his mom didn’t cry too much until something actually had hurt her feelings, and he felt bad now. He shouldn’t have left his friend’s house way late at night. However, if he hadn’t, and if Master Way hadn’t bought him, then he would have never met the love of his life.

“Mom?” he said, walking towards he quietly. “Are… are you okay?”

She nodded but didn’t turn around. “Yeah, Frankie. I’m okay.”

“But… you’re crying,” he pointed out.

“Yeah… yeah, but, Frankie, I’ll be okay.”

Frank sighed as he walked closer to her, wrapping his thin arms around her waist, taking a deep breath, smelling her. It brought him back to his early years before he was kidnapped. His mom was always so chipper, but now she seemed so broken because of him. Frank tried to figure out a way to soothe his mom, but it was hard. Frank felt himself tear up.

“Things were hard while you were gone,” Linda said, a slight sigh came out as well. She looked at her broken son who stared back at her. She wished she could rewind time so Frank wouldn’t have been taken away from her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Frankie, it’s not your fault. Nothing was your fault.”

“But I love Gerard. That hurts you. I’m sorry,” Frank said, sobbing himself as he held his mom, both of them squeezing each other as they were overwhelmed with emotions. “You guys don’t understand it, and… that bothers me. But… but yeah, um. I love you, mom. I do. I love Gerard too.”

“How? Please explain to me,” she asked, begging almost as she tried to understand where he son was coming from. She knew that Frank had Stockholm Syndrome. She remembered this during her early years in college when she was studying to be a therapist, but she had to drop out of college because she had gotten pregnant with Frank.

“You won’t understand,” Frank argued, not in a mean tone, but stating a fact. “No one does. The cops don’t, Jamia and Lena. No one...”

“Just talk to me, honey, please.”

“I love Gerard because… he’s nice to me. When I was sick, he helped me feel better. Mom, he’s not so bad. I know that yours and dad’s beliefs are different than mine, but I know God doesn’t accept gays. I’m gay, and there’s no changing that. I know… I know that dad doesn’t like me; I’ve come to terms with that even before I was kidnapped, but I hope you still love me despite my attraction towards the opposite sex. Towards Gerard.”

“Frank, honey, he… he hurt you. How can you love someone like that?”

“He made mistakes. People make mistakes, and he’s apologized, mom. He… he loves me. He loves me like dad loves you.”

“But your dad – ”

Frank sighed. “See. You don’t understand.”

“You’re right, Frank. I’m sorry,” Linda said, letting go of Frank, leading him so they can sit down beside each other. Frank sat beside her, and he looked at her.

Frank remembered when his mom didn’t have bags under her eyes, or this sad gleam in her eyes. He remembered when she would wake up on a Sunday morning, blaring Johnny Cash or Elvis, and making food, and then she would have Frank help her with the cleaning. Frank and his mom were close, but now he wasn’t close with anyone in his family. Frank remembered when she used to wear make up, but even without it she had a natural beauty. His father may have been an asshole, but he still showed love towards his wife, but now it seemed rare. They didn’t associate really with each other from what Frank was seeing. Had Frank really made their life miserable?

“I’m sorry, mom.”

“Me too, Frankie. Me too…”


	18. sink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah. i cant believe that theres _100 _KUDOS!!!__
> 
> __THANK YOU <3_ _

Frank had been sent to his room when his parents said it was time for bed. It was a weird feeling. He was being told to do something that wasn’t by Master Way. Frank wondered how long it would take before he was able to search around the house in order to find the book. Frank really hoped that Master Way’s name was in there. He knew that in those books it usually was for phones that were landlines, and he knew that Master Way had one in his office, but would he be awake at this time of night? It was close to eleven.

When he was finally able to get to the phone it was getting closer to twelve. Frank walked quietly to the office where he knew the books might be held. As he continued to search for the big, yellow book, he listened to see if he heard any signs of his parents being awake, but he heard nothing. Frank sighed quietly as he finally found the book, taking it into the kitchen to get hold of the landline in the kitchen. Frank searched for numbers, and he wanted to let out an excited noise when he found Master Way’s number, but he didn’t. He squinted his eyes so they could adjust to the black text and with the lights being off; the only light as the overhead stove light.

Frank felt his fingers tremble as he dialed the number. His heart behind wildly as he waited. And waited.

He felt his heart start to sink as the ringing kept going but –

“Hello?”

“Master?”

“Frank, it’s _midnight_. How… how did you get my number?”

“Phone directory? Anyway, I miss you,” Frank said, biting his lip as he waited for Master Way to respond. “Can I see you?”

Master Way sighed. “Frank. Look, we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m your _rapist_! We cannot see each other, Frank. So no. Why don’t you go back to your old life, and try and forget about me. I’m no one, Frank. I’m a monster; I hurt you. I should be put in jail. I have no idea why I didn’t tell them the truth – I wish you had told them truth. I wouldn’t have cared, honestly.”

“You made a mistake. You didn’t mean to hurt me, yeah?It’s okay, Master. I love you.”

“You don’t love me, Frank. I made you think that you do because that’s what Stockholm Syndrome does. The… victim falls in love with their captor in hopes that they don’t kill them. Frank, I’m your captor, and you were my victim. You don’t actually love me – you think that you do, but I know you don’t. It’s okay.”

“That’s not true. I wish everyone would just stop thinking like that. They don’t know shit.”

“Frank, listen. You will have a better life without me.”

Frank shook his head despite the fact that he knew Master Way couldn’t see him. “N-no. Master, please – I need you. Please let me see you.”

“Frank, quit it. Now. You have no idea what you’re saying anymore. You used to fight me, and now you want me. We can’t see each other.”

“We can!” Frank started tearing up as he begged his Master. “Please,” he added pathetically.

“How?”

“I-I’ll take the bus! Or… or walk. I don’t know.”

Master Way let out a long sigh. “Fine. Call me _tomorrow_ , and we can set up a time.”

“What’s your address?”

**

Frank didn’t wait at all. As soon as the phone call was done, he walked out the door quietly, locking the bottom lock as his mother always did. He shivered as the nightime chill took over, and decided to walk along the streets. He had also borrowed his mom’s phone to use the maps to lead him the right direction. It told him that he would be there in two hours. He wondered if a cab was around this late at night, but usually those were around clubs and stuff, and Frank’s parents lived in a small area. Frank huffed out a breath as he set foot.

Frank was at least thirty minutes into the walk when he passed a bar, looking at all the people who drunkenly stepped out. There were tons of people who slurred their speech, wanting to get a taxi. Frank knew that it would cost money, but he didn’t know how much. All Frank had on him was what he scrapped out of his mom’s purse. It was three dollars in change.

Frank was stopped by an older woman, her hair was brown, and she had a kind face. She wasn’t tall at all, just average height. She tapped his shoulder and said, “Hey, how old are you? It’s late.”

Frank smiled. “I’m… walking home from a friend’s. I don’t have a ride,” he said, running a hand through his hair. He hoped that maybe she would give him a ride to Gerard’s place.

“Oh honey, here – let me drive you home, okay?” she asked, leading him to her car. She opened the door for him and Frank told her the address.

“Honey, are your parents at work or asleep?”

“Yeah. My dad is asleep and my mom is at work,” he lied, acting sad. “My dad works hard during the day, you know. Comes home late, I guess. Ha...”

The woman clicked her tongue. “Understandable. Okay.”

The woman had put the address into her GPS and they continued to drive. The drive was actually short, and it went by fast because the woman would not stop talking. She continued to talk about how she’s a bartender and she had just gotten off from her shift when she saw Frank. She told him how dangerous the streets could be, and he was almost tempted to say ‘I know’ but that would have been fishy, and he would have to walk the rest of the way to Gerard’s.

When the drive ended, the woman stopped and looked at Frank. “My name is Amy. See ya around.”

“Frank.” They shook hands and Frank decided to get out of the car after a quick thank you.

Frank took a deep breath and went to the door, raising his hand to it. He knocked firmly even though it was super late. He looked at his mom’s phone and it was nearing 1:30 AM. There was no way Gerard was awake still. But Frank had hope that he was.

Frank felt his heart start to sink after the fourth knock.

  



	19. can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive hardly had any inspo and days off, soo heres this.

Frank must’ve fallen asleep against his Master’s door because the next thing he knew, the door was being swung open and a tall figure cleared their throat. He looked up and noticed that it was Master Way. Frank hurried up to get to his feet and looked at the older man, a smile was on Frank’s face as their eyes met. Frank couldn’t tell whether Master Way was surprised, or mad, or what because the look on his face was blank. Frank knew that he should have followed the orders that Master Way gave him, but he didn’t because he just needed his Master; Frank hoped he would understand that.

“Frank, what are you doing here? Why were you sleeping on my doorstep?” Master Way asked, scowling at him. He crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed as he waited for Frank to answer the question.

“I… I came last night,” Frank said, biting his lip as he started to tremble from the look his Master was giving him. It scared him slightly because he knew he was going to get in trouble from disobeying him. Frank started to stutter as he tried to explain himself. “I – I couldn’t wait. I just… I need you.”

“Frank… I told you to wait. You disobeyed me!” he half-shouted. “Go home. I-I can’t even… I can’t. Go home…”

“I don’t want to go home, Master. Please, don’t make me go home.” Frank grabbed Master Way’s shirt, digging his fingers in as he thought that maybe if he let go, then Master Way would shove the door in his face and never see him again. It was breaking him already. “I-I can’t – no, please. I-I need you, please. Master, you… you don’t understand. Please? I love you, Master.”

Master Way took a deep breath. “You can’t love me,” he said slowly, taking Frank’s hands from his shirt and putting them down. Frank made a sad noise as he did so. “You make me so mad, Frank. You make me crazy, and I… I can’t hurt you. I’m a fucked up man, Frank.”

“I-I don’t care, please. Let me love you, yeah? Please… I want you to be my master. I need it. I can’t live without you. If I don’t see you anymore, I will kill myself.”

“Don’t you ever say that!” Master Way shouted, having a firm grip on Frank’s shoulders. Frank cringed away from him, but his master kept him in place.

“You… you can hurt me, Master.”

Master growled at the younger boy. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“I do, though.”

“Go home, Frank.”

“No! Master, please, let me in – I just… let me talk,” Frank said frantically as he tried to get Master Way to listen to him. He was so sick of people not listening to him. Now it was the man he wanted who wasn’t listening. “Please.”

Master Way sighed. “Fine. You can stay for thirty minutes to explain yourself, nothing more.”

Frank was led into Master Way’s office. Neither of them spoke as they walked to there. It was strange; Ray wasn’t in the kitchen. Frank couldn’t see Master Michael anywhere. It almost seemed as if as it was only Master Way living in the house. Frank surely hoped not, but something told him that it was. Master Way looked so pathetic; sad. He looked broken, but Frank knew that it was because Master Way had made a mistake. Sure it was a huge mistake, but only a mistake.

When they arrived to Master Way’s office, Frank pulled a chair closer to his desk. Master Way sat in his own seat, staring at Frank. Frank tried to form words, trying to have him understand without having to hear him babble about shit that didn’t matter. Frank sighed as he met eyes with his Master. Frank took a deep breath before talking.

“I want you to understand me when I say this,” Frank said slowly, taking another deep breath. Frank continued to get his thoughts in control. “I love you, Master Way. No one understands that – not even you. It makes me sad because I love everything about you – you just made a mistake, it happens to us all. It’s okay. Call me crazy but I forgive you; I deserved my punishment. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My parents are foreign to me now, and they don’t know who I am, and I don’t know who they are either. They’re just… people to me. They don’t understand that I love you. My father wants nothing to do with me, and every time my mother looks at me, she cries. I don’t understand; I’m used to this life now, and I don’t want change. I want you. You’re all that’s on my mind. You’re my drug, Master. I want you; I need you.”

Frank took a deep breath as he continued to speak. “I need you like a junkie needs their drugs. I need you because if I go without you any longer, then I might die. It feels like my heart is so heavy, ready to burst. I can’t get enough of you; your smell. Your mouth, body, on me. I want you. If I make a mistake, hurt me; teach me better. Just let me love you. I need you.”

“Frank, this… this is not love. I _raped_ you. You don’t love me. You have Stockholm Syndrome,” Master Way said, sighing. “Frank, I… I can’t love you. In fact, I still see you as a slave. There were plenty of slaves that I have hurt and killed, sold. I have no idea where they are in life anymore. I’ve hurt innocent people for the pure fun of it because I was hurt and sold myself. Do you see how awful that is? I’m a monster. I have no idea why I lied to the police, or expected you to lie for me. I should have told them the truth, told them about the many others before you. I didn’t, though. I guess that it would mean that if I told on myself, I would have ratted on my brother and McCracken, too. I don’t know anymore.”

“But… – ”

“Frank, please understand me. If you were to stick around, I have no idea how to even calm myself. I was hurt in the way I hurt you. I had many dicks up my ass, beaten black and blue. Shoved down stairs, and left in a basement for weeks. I had eaten scraps, used a bucket as my bathroom. I slept on the cold dirty floor of a basement, slept outside in the rain. I was put on the internet at thirteen. I was still a child, who didn’t understand the changes in my body. I was kept until I was an adult. My owner sold pictures and videos to people on the internet for large amounts of money, and I was threatened to be killed multiple times if I didn’t please the buyers. The youngest slave I’ve ever had was sixteen.”

“Why don’t you change for the better? Go to counseling; change yourself. Be someone. Love me.”

“Frank, that’s the issue. I can’t love anyone.”


	20. calling

Frank’s heart hurt. Now, it wasn’t because of him needing Master Way, it was because Master Way was hurt emotionally, and he was doing what he was taught. Frank felt bad for his lover, and he now understood some of the things Master Way had done to him. It made him want to cry for his Master, although normal people would see that as wrong. To others, Master Way was a monster. To Frank, he was not. Frank hoped that people would eventually see that, and that they would understand the love that they – well Frank – shared. Frank took in Master Way’s words carefully.

“ _Frank, that’s the issue. I can’t love anyone_. _”_

Frank knew that wasn’t true. If he could love his brother, then he could love Frank, or at least Frank hoped so. Frank wanted to kiss his Master, have him make love to him. Anything at all. All he wanted was to feel his strong hands and fingers on his body. He wanted to –

“Frank, are you listening to me?” Master Way asked, catching Frank’s attention. Frank looked dumbly to his master.

“Uh… sorry. I-I got distracted,” Frank said, biting his lip, looking down and letting out a shaky breath. Frank knew it had been at least twenty or so minutes since coming into his Master’s home. Frank felt at home here where as he didn’t feel that way when he was with his parents. When he was with his parents, it was like meeting new people, being in their home. It was awkward.

“But you can love,” Frank eventually said after a few minutes of silence. “You can love me.”

“No I can’t.” Master Way shook his head, letting out a huge sigh as he looked at the clock as well. “I really can’t.”

“But… you love your brother,” Frank pointed out.

“Yes. I have to love him because he’s family.”

“Okay. Yes, and you can love me because I’ll teach you, yeah?”

Master Way ran a hand through his long hair, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not made to love someone romantically. I was in a relationship with McCracken long ago, and all I do is corrupt people. That’s all I’m good for; I’m a bad, toxic person. I can’t have anyone love me because it’s awful. Relationships are an awful thing, honestly.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. Frank, you’re young. You deserve someone who’s around your age – fall in love with them, not me. If we were to be together, all I would do is what I did to McCracken. I changed him. He wasn’t the person he is today. McCracken was a good guy, and when… we were in relationship together, our Master found out, and he whipped me black and blue. I changed B – McCracken because of it. Neither one of us were the same person. More so me…”

“I forgive you, okay? I – ” Master Way stood up and looked at Frank. “I – I love you.”

Frank stopped breathing when Master Way came closer to him. Frank knew that he was disobeying every time he spoke, and when he would stay here longer, he was disobeying because the minutes were passing quickly. They both knew that it had been almost thirty minutes. Frank looked down when Master Way stood right in front of him.

Frank felt a hand in his hair, pulling his hair back so they looked up at each other. Frank let out a small noise. “You don’t have a clue how mean I can be.”

“How worse can it be? I’m okay with that. I love you.”

“Stop saying that! You don’t love me, Frank. _Please_ , stop saying that.”

“Then you have to fucking understand me!” Frank shouted, stopping his foot.

There was silence before Frank stepped up onto his toes, pressing his lips onto Master Way’s. Master Way made a small noise, startled at Frank’s bold actions. Frank grabbed onto his Master’s shirt for dear life, not letting him go as his fingers dug deeper into his sleep shirt. Frank sighed against his lips as he continued to back Master Way up against a wall, letting their bodies touch firmly. There was a spark, Frank could tell, that radiated from them both. Frank felt so connected to his Master in many ways than one at that moment.

Frank slipped his tongue into Master Way’s mouth, letting him taste him. The kiss was so dirty and rough, making Frank want more; wanting to be touched as they kissed. Master Way was so slow to reciprocate, but eventually he warmed up the the action. Master Way soon started to dominate him, making Frank let out a pleased noise. Frank was the one who was flipped to the wall now, and he felt so happy to be squished between a wall and his lover’s warm body.

“Frank, _fuck_ – ” was all Master Way could get out before he started to feel lips on his again, and a sneaky hand unbuttoning his pants, letting them fall to the ground with his boxers as well. There was a warm hand wrapping around his semi-hard dick.

“Let me suck you, Master? Can I put your big cock in my mouth?” Frank said, his dirty talking was getting the best of Master Way. There was no way he can refuse Frank, especially with his big doe-eyes, and the sinful mouth of his. “Let me taste you. Let me feel your come in my mouth, please. I need it.”

Master Way started to push his shoulders, having Frank get down onto his knees. “I’m not taking it easy on you,” Master Way said. “You disobeyed me. I get to fuck your throat until it’s raw.”

Frank let out a whimper as his Master shoved his cock into his mouth, starting his own pace rather than letting Frank set it. God, this is exactly what he missed; loved the roughness of it all. Frank wanted it so goddamn bad that it was killing him. He also wanted to be fucked, to be claim when Master Way decided to come in his ass, or on his face. He wanted to lick his Master’s cock clean after he was finished. He wanted him so bad that it physically hurt him. He wanted to _please_ him.

“Fuck, Frankie, your throat is so fucking _tight_ – ” Frank heard him moan lightly, and Frank hummed to add pleasure for the older man. Frank felt a hand grip his hair roughly, making Frank moan. It was hard to make any noises, really, but he knew the vibrations drove the older man crazy.

Frank felt himself being yanked up. He looked into his Master’s eyes, they were blown. Frank bit his lip, loving the taste of Master Way that was still on his lips and tongue. Frank let a smirk come out as he realized he almost made his master come so quickly. Frank felt so satisfied with what he was doing; maybe this was the way to do things.

Frank was being pulled towards the bathroom, and Frank felt a shiver run up and down his body. As he realized they were going to fuck in a shower. It made sense. Frank hadn’t showered since he left Master Way’s, and he didn’t have any clean clothes to change into considering he outgrew his old clothing, and he was an only child. He wouldn’t be able to fit his father’s clothes either. So he was stuck until further notice. He knew that he wouldn’t mind wearing Master Way’s clothes, but he had a feeling he was going to force him to be naked. Frank was okay with that, actually.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard against this bathroom wall. You’ll be crying, screaming my name so loud the entire world would be able to hear. If you think I’m going to be gentle on you, you have a new thing coming. I’m gonna make sure you don’t walk for a week, baby boy,” Master Way threatened, and saw that Frank let out a shiver and let out a small whimper.

Frank felt Master Way’s hands slowly undress him, yanking his shirt off, and letting it land with a small thud. Frank sighed as he felt his Master’s large hand smooth down his body, running from his shoulders to his arms, and to his hips. Frank let out a whimper when he felt one hand playing with his left nipple, squeezing it and then he felt Master Way’s mouth on it. He could feel his teeth grazing the small bud of nerves. Frank pushed Master Way closer, not wanting the small pleasure to go away.

Frank soon felt his pants go to the floor, along with his boxers. The next thing that Frank knew was he was being stroked, and he started to breath heavily with the pleasure. It wasn’t long before the pleasure was taken away, and he was being shoved into the shower. Frank groaned as he was backed up against the wall, his stomach touching the cold tiles. Master Way stood behind him, spreading his asscheeks apart to get a good look at the younger boy’s hole. Master Way licked his lips hungrily, and Frank knew what was going to happen next, but that didn’t stop him from jerking away from the action. Frank felt strong hands on his hips as he was held in place.

Frank could feel his Master’s tongue lick around his hole, his fingers digging into his cheeks to keep him spread open. Frank didn’t know what to do with himself; he didn’t know if he was allowed to touch himself as he needed it quite badly, but he couldn’t form words to ask. He wasn’t about to disobey if he wasn’t allowed to touch himself, because he worried that the pleasure would fade away. The amount of pleasure Master Way was giving to him, was amazing – he felt dumb with it, if he was honest. He never wanted this to stop, but at the same time he wanted to be fucked like Master Way had promised him.

“M-Master…” Frank whimpered out as he felt a finger slip inside of him. Frank felt as if he was about to burst with the amount of pleasure that he was receiving from the older man. It wasn’t too long until he felt another finger, and then another. The fingers were stretching him out, touching his sweet spot as the minutes ticked on.

“Master, _please_ – fuck me,” Frank begged him, his fingers clawing at the shower tiles. Frank felt the fingers slide out of him, and Master Way’s tongue back on him, licking him only for a little longer before he felt his Master stand up, spread his cheeks, and start to insert himself quickly.

Frank let out a noise of pleasure as he waited the slight pain to go away. It burned badly, but he knew that it would turn good in a matter of seconds. There was a hand rubbing his hip, and he let a moan when the older man bottomed out. Frank groaned and shifted, trying to give Master Way a hint that he was ready.

“Come on, please,” Frank whined, pushing back, but he was held in place. “Master, just – ”

Master Way had rested his forehead between as he waited for Frank to adjust – despite Frank urging him on – and he decided to go for it when Frank didn’t expect it. Frank let out a yelp as Master Way pulled almost all the way out, and then slammed back into the younger boy, teasing him. Frank kept making noise as he just wanted to move back against him, but he was still being held in place. Frank had his eyes closed, and he felt fingers against his lips. Getting the hint, Frank opened his mouth so he was able to suck on Master Way’s fingers.

Frank was sobbing with pleasure, almost choking on his Master’s fingers when his prostate was hit. Frank gagged only slightly, but spat them out, feeling them go down his chin, and started to lightly play with his nipples, pulling them and making them hard. Frank then felt a hand on his cock, stroking him in the rhythm that he was getting fucked in. Frank moaned again, clawing at the tiles still, not sure what to do anymore.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Master Way said, going faster, but stroking Frank faster. “Come for me, Frankie.”

It didn’t take being told twice before Frank came harder than ever, covering his Master’s fist. Frank soon felt the older man come inside of him, and he whined as he became over sensitive. There was a moment of silence when Master Way pulled out, washing them both, and they got out. Frank felt a soft, fluffy brown towel being wrapped around him as he was led out of the bathroom to Gerard’s bedroom, him finding clothes for Frank. The clothes were a bit baggy but Frank felt so comfortable in the baggy clothes.

Frank heard a ringing, looking up at Master Way. “Is that your phone?” he asked.

Gerard scowled. “No.”

Shit. Frank almost forgot that he had brought his mother’s phone with him. He grabbed the phone out of his pocket, and looked at the caller ID. It was his father. He didn’t know whether to answer it or not.

“Should I?”

“Yeah.”

Frank took a deep breath and answered the call. “Hello?”


	21. scolding

“Hello?” Frank said, biting his lip as he waiting for his father’s loud, booming scold. It was bound to happen – his father never had the best temper in the world. His mom was the level one.

“Frankie?” said his mom, making Frank let out a huge sigh as he was relieved that he wasn’t about to get snapped at. He knew that he wasn’t making the right choices by running away, leaving without telling anyone. Frank should have at least left a note or something, but his heart got the best of him.

Frank remembered there was only a few times when his mom would raise her voice at him, but it wasn’t a lot, and she and Frank were close, but since the kidnapping, they drifted apart – Frank worried she had changed, that maybe she would yell at him. That she would now have a horrible temper because he had been gone for so long, and it may have changed her. Frank should have at least told her that he was leaving, to go see Master Way – although that would have gotten a big fat “no”, and started a fight from not only her, but from his father because his father likes to butt in where he doesn’t belong.

“Yeah,” was all he could get in before she started to talk.

“Are you where I think you are?” she asked, and there was no point in lying because she knew; she wasn’t dumb. She knew that all Frank had wanted was his Master. “Are you with… _him_?”

“Yeah… I-I need him,” Frank told her, sighing sadly as she still didn’t understand. “It would be like you without dad...”

“Frank, he – ”

“Don’t.”

“Okay, but you should have at least told me.” His mom sounded like she was crying, or about to cry, or something. She sounded very disappointed in him. Frank looked at his Master, mouthing a quick ‘sorry’, as his mom continued to talk. “I’m disappointed.”

“I know.”

“Frank, you stole from me – you stole my phone, and I mean, I guess it was a way to get a hold of someone if need be, but I didn’t appreciate it. I want you home – I hate being that mother especially since I just got you back, but since you’re with… that man, I can’t have you go there.”

“Mom, I’m almost eighteen, and I love him.”

“Come home,” she demanded.

“No.”

“Frank Anthony – ”

Frank knew he wasn’t getting anywhere with his mom, so he decided to hang up on her. It didn’t make any sense on going back and forth with the older woman, and he figured it was useless to keep trying to make her understand. She would _never_ understand. Frank sighed, putting the phone down as he looked back up at his master. Frank was sad now; he knew that he needed to go home, or else there would be some kind of search thing. It wasn’t the first time that he had that happen. He remembered being fourteen when he ranaway for the night, and they had called the police to search him down. All he had gone was to his friend’s. They called the police for his embarrassment.

Frank looked down at his feet when his Master hadn’t said anything, knowing that he made the wrong choice by coming here and hanging up on his mother. God, all he kept doing was messing up. How could he ever please anyone if all he kept doing was disappointing people? He was just waiting for a huge lecture from his father, mother, and his Master. Master’s would hurt him a lot more than if it was his parents. Frank knew that his Master caused him hurt if he disobeyed, but it was what he needed.

“Master – ” Frank tried, but was cut off when he heard Master Way clear his throat.

“I think you need to go home,” his Master said, sighing as he went to go sit on his bed. Frank hesitated before kneeling on the floor as he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to sit on the bed or not. Frank was a slave; a pet. Pets were only allowed on furniture if he was told to. Master Way was angry, now he wasn’t sure if he was allowed now.

“But… why?” Frank asked, looking down at the ground. Frank tried doing what he was told to do when he was with Trainer, but he couldn’t help but be defiant. He wanted to know the truth with everything; he wanted to know that Master Way loved him.

“Because you can’t be here,” Master Way said, growling almost. Frank shook his head, crawling towards him as he nuzzled his Master’s leg, as if he was begging him to let him stay.

“Let’s run away together, please?”

“God, Frank, _no_!” A hand had gone across Frank’s cheek, taking him off guard, and made his eyes tear up. Frank gasped slightly, and turned away from him.

“See, you can’t even obey me now, what makes you think I want you?”

Frank got up, gathering up his stuff and walked out of the house.

**

Frank didn’t even realize where he was going until he made it to his ‘home’. He turned the knob and walked inside, noticing his parent’s eyes on him. His father looked pissed off, and his mom looked upset, but he didn’t care. He sat his mother’s phone on the table, walking towards his room. He didn’t want a lecture at the moment; he felt defeated. Maybe Master Way really didn’t want him. Frank knew that was a possibility now, and it hurt him.

Frank’s cheek still stung a little bit with the force of the smack, but that’s not what truly bothered him. It was the lack of care, the lack of love that his Master showed him. It was clear, sort of, that maybe he was just a fucktoy. That’s all he was. Frank was a whore to be used. His holes were nothing more. He was nothing more. He started crying as soon as his bottom sat on his bed, and the soreness from his ass made it worse.

Frank could hear footsteps coming close to his room, but he pretended to fall asleep, in hopes that whoever it was, would leave him alone. There was a knock, and then the door opened. He could tell that it was his mother. He could hear her sigh.

“Frank, I know you’re not asleep,” she said, coming to sit on the bed beside Frank. She started running her fingers through her son’s hair. “Let’s talk.”

“No, I’m done talking,” Frank muttered lightly, not wanting to upset her. Frank sighed as he loved the feeling of his hair being played with. “I can’t talk about the same thing over and over again. No one will ever understand it.”

“You’re right, I guess. But you have to realize that I will never stop bothering you when you’re upset. I want you to talk to me.”

“Mom, it’s the same thing over and over again. I can’t stress it enough,” Frank said, sighing. “I love Gerard, but he doesn’t love me. No one understands it, and he will never love me. I love him more than anything, and I hate that I do because it hurts.”


	22. father's son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might write tomorrow. i got today and tomorrow off, so uh yeah.   
> pls comment :DD

His mom didn’t know what to do with him. She knew there was no way she could ever change his thoughts on Gerard. Everyone but Frank knew that Gerard was a bad guy, and yet, there was nothing anyone could do. Frank could sneak out, stalk the man, and still – there was nothing that could be done. Therapy wasn’t an option because it would do no good. Frank could go right in, stress how he loved the man, and still, no progress. It was kind of messed up on how Frank adored the man. The man had raped him, abused him, and broken him beyond repair. Frank was right, though. He was an adult, and he could make his own choices, but there was this deep feeling inside his mom where she didn’t want to let the young Frank go. She wanted her baby boy back, but he was lost somewhere. The boy they brought home wasn’t Frank. It was someone else with deep trauma.

Frank would never be how she remembered; so full of life, played guitar, and had the will to fight. Whether it was against his father, or school, or whatever – there was this fight inside of him, but now he was beaten and broken down. There was no fight anymore. There was no life. All that he consisted of was wanting Gerard. Linda was so sick of hearing how he wanted his abuser, but there was no way she could stop it as much as she wanted.

Frank would walk out of the house, come back in tears a few hours later, and seclude himself in his room. He wouldn’t eat, wouldn’t leave his room. He wore the same clothes Gerard had given him despite his mom going shopping for him. Nothing worked. She tried suggesting him to go shower, so she could sneak in and take the dirty clothes away, throw them in the trash, and trade them for his new clothes, but he denied the request, and ignored everyone. He kept telling everyone that they weren’t his master, that he didn’t have to do what they were telling him. Frank disobeyed everyone, besides Gerard. Gerard had Frank wrapped around his pinky, and there was no way to unwrap him. All Linda wanted was her son back.

Frank was angry – angry at everyone in the house. Angry at the world. One day he had broken the guitar that was in his room, ripped the blankets off the bed, broke pictures off of his dresser. The dresser drawers were ripped out. Holes in the walls one day after he came back from Gerard’s. The room was a mess, and Linda truly became mad, but there was nothing she could do; he wouldn’t listen. She didn’t have the guts to send Frank’s father up into the room, because his temper was poor, and it would intimidate Frank, but not by much.

“Frank,” Linda gasped when she first seen the mess. “What… why? Why did you do this for?”

Frank stared at her blankly. “He doesn’t want me.”

Linda sighed, carefully coming into the room so she could be beside her son. “Frank, this… this wasn’t acceptable. Honey, I… I’m sorry that it hurts. But… I – I, um, I’m going to have to ask you to clean your mess up. Shower, too...”

“No.”

“Frank, don’t make me go get your father,” she threatened, not seeing any reaction from her son. She knew that in most victims – if it was a male that hurt them – then men would intimidate them, but there was nothing that indicated that Frank was scared and that he would straighten up.

“Do it,” he said. “I don’t care. What’s he gonna do? Hit me?”

“Frank, do you see the damage? – honey, the walls have holes in them! Your father and I have to fix these with our money. I don’t see what caused this, you know? And… I want to know. It’s no surprise that he doesn’t want you. He’s told you before, correct?”

“So?”

“Frank, you can’t force someone to want you.”

“I can give him my body, let him fuck me, and he’ll want me then.”

Linda took a deep breath and shook her head. “Frank… that’s _not_ how it works.”

“It should.”

“I – I can’t do this. Frank, you need counseling.”

“So they can tell me that I’m fucking crazy for wanting my ‘abuser’ to fuck me up my ass and love me?” he hissed, scowling at his mother. Frank was getting angrier by the second. “So they can tell me that I need to get on all of these medications to ‘make me feel better’? – You don’t understand that he is… is not my abuser! He _corrects_ my mistakes.”

“By what? _Raping_ you?”

“Sure. If that’s what you want to call it,” Frank said sarcastically. “Maybe I like it. Maybe I like it rough. Sorry your son’s a whore. Sorry that I love dick up my ass.”

“There is no need to be so vulgar, Frank,” she scolded, acting as if he was a child.

“It’s true. I’m sure all your entire life that you wanted some smart man who will fall in love with a ‘pretty woman’ and give you thirty grandchildren, and now… that’s at a lost. I am gay – I love when Gerard sucks my dick, when his dick goes up my ass, and when I suck his dick.”

“Frank, stop.”

There were heavy footsteps that indicated that his father was coming up, and he stopped as soon as he saw the mess that Frank’s room was in. Frank Sr soon turned red with anger, and yet, it still hadn’t bothered Frank. If it had been Master Way, then it would faze him at all. Frank just looked at him with the same expression he had given his mom. When he was younger, he was intimidated by him, but now he didn’t care. If his father had hit him, then he would run away.

“Frank, what the fuck,” he seethed, stepping closer towards his son. “What the fuck is this?!”

“A mess,” Frank said.

“Obviously! This is not your _fucking_ property!” he yelled loudly, and Frank just stared at him. “How goddamn stupid are you?!”

“Fuck off,” Frank said, standing up from his bed.

Frank tried to push past his father, but his dad pushed him back down. Frank fell to the ground instead of on the bed. He whimpered but it soon turned into a growl, not wanting his dad to realize that he had hurt him. Frank was forced to look up at his father.

“What?” Frank asked, scowling. He didn’t care that he was being disrespectful. “Not pleased with me?”

“God, Frank… I can’t do this anymore. We should just lock you up into a nut house! That man had fucked you up in many ways than more. Your mother and I can’t do this anymore – you’re disrespectful, and all you do is take your anger out on us. What did that man do to you?!” he screamed.

“Fucked me in the ass,” Frank said, laughing slightly at his father’s reaction. “Made me suck his dick.”

Frank wasn’t truly expecting the slap to the face, nor did he expect being pushed to the ground, and being kicked in the side. “Are you wanting an abusive asshole? If so I can give you that.”

“No. I don’t want it from you… I want it from Gerard.”


	23. scared

Frank spat blood at his father, pushing past his mother and father. He stormed out the front door, and decided to just walk around. He had no place in mind since he knew that his master didn’t want him. Nobody truly wanted him. He was a waste of space, wasn’t he? He was going crazy with all the pushing and pulling from his parents and his Master. He could feel his heart breaking into tiny sharp pieces. Soon he would be nothing. He would stay awake at night, or sleep no less than three hours because all of his dreams would consist of was Master Way. He was _always_ on Frank’s mind.

Frank ended up at the park that hardly anyone visited because it was deemed dangerous. There were bodies that ended up here; in the lake. In the forest. The parents were cautious of where their kids went, kept a good eye on them to make sure they didn’t pick up some junkies needle either. But it was rare for someone to visit this park. The jungle gym set was all rusted and abandoned, clearly there were no signs of children playing on them. The lake water was dirty, lots of leaves, and the grass was a little overgrown from people not mowing the grass. There was something interesting about this park that intrigued Frank, and he thought it was really messed up that he got himself into dangerous situations. If he wasn’t kidnapped, then he wouldn’t have met his love.

 _That did not want him anymore_ , he thought angrily.

It just wasn’t fair.

**

Frank was woken up by a harsh shaking. Frank opened his eyes and saw that it was Master Michael. He slowly sat down, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down. Frank scooted closer towards the edge, giving the other Master plenty of room to sit down. Frank didn’t know whether he should go or should he stay; the master didn’t have Pete with him. It was just him.

“Hello Frank,” Master Michael said, turning towards the smaller man. “How are you?”

“Not so good,” Frank mumbled. “I want Master Way.”

“I see,” Master Michael says, sighing as he tried to see what Frank was staring at. “That little slut almost locked my brother and I up.”

“I hate her,” Frank seethed, becoming angry as Jamia was mentioned. “Master Way would have been gone for a long time. I – I can’t go without him! I need him!”

“Let’s go.”

“Wait… where?”

**

Frank willingly went anyway and got into the other Master’s car, sitting down, but not bothering to buckle his seat belt. It didn’t matter if he flew through the window, and he knew that Michael didn’t care otherwise Frank would have been scolded. Now, the Master had his, but he didn’t bat an eyelash at Frank. Frank sighed as he stared out the window, craving his Master’s touch. Master Michael tried to make conversation with him, but Frank’s answers were ‘yeah’ and ‘oh’.

Then Frank realized Pete wasn’t with him again. “Where’s Pete?”

“Got rid of him. I can’t risk my life like that again,” was all Master Michael said. “Now, I’m going to speak with my brother, and see what he says about you coming here.”

Frank nodded, closing his eyes when they arrived to the house. Frank didn’t know what else to do with himself as the younger Master got out of the car. Frank continued to keep his eyes closed as he waited for Master Michael to come outside and tell him that his brother meant what he said, and that Frank just needed to leave. Frank wished he could go back in time to make sure Jamia got killed because he was in agonizing pain. There was sharp pains and he felt so breathless. Frank hardly slept anymore as his Master consumed his thoughts, and when he did, it was maybe 30 minutes to an hour. If he was lucky, three hours.

There was a knock on the window that woke him from his slumber, and he looked at the person. It was his Master, and his heart started to flutter, the butterflies in his stomach woke too. The look on his Master’s face was disappointment, but Frank couldn’t help but be happy to see him. Frank got out of the car, wrapping his arms around the older man’s waist. The familiar smell of his Master made his heartbeat faster. His Master had this smell of coffee on him, smell of nicotine.

“I missed you,” Frank said, trying to get closer to his Master, not wanting to let go. He could feel Master Way’s hands on his shoulders, trying to push him back, but he couldn’t get Frank off of him. He was like a leech.

“Frank, stop this,” Master Way demanded, giving Frank one last final push. Frank stumbled back but he was able to catch himself before he fell. “My brother said he saw you at a park.”

“Yes.”

“And he told me that you were wanting me.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Haven’t I told you enough times that _I_ _don’t_ _want_ _you_?”

“Yes, but, see – I need you.” Frank got onto his knees, trying to grab his Master’s hands. “I need you like a fish needs water. I need you like we need to breathe – you make me breathe. Without you, I feel like I’m suffocating. I can’t do it without you. Please, have me. I can take whatever you want to give me. If you want, I can live in a basement, or – or not in the house in general, but as long as I am near you, or in your company. I just… I can’t do this without you. That whore ruined everything for us.”

“Frank, what are your parents’ names?”

“Uh… Frank and Linda. Why?”

“I’m calling them.”

“But… Master, please –”

“No! Frank, I need you to quit stalking me.”

“No!” Frank stood up and glared at the older man. “I’m not leaving.”

“Frank, you have to! I can’t have you here.”

“And why the fuck not? Are you that goddamn scared to fall in love with me?”

There was a big thing of silence. Frank knew the answer; it was yes. Frank smashed their lips together once again, and didn’t move no matter what Master Way did to get him off. Frank wanted him. Frank only pulled away when he got dizzy from lack of air. They stared at each other, their breathing was horrible, and they were both processing what Frank did.

“Yes.”


	24. carelessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter!! :D

Before Frank could speak, Master Way sent him on his way, walking so he could go back into the house. It seemed like all Master Way could do was pull at his heart, and it made Frank so goddamn angry. He just wanted to rip his hair and heart out. He didn’t want to feel anymore – he wanted to feel numb to it all. It wasn’t fair that he had to feel like this. It just wasn’t that goddamn fair that he had to be in this much pain. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He had the feeling of wanting to make sure his Master got hurt, but how? How would he make his Master feel the type of pain that Frank was in? There were a few ways, but he didn’t want to be _that_ careless. At the same time, he knew that after the act was done, then his Master might feel something – or Frank hoped – and want him.

Frank realized how fucked up his brain was by thinking those thoughts, but he was at ease with it the more he realized that it would make his Master jealous. Frank looked down and smiled. He looked up at Master Michael, waving as he walked towards the dangerous part of Jersey. It was a known fact that it kept getting more dangerous, especially the further you went towards bars. If he waited it out by dark, then he would probably be able seduce a few guys to buy him drinks even though he was underage, and maybe they would get him drunk enough that he could beg them to take him home – or fuck him in the car – so he could smell like them. Frank could feel a shiver run up and down his body, nerves, he realized, but it would be okay. He just had to figure out what to do until dark. There wasn’t much to do besides wait. He didn’t have any money on him, nor did he have a phone to pass time. So it was wait.

Frank didn’t know what time it was to begin with, but he wanted it to be dark so sleazy men would pick him up. Frank decided to hide behind the dumpster, despite it’s scent, and wait it out. Maybe take a nap. Anything that would pass his time, and that it would put his nerves at ease.

**

When Frank woke up from his nap he realized that it had gotten dark. He smirked to himself, and walked towards the corner where prostitutes usually came out, trying to pick up desperate old men that try to fulfill their fantasies that their wife could never do. Or the old men who never got to be themselves. Frank didn’t care – he would earn money from it and make his Master jealous too. It was the best of both worlds, Frank guessed.

Frank sighed, noticing the other women and men trying to get people to pick them up. Frank watched them for a few minutes before doing what they were doing. Frank noticed that they stopped and hid if they found a cop. Frank sighed as he was a bit nervous. A woman came to him, and he worried that he was going to be told off since he was new, but what she did was surprising.

“Hey, are you new? I’ve never seen you around here,” she said, smiling at Frank, running a hand through her brown hair. Her make up was a bit too dark for her complexion, but Frank still thought she was pretty. “A cute boy like you might get a few tonight. A lot of the regulars tend to prey on the newbies.”

“Oh. How… how do you know if someone is a cop who’s undercover or someone who’s a client? I am new to this. First night, you know? Kinda nervous…” Frank chuckled nervously as he watched some of the prostitutes get into a car. “How do you know what the prices are?”

“Well, newbies are usually vulnerable and cheap with their prices. Usually, we set our own prices depending on how far you’re willing to go and how long you plan on staying a street worker. I charge 60 for a blowjob, 45 for a handjob. Anything oral on me would be 80. Full on sex would be 100 to 150, depending on their looks, if you ask me.”

“Condoms?”

“ _Always_ wear a condom,” she said, “Never, ever agree to a client who doesn’t want to wear a condom. Also don’t settle yourself for someone who has a bad vibe, okay? If they seem bad, decline their offer. Don’t get into their car either. Nancy made that mistake… and well, you know. She stopped being a worker.”

“Oh.”

“Also, never use your real name – use your middle name, or make a fake name. It – it doesn’t matter. You can tell us, we won’t rat on you. But don’t let me tell you what to do, okay? Whatever feels comfortable for you is what matters the most.”

“Thank you for the tips,” Frank said.

“No problem. How… how old are you? You look a bit young.”

“Does it matter?”

“Legally, yes, but what am I gonna do? You don’t look 14, but you don’t look 20. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Let’s just say I’m over sixteen but younger than 21.”

“Okay, honey. Let’s get you some clients, okay?”

“Is there anything else I should know about? What if I want clients to buy me drinks?”

“That’s another legal issue, but again… I won’t rat on you. You do you, honey – just stay safe.”

“Thanks.”

“My name is Mandy.”

**

  


Mandy was right. If there was a bad vibe, Frank stayed away, and there were plenty of clients who wanted to not use a condom that Frank had to deny. He didn’t want any STDs, or anything so he stayed to the clients who wanted to. Frank noticed a lot of the men wanted blowjobs, and a few wanted sex, but Frank was too nervous for that so Frank declined that offer too. A lot of the clients were a bit rough when Frank went down on them.

“Hey, sugar,” a man greeted Frank, slowly driving up to him and rolling his window down. The man looked to be in his late 30s, and Frank walked up the window. “How much is it for a good fuck?”

Frank bit his lip. It was getting too late and he had only made 260. He wondered how long he could do this for until he earned enough to buy his own stuff if he decided to runaway from his parents. Frank sighed as he told the man his prices, but he was about to tell him he didn’t offer that service.

“I’ll give you 300 if you let me,” the man bargained with him. “I’ll give you 200 up front. Right now.”

“Like… right now? Before we start anything?” Frank asked, furrowing his brow as he was almost willing to accept the offer. Frank watched the man as he pulled out two 100 dollar bills from his wallet. “Okay,” Frank agreed when the money was in his hand.

“The only thing that would earn you the extra 100, would be me and you getting a motel room, and staying with me for an hour. There’s one that’s a few minutes away from here,” he said, smirking as Frank sighed as he didn’t know what to do. “The motel is called Star Motel. Tell your friends if that puts you at ease.”

“Okay. One second,” Frank said, went over to Mandy and told her. She tsk’d and nodded anyway as she watched Frank get into the car. “Let’s go.”

“What’s your name?”

“Anthony.”

**

Frank was thrown onto the bed, the man got on top of him, and played with Frank’s hair. “How much is it if I want to kiss you?” the man asked. “I’ll give you 25. Your lips look so kissable.”

“Okay,” Frank said, nodding. Frank felt the man’s lips on his, and Frank tried to feel if there was any bumps, but there wasn’t. Frank relaxed into the kiss, sighing as he felt good. The older man’s lips were soft, and the man wasn’t fat at all, but there was a big weight on Frank. He felt secure in a weird way.

Frank felt the man’s lips come off of his, and the man pulled away from him, pulling off his jeans and boxers. Frank felt goosebumps form onto his pale skin, and he felt a big anxious but it was gone when he felt a hand on his dick. Frank let out a quiet moan as he felt pleasure. The man soon started to pull Frank’s shirt off too, and looked at his body. Frank felt the man’s fingers play with his nipples. It felt so good that he really didn’t think about Master Way. Frank wished he knew the man’s name, but Frank didn’t bother with asking. He would probably lie like Frank did.

“God, you’re beautiful,” the man said, sighing as he started to kiss and leave hickeys on Frank’s neck and collarbone. Frank felt his neck being nipped at as well, and he felt the man’s mouth slowly go down, down, and down towards his belly button. It lasted only a few minutes.

“I like to be rough, if that’s okay,” the man warned, smirking as Frank nodded. It wasn’t something Frank wasn’t used to. He just hoped it didn’t remind him of Master Way. Frank wanted to show his Master all the bruises and hickeys.

“More than okay. I like it rough,” Frank said, giggling a bit.

**

The sex went by really fast, probably a bit longer than an hour, but Frank was okay with that. Frank had actually came, which felt really good. Frank looked at the clock on the nightstand, noticing the time. It was nearing 10 o’clock at night. Frank didn’t know what time it had been when the night first started, but he didn’t care. Frank gladly accepted the wash cloth that the man gave him so he could wipe away the come on his body. The man didn’t put up a complaint on wearing a condom, and he made sure Frank was thoroughly prepped. The guy wasn’t as big as his Master, but he was thicker.

Frank sighed as he got dressed. “Can you take me back to the corner?” Frank asked.

“Sure.” The man grabbed his keys and took him to the corner.

Frank noticed that Mandy was there, chatting with the other girls that were there. Frank walked up to her, smiling as they made eye contact. “Hey,” he said. “I’m alive.”

“I’m glad, honey. Did he treat you right?”

“Yeah! So far tonight I made… 585, I think?” Frank said, shrugging. He wasn’t the best at math, but he was pretty sure that was the total. “Not bad, right?”

“Not at all. You made more than when I first started.”

Another girl chipped in and said, “How much sex did you have today?’

“One. It was usually blowjobs and handjobs tonight.”

“Ah, okay. Are you a virgin?”

“No… ”

“I’m glad. I wouldn’t want to lose my virginity by being a street worker. So, my name is Katy.”

“Do you want to know my worker name or my real name?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with. None of us will judge you or rat.”

“Frank.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Frank.”

“I think I’m going to end my night, and I will walk home. Um, see y’all tomorrow?”

“See you!”

**

Frank walked towards Master Way’s house, knocking on the door, hoping that the Master was awake. It took a few minutes before the door opened. Master Way sighed as he shook his head, looking Frank up and down. Frank smirked as he said, “Like what you see?”

“No. What the fuck were you doing?”

“Selling myself,” Frank said proudly. “Felt good.”

“You’re a fucking whore, Frank. You let random men sleep with you?”

“Nah, only one… I’ve sucked a lot of dicks and jerked a lot of people off. It’s okay. I made almost 600 dollars,” Frank grinned, noticing how mad his Master was getting at him. “I just finished having sex with a guy. He was really rough with me, you know. Made me call him daddy, too. He choked me, pinned me down, spanked me.”

Frank soon felt a hand in his hair, yanking his head back, baring his throat. “Fucking whore,” Master Way spat. “You have hickeys all over your neck.”

“So?”

“I bet you let them come inside of you, didn’t you?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

“So what if I did? Are you jealous that I liked to be fucked by someone else?”

“No. I’m angry that you’re a little fucking whore. You’re such a slut for cocks, aren’t you?”

“Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im also doing requests if anyone would like it?  
> i will do frerard, or framia, or gerbert. threesomes too if you're wanting that. but no waycest, or frikey. uh, watersports are a no too, sorry. anything really, but feet and watersports please.


	25. the talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im in a shitty mood so this chapter is shitty

Frank had Master Way’s hands around his throat before he could say anything else, and Frank’s eyes went wide. Frank didn’t know whether to be excited or scared, and he didn’t know if his Master was going to do anything besides scare him. Frank knew that he wouldn’t be killed, though. What if his Master beat him senseless? Did Frank want that? Frank wasn’t too sure, but he didn’t want it to get that far. Frank let a small noise before the hands around his throat went tighter.

“You have no clue how mean I can be, Frankie boy,” Master Way said, smirking as he let go of Frank’s throat, letting him breathe. “You have no idea what I can do to you. Frank, why would you try this?”

“To try and get your attention! You’ve been nothing but an asshole to me. Maybe I should stop calling you Master. If you don’t want me, then you… you’re not my Master anymore. You’re Gerard.”

“Frank, that’s… stop. Okay? Just _stop_. I can’t have you, not because I don’t want you. I can’t.”

“But why?”

“Frank, we sound like a broken record. I can’t have you because the smallest thing can set people off. Your parents can report us, the law can see us and report us saying that I’m still hurting you. I’m not risking my life, Frank.”

“But… I’m risking my life for you too...”

“Ha. That’s funny.”

“I am. My father beats me because I want you.”

Gerard sighed, shaking his head. “No – ”

Frank stripped his shirt off, showing him all the bruises – even the new ones from the new customers – and he watched Gerard’s face. Frank saw the anger in his face, and he didn’t know whether he wanted to smirk or break down crying. Frank felt Gerard’s hands on his face, under his chin, turning his face to see all the hickeys, and then he looked Frank up and down, taking in the bruises that were on his sides, hips. Everywhere. There were faint marks around his wrists too, but they were mainly on his torso.

“Frank, I can’t stand that they touched you…”

“I just missed you.”

“But that doesn’t explain why your dad hit you.”

“He hit me because I want you so bad. He thinks that you’re some rapist or something – ”

“Because I am,” Gerard said, shaking his head, clearly ashamed. “I am your rapist.”

“No.”

“My dad hit me because I love you. He… he doesn’t want me to see you. But he also doesn’t like that fact that I’m a raging homosexual who loves to be fucked in the ass by an older man, who’s my master.”

“I don’t want you calling me Master anymore,” Gerard said, sighing slowly. “I don’t want to be a Master. I – if you… you want me, call me by first name. Call me Gerard, okay? I need… if you want to be in a relationship with me, then I need you to… listen to me. I need you to get that I can’t risk anything with you. I need you to… to let your parents know that I won’t hurt you anymore. I need them to know that I will never hurt you anymore,” Gerard said slowly, not wanting to keep talking. It was hard to refrain from hurting others. “I need you to understand that I’m an angry person. Very angry. My temper gets the best of me and I tend to take it out on other people – my slaves.”

“I forgive you,” Frank told him automatically. “I want you to love me how I love you.”

“I don’t know how – ”

“ _Don’t_ say that. I can teach you, okay? Let me _teach_ you.”

Frank held his face, kissing his lips, loving the way Gerard went along with it. Frank sighed, smirking as the kiss deepened. Frank let out a small noise when he felt Gerard’s tongue slide into his mouth. They broke apart a few seconds later. Frank looked up at the older man. “This is the first step,” Frank said. “And that’s my favorite part. I… I need you, come on. Please let me teach you.”

“Fine. Okay. Let me… if I can’t do it – or if I hurt you – please… don’t stalk me if I can’t do this anymore. I need you as much as you need me, but I’m worried. Please don’t be mad at me if I let you go,” Gerard said. “And… and don’t call me Master. We cannot be seen in public either; don’t tell your parents.”

“So… we’re in secrecy?” Frank asked, furrowing his brow as he was trying to understand everything. It sucked that he had to keep this some big secret but… Frank guessed it was worth it. Frank didn’t like that there was such a huge risk with every step that he had to take too. But there was also this thrill, too. The thrill of such a _big_ secret. Never in his entire life did he have such a huge secret; with being kidnapped he had no other choice but to keep it a secret. Now, he had the choice to keep it a secret.

“Frank, this is serious. I need you to keep a secret, and I get it if I take it too far – let me know, please. You know, I am an asshole, but… I don’t want it to go back to how it was where I fucking rape you into doing what I tell you to. That’s not how I want you. I want you to be my boyfriend… to be my lover, and I can’t do this where I hurt you or abuse you.”

“I understand.”

“Do you?”

“I do. So I can’t be your slave?”

“No.”

“But why not? Maybe I _want_ you to hurt me.” Frank bit his lip as he watched Gerard’s face. “Please,” he added when Gerard started shaking his head.

“You don’t want that.”

“But I do.”

“How? Why would you want me to fucking _rape_ you into listening to me?”

“It’s not rape if I allow you to,” Frank pointed out, rubbing Gerard’s biceps. “It’s not rape if I’m telling you to hurt me. It’s not rape if I tell you that I want you to spank me or fuck me until I can’t walk – and it’s not fucking rape if I want you to demand me to suck your dick, or if I allow you to have people in the bedroom. God, Gerard, I want you so fucking much. I need you to hurt me or else I’m going to hurt myself!”

“So you liked it when Bert fucked your ass? You liked it when there were two cocks up your ass, making you bleed, making you limp.”

“I – ”

“No! Frank, you were crying, begging us to stop. You were traumatized. That is _not_ okay.”

“But I _forgive_ you.”


	26. heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its _really _short, and i honestly don't care. i'll probably add onto it, or make a new chapter when i can, but right now, i'm not mentally able to. i'm hurt, upset, betrayed, and there's a lot of reasons, but none of them i can make public.__
> 
> __so, until further notice, i will be putting things on hold._ _

It was like a broken record going around and around. Frank continued saying the same words until Gerard had to agree. Eventually, Gerard did. They kissed each other slowly, and Frank felt Gerard’s hands move from his hair to his neck, down to his biceps. Frank kept his hands on the older man’s cheeks, holding his face in place. Frank felt as if he let go of Gerard, then Gerard would disappear. That he would leave. Frank felt so connected when Gerard’s hands or mouth were on him. Frank was no longer scared to be in a relationship with Gerard – maybe in the beginning of living with him. Now he wanted him oh so bad. He wanted to feel their bodies connected. Gerard’s lips felt warm against Frank’s. It felt like drinking hot chocolate on a cold, winter day. Or sitting in front of a fire. It felt good. It wasn't sexual either.

Frank let out a sigh when their lips disconnected. His heart fluttered when their eyes met, and all Frank could think about was kissing Gerard again. Frank looked at Gerard’s flushed face, and he let a small smile come out.

“You're so beautiful,” Gerard said, shaking his head. “Almost too good for a monster like me.”

“I don't see you as a monster,” Frank argued, sighing as he watched his lover get emotional. “I think we should runaway.”

“No.”

“But why? I can't fully be with you like this. If we runaway, we can officially be together. We can change our names, hair, and clothes, and we can finally be together. We can go out. We can kiss in public.”

“I can't leave my brother.”

“Your brother can come with us.”

“What about your parents? They just got you back and you're wanting to leave them again?”

“Gee, I feel suffocated in that house. I can't breathe without you, and I don't feel welcome there. I don't feel like I can live there, and I don't want to. They will learn to deal without me.”

“But… Frank, this… I’m not running away. I'm sorry. We will learn how to deal with this one day at a time, and maybe the world will forget what the news article said.”

“Wait. We were on the _news_?” Frank asked, gasping a little bit, kind of surprised that they had gotten that much recognition.

“Yeah, apparently so. I think it said something about me keeping young teens. Serial rapist.”

“But that’s not true about you.”

Gerard shrugged, leading Frank inside the bedroom so they could have privacy. They sat on the bed, just breathing and looking at each other. It was something different. Intimate, somewhat. Frank looked at the other man trying to decipher the emotion he was feeling. Frank wanted Gerard to make love to him, but he didn’t know if Gerard was in the mood to do so. Lately, all Frank wanted was to make love with Gerard.

“Do you want to make love?”

“What?” Gerard scowled, confused, but looked at Frank. “You mean fuck?”

“No. Make love.”

“I… don’t get it.”

Frank sighed. “Slow and gentle, praises, you know? Nothing fast and rough. Slow, taking our time.”

“I… don’t know, Frank. I’m not that kind of person.”

“Let me show you?”

**

Gerard and Frank ended up going slow, but then went fast. It was pleasurable, and they both panted once everything was finished. Frank laid in Gerard’s arms, placing his hand over Gerard’s heart, loving the way he could feel it thud. It was comforting to know that he was here, and that they would finally be together. It was a whole different feeling. Frank needed to feel Gerard at all times. He needed to hear him as well, and the beating heart was what made all this fighting worth it. He finally got through to Gerard, and now they could be together. They had to be quiet, though, and they knew that they were risking a hell of a lot.

Frank sighed as he kissed under Gerard’s chin, feeling the stubble that was there. “I love you,” Frank said quietly, almost like a secret. “So, so much.”

“I know you do, Frank.”

“Do you love me?”

“I don’t know what love is. I’ve told you this.”

“Does… do you get butterflies around me? Do you feel this… feeling when you’re around me rather than when you’re around your brother?” Frank asked, trying to describe how he felt when he was with Gerard. “Do you feel like giggling even though there is nothing to laugh about?”

“Frank, I – ”

“Yes or no?”

“Yes, sort of. I get this feeling in my chest, like my heart will beat out of my chest, constricting too, and I want to kiss you. All the time. But that’s not love, now is it? Because kissing leads to fucking. As much as I love fucking you, I would like more than that. I’ve never had a true relationship, Frank.”

“Then yes, you do know how to love.”

“I guess. I don’t… I missed you, Frank.”

“I missed you too, M – Gerard.”


	27. heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> today was my first day of college. i don't know how i feel towards it. i'm also depressed and overthinking things a lot lately. i'm still hurt so the updates might be a little slow, please forgive me until further notice. a lot of things are wrong right now, and writing is hard when you really want to jump in front of traffic, but hey, that's just me.

They had spent the rest of the day together, just cuddling, watching old movies and eating. It was a weird feeling. Frank enjoyed this, but it was so unusual coming from Gerard. It was also weird calling him Gerard rather than Master. Master came so naturally, so easy to say, but now he had to remember to call Gerard by his name. It was like learning new rules to be with Gerard. Frank wished he could live with Gerard for the rest of his life, but eventually he would be tracked down and forced to go to his parents’ house.

“When's your birthday, Frank?” Gerard asked, kissing Frank’s head as he yawned. It was getting late, and he had to go home soon.

“October 31st,” Frank muttered, sighing. “I haven't celebrated my birthday in quite some time.”

“Because you were kidnapped?”

“No… not just because of that, but because my parents gave up on doing birthday parties. They realized I had fake friends who wouldn't come to my birthday party. I had friends, but none would show up to these events. I… I was leaving my friend’s when I was kidnapped. I guess that shows who my friends are. He had a car yet didn't offer me a ride.”

“Your friends suck,” Gerard said, shrugging and also kissing Frank’s head again. “And I know I’m not much better, but… I guess, you don't deserve any of this.”

“You didn't deserve what you went through,” Frank started, no emotion in his voice. It was sad what they had both went through.

There was silence between them until Frank spoke up.

“Gerard?”

“Yeah?”

Frank took a deep breath. “Have you ever wanted to kill yourself?”

Gerard scowled, sighing as he lifted Frank’s chin so their eyes met. They went silent for awhile as Gerard tried to tell Frank’s emotion. There was something off – now – with Frank. It was a change in character. Frank never really talked about suicide, unless it was a fake threat to harm himself if Gerard told him he didn't want him.

“Yeah,” was all Gerard could say before he started to tear up. Having someone talk about death, especially one you had feelings for, was a hard thing. Gerard wondered briefly whether Frank’s suicidal thoughts were because of him, but he prayed they weren't. Gerard already thought of himself as a monster; he didn't need to know that he was.

“What was your reasoning?”

“A lot of things. Emotions build up. Thoughts tend to get overwhelming, and then you start to think what the world would be like if you just ended your life. It appealed to me multiple times, and yet I didn't do it. I guess I’m here, you know.”

“I've wanted to all my life. I felt so out of place, so alone for so long that everything started to make sense. I wanted to use my father’s shotgun. Or drown my mother’s bottle of pills.”

“Why didn’t you do it?”

“I was caught in the act of opening my mom’s pills.”

“What did they do to you?”

“Well,” Frank started, trying to recall the time he tried to kill himself at fourteen. “She asked what I was doing. Obviously it was a trick question; she knew what I was doing. She knew that I wanted to die. She called my father into the room, told him, and then I was grounded. I was on suicide watch for like over a month, and the cabinets were empty. My dad’s gun was hidden. My door was taken off the wall.”

Gerard was about to say something, but Frank cut him off.

“I had never seen my mother cry that hard then. She broke down sobbing when I told her why.”

“I’m sorry,” Gerard said, not knowing what else to say to the younger boy.

“What's your story?”

“I wanted to die because my grandmother died. She was the best woman I had ever met; she helped me and Mikey through the darkest of times. My mother was a drug addict, and my father just put up with her shit as he got drunk and went gambling. My brother and I were defending for ourselves for the longest time until our grandmother stepped in.” Gerard sighed. “Eventually our mother got cleaned up, and stopped with the drugs. Few years later she died. And… that's when I wanted to end my life.”

“What stopped you?”

“My brother. Kind of. We were both super close with my grandma, and I knew his young heart couldn't bare to lose another person. We’re best friends, and we’ve always been so close to each other. So… I ended up thinking twice.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“Except I got kidnapped not too long after. The guy hurt me. He’s done worse than anything I’ve done to you, although it's pretty similar, but I haven't posted underage photos of you. There's pictures of me on the internet that are still lingering there and there isn't anyway to get that off of there. I've had to deal with the trauma in the most horrible ways by becoming another one of him,” Gerard explained. “It's no excuse. I’ve hurt so many people, and since I’ve met you, I never realized that. You're so exceptional, and there’s something that is making me want you in more than a slave kind of way. There's more to you than sex, and I’ve never felt that way towards my slaves.”

“What makes me so different?”

“You have fight in you. You fight for what you believe in, even when I broke you down; it's still there. You are a wonderful boy, Frank. Usually, all my slaves would have been broken down, so scared of me. You’re not, or at least not anymore. Maybe it's the Stockholm Syndrome. I don't know, but… there’s something different about you.”

“It’s not –“

“I know you say it's not, but have you ever seen someone who has Stockholm?”

“No.”

“Exactly. You don't know.”

“Did you have it? Did you love your master?”

Gerard shook his head. “No. I wanted to _kill_ him.”

“See… I don't –“

“Not all kidnaps are the same. Some fall in love with their captor, and I didn't. You fell in love with me, and I’m a monster. I’ve driven my slaves to suicide. I’ve watched them blow their brains out, or at least ask me to do it.”

“Wasn't it scary?”

“To watch them die? No.”

Frank sighed, looking at the clock. It was almost six. He needed to get home pretty soon. Frank played the information Gerard had just given him, wondering why didn't death scare him so much. Frank kept getting lost into his own thoughts; trying to see what it was like to witness someone kill themselves, but he couldn’t come up with anything. Nothing. Frank could never watch something so horrific. Frank looked at the older man and sighed, getting off the couch.

“I should probably go home soon,” Frank said, biting his lip. “I don’t want to. I want to run away with you.”

“I know you do, but we can’t.”

“I know.”

**

Frank had walked home, going at a fast pace, passing his street working friends. Frank had chatted with them for awhile before continuing his walk towards home. It was dark by the time he made it through the doors, and he could hear the TV going, which meant his father was still awake and was watching some racing show. Frank looked down, trying to hear if there were any sounds from his mom, but none of them he could pick up.

Frank slowly walked up the stairs towards his room, passing his mom’s, who was sitting on her bed. He head on her hands as she cried softly. She didn’t know that Frank was watching her until he announced his company. Their eyes met as she started sobbing again. There was so much pain in her eyes at that exact moment that he didn’t know what to do with it. He had no idea on how to comfort someone so broken like he was. Not even Jamia was as broken as he was. He knew his mother used to be strong, but she was so weak like him. There was no way he could ever make it better.

“Frankie,” she sobbed, shaking her head as she tried to talk to him. “I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah,” Frank whispered, coming into the room and sat down on the bed beside of her.

“I need… I need you to know that I don’t like when you leave the house to go see that man,” she expressed. “It makes my heart hurt because I don’t know what he could be doing to you. Your father hardly speaks to me because he knows I would stand up for you even though I disagree with the choices that you are making. Maybe I’m holding onto the piece of you that’s still a child, and not a broken man, but I can’t help it. You’re my baby – my only child who I want to keep out of harms way, and yet, I can’t do that because you’re attracted towards that man who could snap and kill you.”

“That’s not true – ”

“But it is, Frank. There are so many cases of this, and it all ends when the captor or victim dies. Most likely the victim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment


	28. daddy issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the wait. i've been so busy with school and work, and trying to work on my mental health that its not funny. the problem that had made me walk away is slowly fixing itself. i'm still sad and posts are going to be slow, but i will try to get the chapters up. on the 30th and 1st, i'm going to be out of state and not near a computer but i will work on the chapter on my phone.
> 
> working and going to school is kinda hard especially since i have nothing but homework to do. i literally have midterms next week, and i have to work as well as study. i just finished a rough draft of an MLA format thingy we had to do. i'm trying so goddamn hard with everything so it's kind of hard. 
> 
> im sorry

Later that night Frank had fallen asleep, but only to wake up hours later to the sound of his parents arguing about him. It wasn’t the first time he’s heard them go on and on about him either; it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less, though. Even before he was kidnapped, they would go on and on about what Frank did or didn’t do. Frank would often hear his father say that Frank needed to “man up”, and his mother would defend him with his father’s harsh words. His mom seemed like the only sane one. However, Frank noticed that they continued to fight and fight ever since he came home – their home. It wasn’t his home anymore. It was theirs.

Frank didn’t want to listen in, but he couldn’t help it.

“Linda, you can’t be serious,” Frank’s father said, huffing out a breath. “You’re going to let Frank continue to see this man?”

“Honey, our son is almost an adult. There’s no way of us stopping this behavior, and you raising your voice seemed to have no effect on him either. There is nothing that either of us can do anymore – you can threaten him so many times, yet he runs away each time. _You’re_ pushing him away,” Linda said, not trying to raise her voice, but to keep her tone down as she thought Frank was asleep. “I’ve explained to him how risky it is to keep seeing that man. That man raped and had beaten our son, so I get where you’re coming from where you don’t want him seeing him, but… sadly, there isn’t anything we can do. We can lock him in his room, but I’m sure he’d find a place to escape. He would find something. Our son isn’t dumb.”

“He’s a fag who can’t – ”

“Don’t even go there. You’re complaining because he’s not who he ‘used’ to be, but you and I both know that we had our suspicions before all of this shit happened. Our son is gay, and you need to get over that fact.”

“No. Frank was not gay until he got raped.”

Linda let out a laugh. “I’m done. I can’t go back and forth with you anymore. I… it’s like hearing a broken record. Nothing is being settled. You and I are both miserable about all of this, and you know damn well that Frank is going to move out as soon as he hits eighteen.”

“I have a solution to all of our fuckin’ problems.”

“Yeah, and what exactly is your big plan?”

“We lock Frank up into one of those mental wards, and… and we kill that – ”

“So we can stoop down to that guy’s level?”

Frank couldn’t handle the conversation any longer. His chest felt tight, and he felt so alone right then. He didn’t have Gerard’s protection. His mom was right – as soon as he eighteen, he was going to move out. He didn’t want to be here anymore. Nothing was the same anymore. It was the same old shit. He felt happier when he was with Gerard, and whenever he was without the older man, he felt like he was alone. Sad. He felt like he was going crazy without being beside Gerard.

Nobody knew what to do with him anymore.

Frank only felt alive when he was with Gerard, but he felt dead when he was with his parents. It was like Gerard held this part of him, making him feel alive again. When he wasn’t near him, he automatically became sad. Depressed, maybe. Frank sat up in his bed, feeling like a scared child who didn’t know how to fend for himself unless he was directed. Frank closed his eyes, imagining a life with Gerard. It was all Frank wanted.

He knew that in the beginning he would be begging to go home, but now he’s begging to go back to what he is used to, and what he wants.

**

Frank was depressed.

The doctor had even said so when he was dragged to the hospital. The doctor had asked him questions, and Frank answered them honestly. The doctor asked about his life, if he had a relationship, anything personal was asked. Did he have sex? Did he exercise? What made him feel this way? Is Frank suicidal? Frank answered correctly. He didn’t exercise but he did have sex, he was sad without Gerard, and yes, he is suicidal.

The doctor deemed him as depressed, and wanted him to start on medication. Frank didn’t want the medication. He knew the cure to it all yet his parents were watching every goddamn step that he had made. If he so happened to move from one chair or the other, his dad would look at him with a warning look.

**

“ _Dad, what are you doing?” Frank yelled, eyes going wide as he seen his dad’s shotgun. His heart was racing as he tried covering Gerard and his body. Somehow, his dad found out where Gerard lived, and he barged into his house. Both Frank and Gerard were naked, under the covers, but it seemed to anger the older Iero._

“ _Dad, please, no – !” Frank tried to yell, but it was too late._

_Blood splattered everywhere, on Frank, on the wall, on the white blanket that was their only cover._

**

Frank woke up with a startle, breathing heavily. There were tears in his eyes as he continued thinking about that dream. It was the same dream since his mother’s words and his father’s fight. It just stuck with him. There were small details that had changed, though, and he couldn’t live without Gerard. Frank was nervous to know if that would actually happen, but he wasn’t too sure. His mom did say that he would “drop to his level”.

But what level was that? If his father wanted to stoop to Gerard’s level, then that meant that he had to force his son into sex. Frank knew that wouldn’t happen. Or spank him. It was weird to spank a teenager so neither of the things would work.

Frank seriously hoped that he could get a phone soon so he could talk to his lover, but he seriously doubted that would ever happen. Frank wondered if his nightmare would ever come true. His dad did have a gun. His father had been to shooting ranges when he was younger, and would often invite him to it, but Frank never felt easy around weapons. Frank would often find his dad bringing back kill that his dad had hunted. He knew how to get blood stains off of objects.

Frank felt a shiver go up and down his spine just by thinking about it.

Frank was thinking maybe he could buy his own phone if he continued to sell himself – he knew that it was a risk because he knew if he had told Gerard, then Gerard would be pissed. Gerard was the one who took his virginity, so Gerard owned him. Basically. Frank didn’t know how all of this worked, but he didn’t want to lose Gerard because Frank decided to whore himself out. Maybe he could be a stripper?

But didn’t they also have to sleep with their clients?

Frank sighed. He just wanted to make money in order to sneak around and get a phone so he can call Gerard on days when he can’t see him.

Frank was startled out of his thoughts when he heard his father yell for him. Frank rolled his eyes and walked downstairs to the dinning room. His dad was sitting there, his arms over his chest, and his mother looked like she had been crying. Frank sighed.

“What?” Frank said, crossing his own arms across his chest.

  



	29. dont leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres another chapter. im so bummed, i was supposed to see manson today, but ofc the bastard decided to get hurt. eh, i hopes hes okay.
> 
> anyway, heres a new chapter.

His dad let out a big sigh as he was about to tell him some news that would probably send him into a mental breakdown or something. Linda was crying, trying to straighten herself up, though. Frank rolled his eyes and tilted his head, waiting for whatever his dad was about to tell him.

“What the fuck do you want?” Frank asked, tired of the staring and his mother’s sniffles.

“Language,” his father warned. “Now, I know you keep sneaking off to be with that man. So, here is my plan. Either you stop seeing that bastard or you get locked in a mental institute. Your door will be unhinged, and you will be under supervision if you lie about not seeing him anymore. Frank, you need to realize that this man is taking advantage of you.”

Frank closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to hide his irritation. “You’re wrong. He is not taking advantage of me at all. Or are you too dumb to see that? I’m almost 18. Now, I’m sorry that you can’t accept that you’re son is a raging faggot, but you might as well get over it because it’s either that or I go and leave this place. Maybe I’ll run away from this goddamn house, and never see you guys again. Your choice, _father_.”

“Frankie – ” his mother tried, but his father intervened.

“I see how it is. Threatening us, huh? Is that how it is now?”

“I don’t see why not. You’re threatening me. I have no problem leaving this shithole.”

His father had gotten up from his seat, walking closer towards his son. “Get the fuck out,” his father spat, pointing towards the door. “I’m so done with your disrespectful ass. We had missed you when you were gone, but I wish they had never called us because you’re turning into someone I don’t even know. I know we used to have fights, but this… Frank, this is something different. You’re different. Maybe it’s the trauma, but I can’t… I can’t take it.”

“I will _gladly_ get the fuck out.” Frank pushed passed his father and slammed the door on his way out.

**

As soon as Frank made it to Gerard’s house, he was sure that it was nearing noon. Frank surely hoped that Gerard would let him stay. They could finally be together. Maybe they can move, live somewhere else, and take Michael with them. They could start a whole new life together. Frank smiled at the thought. Neither one of them wanted children, so they didn’t want to adopt. It was something Gerard had mentioned, but Frank agreed.

The world was too fucked up to bring children into the mix.

Frank knocked on the door, waiting for Gerard to open the door. It took awhile before he was greeted and invited inside. Frank clung onto the older man for dear life, not realizing that he was crying for him. Frank felt like a frightened child with his feelings, hearing his parents fight for the first time, or something – Frank only ever felt this way when his grandfather died. Gerard was Frank’s spark, the one who could only light him up. Everything else was dull and dumb, nothing but Gerard could make Frank feel happy.

“Frankie, what’s wrong?” Gerard asked, running his fingers through Frank’s hair, trying to sooth the crying boy as best as he could. Comforting wasn’t one of the things Gerard was good at. He felt awkward comforting someone. “Did someone… hurt you?”

“Want you,” was all Frank could get out, still sobbing so harshly. “Don’t make me leave.”

“Leave?” Gerard forced Frank to pull back from him, to look him in the eyes. Frank looked so broken. “Frankie, I – ”

“I got kicked out,” Frank whispered, sobbing even harder. “Take me.”

Frank got up on his tip toes, pressed a wet kiss to Gerard’s chapped lips, showing emotion through such an innocent peck. Frank sniffled and pulled back, but not looking up at Gerard. Frank knew Gerard would say no, but he had to prove to him otherwise. Frank didn’t want to be homeless, and he didn’t want to sell himself on the streets anymore, but if that’s what he had to do, then so be it. Frank just wanted Gerard to be pleased with him, to hurt him, to fuck him. Love him.

“Master,” was such a soft word that fell from Frank’s lips out into the open. It was like a secret, almost, but Gerard heard it. Gerard took a sharp deep breath when he heard the word. “Please,” was added when Frank’s eyes met Gerard’s.

“I’ll do anything,” Frank promised, biting his lip as he slid his hands from Gerard’s chest to his buckle, but his hands were caught and stopped. “I – I will… I will let you do whatever you want. Please, let me stay, Master.”

“Don’t call me that,” Gerard said, sighing as he let Frank’s hands go. “Frank, do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?”

Frank shook his head. “No.”

“I wish I could keep you here, but I can’t.”

“Why?”

“People will find out.”

“No… no they won’t. Let’s leave, okay? Let’s leave Jersey, and go far, far away. We can take your brother too. Just please don’t let me go back.”

“Frankie, shh… let’s sit down, okay?” Gerard said, holding Frank’s hand until they got to the living room to sit on the couch. Frank’s hands were in Gerard’s as he ran his thumb over Frank’s knuckles, trying to soothe the crying boy. “Let’s talk about this.”

“Okay.” Frank nodded, bit his lip to stop himself from sobbing.

“Now, why did you get kicked out?”

“B – because they wanted me to stop… stop seeing you, and I didn’t want to. I need you, but they don’t realize that.” Frank let out a hiccup, sniffling. “I need you, Gerard. I need to see you all the time, and my dad told me to get out. I don’t want to go back there. Please don’t make me.”

  



	30. the sound of silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending is coming soon.

Frank stopped crying a few minutes later, connecting his lips to the older man’s. Gerard let the kiss happen, let Frank hold onto him with a death-like grip. Frank felt so much smaller than what he was; he felt like a scared child. He needed that guidance, that comfort, that would make him come back down. To hold him until he was okay again. To make sure he wasn’t going to slip away and lose all of the sanity that he once had. Frank gripped Gerard’s hair, playing with it between his fingers as the kiss continued, a tongue slipping into the younger boy’s mouth. Frank started to whimper when he felt a hand go between their bodies, gripping the boy through his pants.

“Please,” said Frank when he pulled away from Gerard’s mouth. Frank felt his jeans being popped open, and Gerard’s hand getting his dick out. “Just – ” Frank tried, but Gerard let go to get the rest of his clothes off. He then told Frank to follow him to the bedroom.

The two walked to the bedroom, and Gerard pushed Frank down onto the bed, spreading him. Frank laid there, out and open just for the older man. The older man licked his lips at the younger boy before him. Frank whimpered when he felt Gerard’s hands run up and down his body, avoiding the issue between his legs. Frank wanted to feel Gerard everywhere, but he obviously could not do that. Frank was flipped on to his stomach, his ass in the air. Gerard spread Frank’s cheeks, and Frank knew where this was going to go – he was excited for it. Frank felt Gerard’s tongue on his ring of muscles, slowly licking around his hole.

Frank moaned a bit too loud, but he couldn’t care. He felt too much pleasure at that moment, and he felt like he was about to tip over the edge even though they just started. Frank felt the older man pull away for some reason, but Frank didn’t think to much about it until he too heard the noise from the living room. There was someone knocking on the door. Frank flipped around, shaking his head when Gerard started to get off of the bed, even grabbed his wrist, but Gerard didn’t listen.

“Gee, please –” Frank tried, but Gerard was gone and out of the room. Frank sighed and looked around the room for his clothes in case it had been someone important. However, he stopped when he heard shouting. The voice sounded so familiar.

“Get the fuck out of my house!” Gerard screamed at the other person. There were slamming doors, and grunts of pain. There was a loud thud when something – or someone – hit the ground.

“I bet you were back there raping him, weren’t you?!” said the voice.

Frank knew that angry voice. It was his father’s. How did his father know where Gerard lived? Surely, his father wasn’t dumb enough to know that he wasn’t going to come here, but how did he know? Did he follow him? Frank wasn’t here for about ten to fifteen minutes. Unless the moment Frank left was when he followed him. Or maybe they looked him up online. There were searches that showed where someone lived.

“Who says he’s here?!” Gerard yelled back, breathing heavily. Frank almost wanted to go out there and defend his lover against his father, but he knew that he would also get beaten. Frank slowly tip-toed out the door, though, checking to see who was on the ground, and what was going on. Frank knew that Gerard was stronger than his father, but unless his father took Gerard off guard then it would be him on the ground. Or vice versa. Frank didn’t know. He just wanted to see if his lover was okay, and when he got there, there was already blood on his father’s face from his nose, and Gerard was on the ground. His father had him pinned down.

“I heard his voice!”

There went a punch to Gerard’s face, making his cheek instantly bruise up. Frank didn’t like it. He couldn’t have his father beat the love of his life. Frank was about to say something before he saw his father pull out his gun. Frank felt his heart stop. He couldn’t do this. No. He can’t even watch it – his father knew how to shoot a gun too. He knew how to get blood out of clothes no matter what the color of the shirt or pants were. His father was smart enough to kill a man if he wanted to and not get caught. However, Frank scooted back to where the bedroom was and started to dial 911 quietly, telling them the situation.

His voice was so quiet, not loud enough over the commotion in the living room.

However, when he sat the phone back down was when he heard the gunshot.

**

By the time the ambulance got there, Frank was covered in his own vomit and tears. The paramedics and police came in less than fifteen minutes. Cops were saying the rights to whoever was alive out there, but Frank had a feeling it was his dad. There were paramedics talking code, and Frank could hear footsteps coming towards the bedroom. Frank just stayed there, looking at the wall as he was in shock. Frank was sort of glad that he wasn’t in the room when his father let go of the trigger. Frank didn’t know how bad it was out there. Frank could bare the hurt knowing that maybe his lover was shot dead. Gerard wasn’t making any noises so it was a very high possibility that he was dead.

“Sir?” said one paramedic to Frank, but Frank couldn’t talk at all. He was too in shock to register everything. “Sir, can you hear me?”

**

Frank must of passed out because the next thing he knew he wasn’t in his clothes but in an uncomfortable, open, hospital gown. There was a nurse standing beside him as she was checking his stats. Frank made a noise to get her attention.

“Where’s Gerard Way?” he asked, sniffling and sitting up further into his bed, pulling the hospital blanket up under his chin.

“I’ll go get the doctor.”

  


  



	31. Hurting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to apologize for being gone for so long. i do appreciate how many views i have gotten, and i'm so appreciative that you all like this weird ass story. but my life has gotten hectic to the point where i became depressed and hardly wrote anything. yah, i did post a story, but that's because it was driving me insane. honestly, i haven't gotten on ao3 as much as i used to. i had lost a friend, so neither one of us talk, and the ending wasn't so great. i quit my job, got another one but quit that because i wasn't liking it (i realized i hate restaurant business), and now i have a new job that i like. 
> 
> i'm out of school so i have more time (or at least i think) and i have to say that i will be updating more. i go back to school until jan. 15, and that semester is going to be hard, holy shit. college is weird, bro. 
> 
> anyway, half of y'all wont read this rant, but hope you like this chapter! i hope to see comments telling me if i fucked something up -- i'm in a rush to shower and take the dogs out before work. let me know and i will fix it!!

_*****EXTREME TIME LAPSE***** _

“Frank, do you know what Stockholm Syndrome is?” Frank’s therapist asked. He was forced to go after he tried to kill himself. He hadn’t heard anything from Gerard or Michael, and he started to go crazy; he started to hallucinate about the older man. He dreamed about him. Frank needed him. The dreams were so vivid, and the ranged from between good moments, or when they made love, and previous conversations that they had. They had so many memories that Frank couldn’t get out of his brain.

“Yes,” Frank said, nodding. He thought that he did anyway.

“Can you define it for me? In your own words?” Dr. Thompson asked in a soft voice. Frank always thought that therapists were there to mentally judge him – he usually hated them. Frank was forced to go or be locked into a mental facility. However, his therapist was a younger woman, nice, and tried to understand how and what Frank felt.

“You fall in love with… with your kidnapper, I guess. Even though they hurt you on a daily basis. I – I think it’s… it’s also how you try and survive. Y – you develop feelings. Right?” Frank scowled, shaking his head when he realized what the woman asked him to do. “But… that isn’t – isn’t how I feel with Gerard.”

“And what do you feel with Gerard?”

“I’m in love with him.”

“And how is your feelings different from Stockholm and what you feel? Help me understand,” Dr. Thompson said, leaning back into her chair, putting one leg over the other. Frank sighed a lot, confused and irritated by her questions.

“At first I hated him. He hurt me and another girl. I – I only started to like him when he took care of me. See, I get sick easily, and he… he told me he regretted hurting me when I took a shower because –“ Frank stopped talking, about their conversation in the shower. Frank shook his head.

“He knew he took it too far. When he started to take care of me, was when I started to fall in love,” Frank explained, nodding as he tried to form his thoughts. “Eventually, the punishments stopped, and we started to… to, uh, have consensual sex. I enjoyed it. I think the reason I hated him at first was because it was so different from my Trainer. Trainer never really hurt me, you know? He trained me and others how to be a good whore.”

“But, Frank, don’t you see how _your_ definition of Stockholm is how you explained your love towards Gerard?”

“That’s not true!” Frank yelled, eyes watering. “You’re judging me just like everyone else. You think I’m crazy! I didn’t want to live in the beginning – I wanted to fucking die. I didn’t care if I lived or died. He could’ve shot me in the head, or put a gun on the back, just threatening me. I would have allowed him.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy, Frank. However, I do believe you have Stockholm even though you say you didn’t want to live. The true medical definition is _‘feelings of trust or affection felt in certain cases of kidnapping or hostage-taking by a victim towards a captor.’_ Don’t you see how you were a victim in this situation, Frank?”

Frank stayed silent, looking up at the clock and sighing. They had half an hour left before he could leave. Usually, Dr. Thompson would report the progress to his mom, but never told them exact details. Frank didn’t want them to know that he told Dr. Thompson all the explicit details that he and Gerard had. Frank’s mother didn’t need to know how her son missed cock being shoved up his ass or when he loved that Gerard controlled him.

“Frank, talk to me,” Dr. Thompson said, tilting her head to the side as she tried to get something out of Frank. “Tell me, what… what attracts you to Gerard? What made you fall madly in love with him?”

Frank scratched his head, trying to think. “He’s a good man despite his past; he had a bad past that made him into who he _was_.” Frank put emphasis on ‘was’. “He… he changed for me. He took care of me, and… he just. He’s attractive, and nice, and he held me when I was sick. He made sure our live-in nurse tended to me. When… when we wanted to get intimate, he made sure I felt something too. Before – in the beginning – he didn’t care if I got off or if I was crying. Yes, I know that’s rape when I told him no, but it all changed. _He_ fell in love with _me_. He was mean to everyone else but me.”

Dr. Thompson nodded. “I understand.” She wrote a few things in Frank’s file. “Frank, is it okay that I tell your mom what we talked about?”

“No.” Frank shook her head. “But I want to know whether Gerard is alive or dead; no one’s told me anything, and it’s driving me madly insane.”

“I’ll tell her that, okay?”

**

Frank and his mom where in the car, listening to some kind of rock music that the radio was playing. The music kind of annoyed Frank because it wasn’t something that he liked. He laid his head against the window so he could try and fall asleep. His appointment was kind of early, so he had to wake up early. Frank hated waking up early because that meant he couldn’t sleep the day away like he usually did. He hardly ate too. He had already been skinny, but now it looked like he was anorexic.

“So, Dr. Thompson said that you wanted to see Gerard,” his mom said, sighing when she looked over at her son briefly. Frank knew it must’ve hurt because her husband was locked up. No one told him whether he was in their for murder or assault. He knew that murder he would’ve gotten a lot more years, so maybe it wasn’t. But no one told him any thing.

“Yeah,” Frank murmured, turning more into his seat, trying to avoid conversation. He knew his mom’s answer even if he did ask.

“Maybe… maybe I can set up an appointment with him.”

Frank turned back around and looked at his mom, scowling. “You know where he’s at?”

“I – I do.”

“And you never fucking told me?”

“Frank, watch your – ”

“Don’t tell me to watch my mouth! I’m not a kid; I want to see him. How long have you known?”

“A few weeks, I guess.” His mom shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal. “But… I will set up an appointment if you truly want me to. Honestly, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Anything around him ‘isn’t a good idea’ – just let me do what I need to do before you end up losing a son.”

  



	32. beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i first started AO3, i hated reading author's notes and hated waiting for someone to update, but as i got older - more 'experienced' with life (i use that word very loosely) - i realize how much shit becomes repetative with fanfics. or, well, stories in general. authors/writers go through a lot of shit; readers become cruel and rude if the writers haven't updated in awhile. 
> 
> we're forced to put out shit when things don't feel like that. we lose friends, sometimes gain them, but lose them... mostly. or at least that's how it is for me. 
> 
> over the past few days, all i've wanted to was isolate myself. no computer, no phone, no friends, no family. No work. No school. Nothing. i wanted to see what would happen. would i find myself? go crazy? maybe it's the depression talking, but i want it so bad.
> 
> this time of year jan through feb are the worst few months of my entire life. im dead ass serious. there's multiple reasons why, but none im going into. but... it's worse in feb. sometimes, i can't even get myself out of bed on feb. 15. fuck that day. 
> 
> sorry, i used to feel safe here. 
> 
> i know one day all of this would be gone.
> 
> however, if you see me not update for a long period of time, it's because one of these three options.
> 
> 1\. busy with life, in general  
> 2\. distancing myself some bit, or lost interested  
> 3\. a memory has surfaced back up

It took about a week before Frank’s mom decided to make an appointment for Frank to see him, and it took a shitton of begging before she grabbed up the phone. The only reason she knew was because a guy named Michael called. She knew that Frank had given the Way’s their number, plus it was only person Frank asked for when he was in the hospital. She knew it. She didn’t want her son to be involved with Gerard – or any of the Ways – because they had hurt her son. She knew… but Frank would never tell her. Hell, he hardly told his therapist anything that wasn’t about Gerard and his undying love for the older man. Frank was still underage, but he was close to being eighteen, so it was no wonder why Gerard wasn’t in jail for statutory rape. Linda sighed, waiting for the nurse to answer the phone. It was a Saturday, and it was possibly busy.

So Linda hoped.

“ _Thank you for calling Belleville Hospital. My name is Jenny, how can I assist you today?”_ the woman on the phone asked.

Linda gritted her teeth. “Yes, hi. I’m Linda. Um, is Gerard Way available? Is he up for visitors?”

“ _Um, give me one second – I’ll go and ask the doctor.”_ The girl put Linda on hold. Linda so wanted to just hang up, tell Frank a lame ass excuse, but she knew it would tear her son apart.

It took a few minutes before the girl came back. _“Linda? Gerard is ready for visitors… but he’s going to be out of his room for physical therapy. So, give him about twenty to thirty minutes.”_

“Alrighty. Thank you.”

**

When Linda told Frank about them going to the hospital, Frank looked happier than ever – even before he was taken from her. He looked so happy, and she knew there was no way getting that back even if Gerard disappeared forever. But… that meant losing her son. Her son was very suicidal because of this awful man. Frank didn’t see how awful the man truly was. She tried to keep her mouth shut as much as possible, but it was so hard some days. She didn’t like to see her son so fucked up, but there wasn’t anything she could, no amount of therapy, or anything, could save her son – it would only risk his life.

The drive was long – or so it seemed – but Linda would look in the corner of her eye to see her son happy. She wanted to cry. When they had gone into the hospital, Frank basically darted out of the car and into the building, but only stopped when he had to go to the service desk. Linda slowly came up behind him, watching Frank, still keeping her mouth shut.

“Where is Gerard Way?” Frank asked the girl behind the desk.

The girl nodded, paging Dr. River. “The doctor will be out in just a sec,” the girl, Sammy, said. She went back to the file.

Linda and Frank sat down, and waited. It took about ten or fifteen minutes before an older looking man came up to them, reaching a hand out, and he smiled. “I’m Dr. River,” he said, shaking Linda’s hand, and then Frank’s. “So, I was told you want to see Mr. Way?”

Frank nodded happily, his eyes bright. “Yes,” he said.

“Well, I think Mr. Way is up for visitors, but he is a little irritated from physical therapy. So, I would be very careful with what you say or do,” Dr. River said, trying to explain Gerard’s situation.

“I’m gonna stay here,” Linda said.

**

It hurt Frank. Gerard was sitting in a wheelchair – Frank didn’t know if it was from any kind of wound or just protocol for the hospital – but Gerard looked depressed. It was a feeling Frank was all too familiar with. Frank’s heart ached for him, but there was nothing for Frank to do. Frank noticed how it seemed like he aged faster through such little time. Or maybe it was because he was showing way too many emotions at once. Frank felt like crying at that moment. He didn’t want to show Gerard the flood of emotions that he had; he didn’t want Gee to feel bad for him, make him feel worse.

He slowly walked into Gerard’s room, noticing that Gerard barely moved or acknowledged Frank. Frank sighed, coming to sit in the seat in front of the older man. Frank sighed again, placing a hand on Gerard’s thigh, making him notice the younger, sad boy in front of him. Honestly, Frank knew that Gerard would get rid of him – hell, it was Frank’s fault his lover was in the hospital. If Frank left when Gerard told him to, they wouldn’t be in this mess whatsoever.

“I missed you,” Frank said, holding back tears. Frank wanted to tightly hug him, but he wasn’t sure where Gerard was hurt – obviously, it wasn’t in the face – but Frank was too scared to ask or see for himself.

Gerard nodded. “Yeah,” was all he said to Frank.

“Are… are you doing… f – fine?” Frank didn’t know what else to ask. It was the only thing that came to mind, and he didn’t want things to become awkward or die down from silence. Frank hated silence when it came to him and Gerard. “I love you…” he added.

“I’m… I’m fine,” Gerard said, rolling his wheelchair around so Frank couldn’t look at his face. Frank knew he was starting to cry because the hunch of his shoulders and sniffling, but Frank didn’t want to point it out. It was probably embarrassing for the older, dominate man to cry in front of his submissive, Frank thought.

“When do you get home?”

Gerard shrugged.

Frank decided to ask the big question. He needed to know in order to help Gerard. Maybe Frank could look more into gun wound aftercare. Frank just needed to help his dom, his lover.

“Where did he hurt you?”

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s.
> 
> i love all of you.


	33. i cant breath without you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has taken me way too long to update this than it should have. 
> 
> how are you guys today? tell me some interesting things about yourselves.

Gerard refused to say where Frank’s father hurt him – hell, he refused to talk – and all Frank wanted to do was get the old Gerard back, but Frank knew that would take a long time. Or maybe it would never change. Gerard looked way older than what he did before he came into the hospital. Now, Gerard looks weak and pathetic, and there’s nothing that Frank could do for his lover… he was even pushed away from a hug. A simple _hug_. Frank sighed sadly, trying to think of the right thing to say. He couldn’t figure it out. He tried asking if he saw Michael lately, and all Gerard said was, “It’s Mikey.” which Frank apologized.

“I missed you lots,” Frank said sadly, sitting back into his chair as he looked out the window. “I didn’t know if you were dead or alive. No one would tell me anything.”

“Why don’t you just leave, Frank?”

Frank scowled, completely taken off guard with the tone that Gerard had used with him. No, it wasn’t like anything Frank had heard before, and he’s heard a lot come out of Gerard’s mouth; hurtful, vulgar things, but this… this was _heartbreaking_. This was _crushing_ Frank. Frank sniffled back tears of hurt, and looked at Gerard angrily. Frank wanted to slap the shit out of Gerard for being so goddamn selfish. Gerard was a selfish bastard; oblivious as well.

“You’re an asshole,” Frank spat, standing up, towering over Gerard’s slouching body in the chair. “Fuck you.”

“I’ve told you to leave _plenty_ of times before! You never fucking listen to me, Frank,” Gerard retorted, turning to look at the younger boy who was trembling in anger before him. Frank looked so small – even with the anger – and he looked like he was going to throw a temper tantrum. “You’re nothing but trouble. I wish I never bought you.”

“So you wish me dead?”

“You wouldn’t have died.”

“How the hell do you know?! A lot of fuckin’ whores die when they can’t be sold. Their trainers find _something_ , and kill them! Whores who don’t get sold obviously are ugly.” Frank broke down, but he started getting angrier because of the tears. “How can you do this to me?”

“I _never_ fucking loved you, Frank. You were a good fuck, okay? That’s all. I manipulated you to the point where if I said to drop down to your knees, you would have. No _normal_ human being would listen to the other pointing orders. God, I fucked you up beyond belief. You had fight. You fought for Jamia,” Gerard pointed out, trying not to be too loud, but getting angry. “You say you don’t have Stockholm Syndrome, but obviously you do. You’re so fucking obsessed with me that it’s sickening. If… if I could have, I would have put you on the list where I don’t want people visiting me.”

“Why are you acting like this?” Frank asked in a small voice. “I do love you. I don’t… have Stockholm.”

“You fucking do. Are you that fucking stupid, Frank?”

“I’m old enough to fucking know that I love you, you fucking asshole.”

“I warped that into your mind, Frank. I would never love anyone who rapes people. Shit, I hate my attacker and who he made me be. it’s so fucking addicting, Frank. You have no idea how good it is to hear people’s pleas of saving, but then you fucking came along, and you changed me. Shit, you changed my brother, for fuck sakes. I hate that about you; your ability to change people. You’re a nuisance. I was really fucking great when I got to dominate pretty little whores. You were the worst one ever.”

“How?!”

“You never fucking listened.”

“Fuck you. I hope you rot six feet under,” Frank spat, flipping the finger, and darting to the door. Before he could leave, Mikey stepped into the room, clearly knocking Frank down onto his ass.

“Frank? What the hell are you – ugh.” Mikey sighed, giving Frank a hand to get up with. “What’s up with the waterworks?”

After Frank shook his head, darted out was when everything changed.

**

Linda knew it wasn’t a good idea to bring her son up to see that man, but there was nothing else she could have done. She couldn’t have killed the promise she gave to her son, but she hated seeing him like this. The moment they got to the house was when Frank locked himself in his bedroom, not showering or eating, not talking. Nothing… it was worse than ever. All she could do was hear her baby’s cry, but she couldn’t sooth him. Linda recalled memories of when Frank was a baby; he fought… he had a temper, but was also soft-hearted, but then his life became jaded and he grew a wall to the point where he didn’t let anyone in. Now, Gerard came along, broke Frank mentally… and changed her son entirely. He had no fight. He had a big mouth, but nothing to back him up. Now, all Frank knows is Gerard… Gerard… and Gerard. She would often cry herself because of her son’s heartache.

She knew something had to be done.

**

While Frank was at therapy, Linda decided to take matters into her own hand. She lied to Frank saying she was going to hang out with one of her friends while Frank was at this session, but she was actually going to go to the hospital where Gerard was at, give him a good talking for hurting her son. Linda sighed as she thought of all the things that she was wanting to say. They often resulted in threats of violence, but she kept telling herself it wasn’t worth it… she didn’t need to do that to Frank. Whatever she did to this man, would go back to Frank, and she can’t have Frank run away into only God knows what.

She got into the hospital, walked to the room where Gerard’s room was. Linda wanted to give Gerard a piece of her mind. No one hurts her baby, and she wanted to know why he made her son cry. Frank refused to let her in, to tell her what was wrong, but she knew it was something to do with the older man Frank obsessed about.

Linda sighed, not knocking on the door but just walking in. There was Gerard and, who she assumed, his brother just talking. They stopped their conversation and looked at Linda. They looked confused as she walked further into the room.

“Um… who are you?” Gerard’s brother asked.

“Frank’s mother,” Linda simply stated, sitting down on the opposite chair across from the men. She cleared her throat. “So, I assume it was you that hurt my son,” she directed towards Gerard. “Frank has been doing nothing but crying since he left this hospital. I need you to tell me what exactly you had said to him to make him feel this way. I had to make an emergency appointment with his therapist.”

“We fought, but we fought about him just leaving me alone like how everyone wants him to do. I’ve asked him multiple times to _leave_. _me_. _alone_. but he always comes back running to me. Yes, the night your husband shot me, Frank and I were talking, but he’s always asking me to run away with him.” Gerard sighed, turning his wheelchair towards the woman. “I’ve asked him multiple times to just forget about me. Get a _normal_ life, for fuck sakes. I tried telling him he has Stockholm, but the kid refuses to believe me.”

“He’s wrapped around your finger way too tightly to let go. Gerard, I think you need to explain this to him in a more gentler way than how you did.”

“I did. I tried, but he won’t listen to me.”


	34. relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU
> 
> thank you so much for 6k! i love all of you. im so sorry that it took me forever to update, but life and school were making me busy. also don't forget work, as well as mental breakdowns.
> 
> i've got a serious question for yall. okay, so... i feel like i can be open with you guys because there's no way we would truly meet, right? i dont know what you look like, and yall don't know what i look like.
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/E1E1CT6U
> 
> If you like my work, please donate (you don't have to) as my family is going through something difficult. It's called buy me a coffee. $3 per donate. If not, I understand! It also goes towards my schooling. Thank you guys for reading<3
> 
> what do you do when your medication no longer makes you have mental breakdowns, but make you super numb. like, yes, i'll still cry to a certain extent, but it's more of a few seconds kind of thing. also i like this guy, and i ALWAYS get mad at myself when i like a boy. what do i do??

Frank had spiraled out of control since Gerard abandoned him. Frank would leave late at night, startling his poor mother out of her sleep, and before she could even say anything to him, he was already gone and not in sight. Frank’s mother sort of knew what he was up to by the way he came back home, the multiple condoms and packets of lube that she found in his room, or the small bruises that were on his hips that showed when his shirt was raised. Linda would often sigh because there wasn’t anything she could do. Her son was old enough to make these risky decisions, and if he got caught by the police, then it would be on him to deal with the consequences. Prostitution wasn’t the best idea, but what could she possibly do?

Frank would probably play the victim-card where he would mention that his ‘Master’ made him do it. Ever since Frank gained more confidence with disobeying, he played the victim card. One time Frank came home smelling like weed, and Linda gave him the side-eye. Frank noticed it, though, and scowled as he said, viciously, “ _What_?!”

Linda didn’t even say anything to him. There was no way she could understand her son anymore. But was it her son? Who was this man? Who was this in her son’s body…. Did they really mess him up this bad that he became an entirely different person. Honestly, she expected Frank to be a broken person like she saw in the crime shows that needed antidepressants, lots of therapy, love, and empathy. Not with Frank. He was an entirely different story...

**

  


“Frankie!” Mandy squealed when she saw him, wrapping her long arms around Frank’s small stature. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling when they pulled apart. “How are you, sweetheart?”

“Honestly? Not so good.” Frank shrugged and sighed, tilting his head to the side. Outside it was cold so it was going to be a long night. Frank didn’t have a lot of “sexy” clothes, so he had to make do with what he had. He chose his smallest clothes – which he didn’t have many – and put them on. He put a little bit of his mother’s make up that he stole on. “My… my lover broke up with me.”

“Why, honey?” Mandy asked, pouting as she asked Frank questions.

Frank shrugged. “He just… he didn’t want me.”

“Because of this?”

“No. Well, _sorta_ , but we got over that part. We stopped being together for multiple other reasons. Mandy, it’s a long story,” Frank finally said, tilting his head to the back. “I miss him, but this is how I deal with the pain.”

Mandy nodded, going through her purse. “You look like you need a cig or a pill.”

“I don’t do either of those.”

“It’ll relax you.”

**

  


The pill that Frank popped, made him relax. Just like Mandy had said. Hell, he even picked up a lot more clients. He was down to do whatever they had wanted to do to him. Now, he was picking old, fat guys, wanting him to do nasty things. He didn’t even know who he was anymore. What he did. What he drank when he was with one of the clients. He just felt like he was flying. Mandy had left him two hours ago, and now he was alone with Misty – who was a total bitch – and he felt cold and alone. He knew he was coming down from his high. He wished he had more pills to pop, make him forget about what he did all night. Shit, he didn’t even know if he made all those johns use a condom. He doesn’t remember anything. He knew he didn’t black out, but everything was fuzzy, like a dream.

Frank felt like sobbing. He didn’t know what he was doing with himself anymore; his life was a big clusterfuck of emotions. Nothing made sense anymore. He was depressed because his ex-master didn’t want him anymore, his mom didn’t understand him, his father is in prison for attempted murder. He couldn’t go back to school unless it meant homeschooling, and he couldn’t spend hours in his house with his mother. He loved her, but to spend hours. _No_.

He felt emotion yet numb with it all. It was how he felt when he first became a slave. It was like that, except now it was ten times as worse because he had options to run away from dirty, old men, but he still pressed towards it. Maybe he was hoping to be picked up by the wrong person, making taking him to the slave house, and hoping and praying that Gerard would be there.

He wanted Gerard so bad that it made him ache all over. It made his body need Gerard just as much he needed those pills. He even asked Misty if she had anything; she did, but gave him only 3. It was _something_.

  


**

“Frankie?”

The voice startled Frank, he opened his eyes, not realizing that he fell… asleep? Passed out? Frank wasn’t sure. He sat himself up and looked at Master Michael in his car. Frank thought he was dreaming, but he wasn’t. Maybe the world was playing a sick joke on him. Frank tried speaking, but nothing would come out of his mouth. He kept opening and closing his mouth.

“What are you doing? You’re just laying here on a park bench,” Mikey stated, confused, not understanding what was happening. Did Frank get kicked out from his house? Frank’s face said a whole story that Mikey didn’t even know if he wanted to know. Mikey was no saint, everyone in that house knew, but he knew that there was something about Frank’s face.

“I… I guess I fell asleep? I don’t know,” Frank said, mumbling, shrugging and wiping his eyes. Frank stretched, looking both ways to see if anyone was looking at them weirdly. “What time is it?”

“7 am. Did you sleep all night here?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Did you take something?”

“Yeah.”

“Get in the fucking car.”

 


	35. somebody catch my breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, hi again. im out of school! (sort of.) so there is more time to write :)

Honestly, Frank didn’t know what to expect from the younger Master. He had bad experience with him, and he didn’t know what to exactly feel with his Master’s brother. He saw Mikey’s bad side, and this was it, so it took him back to his beginning with Gerard. Frank felt ashamed that he had let the drugs overtake him like that; he took too many and he blacked out. He didn’t know how many guys he slept with, he didn’t know what happened exactly either after he took pills from Misty. Frank was sure that clients gave him stuff as well, but as to what, he wasn’t sure. Frank shimmied in his seat, feeling for his wallet – in his back pocket, he let out a huge sigh of relief to know that it wasn’t stolen. Frank opened his wallet and counted all the money. He wanted to gasp, but kept it quiet. 1,500 dollars were in his pocket. _What_ _the_ _fuck_.

“Frank, what the fuck were you thinking?” asked Mikey, startling Frank, and it almost made him drop his wallet and all the money that was inside of it. “What made you think it was okay to sell yourself like that Frank? You took drugs, didn’t you?”

Frank bit his lip, debating whether or not to answer the other man. Frank sighed, shaking his head, clearly ashamed that he was caught by his former Master’s brother. Frank didn’t know what to say. He knew that his mom knew about how he was selling his ass for money. Frank was a whore; he knew what to do to please people. Thanks to all the people that took advantage of him. Fake it until you make it, right? That’s what they all say.

“Well?” Mikey said, getting Frank’s attention. The music that was playing was suddenly shut off, the car jerked to a stop that startled Frank. “Aren’t you going to fucking answer me?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Frank finally said towards the Master. “You know what I was doing. You know that I’m a whore, and that I took pills to make the pain go away. I don’t know what else I took, what the clients made me do – I don’t remember anything besides the fact that I talked to two other prostitutes that night.”

“You’re fucking lucky no one kidnapped you.” Mikey shook his head, chuckled in disbelief. “Or raped you,” he added.

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Frank muttered. “I’m numb to it. I don’t care what happens to me anymore. I don’t care if I wind up dead. It would be better than anything – I crave the release. It’s why I take pills.”

Mikey looked over at the younger boy. “You know, if I was in your situation, I would be afraid of my rapists, not fucking looking for them or wanting them. We fucked you up, and it’s not even _funny.”_

“I can’t help that I love Gerard,” Frank spat, scowling at the man who kept insulting him. He didn’t care if he got punished for his disrespectful behavior. “You don’t understand that I need him just like I need the pills. But he doesn’t _want_ me. So, I fall back on the pills that made me fall in love with them the moment I laid it on my tongue. The moment I swallowed the pill, having it kicked into my system. And you know what? Once that high was gone, I asked another prostitute that absolutely _hates_ me for more.”

“You know, once the high is gone, that means it’s time to stop,” Mikey pointed out like it wasn’t that obvious to Frank. “You could have overdosed.”

“Maybe that’s what I wanted.” Frank didn’t look at Mikey anymore, so he looked out the window. They weren’t driving, so he stared at the trees that was blowing the leafs. “Maybe I’m trying my damnest to fucking die yet everyone is interfering with my life. My mother wants me to go back to school, you want me to stop selling myself and to stop taking pills, but it’s what helps. I don’t know what I took besides those pills – I don’t know what they’re called but they made me feel happy, feel free. Relaxed. It made me forget Gerard even for a second. _No one_ understands that.”

“But why do you –” before Mikey could finish his sentence his phone started to ring. Out of habit, Frank looked down and noticed that it said, _Gerard_ , bright and clear on the screen. Frank felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

“Hey, what’s up?” Mikey said, trying not to be too loud with the conversation. “I’m _busy_.”

Frank couldn’t hear what Gerard was saying on the other end.

“ _No_! Gerard, what the fuck. No – okay, fine, I have Frank in the car.” Mikey rolled his eyes at whatever his brother was saying. “No. I found him on the park bench, passed the fuck out.”

The brothers bickered on the phone for a few more minutes before Mikey hung up, started driving again. “Where are we going?” Frank dared to ask, not looking up at the driver.

“To the house.”

**

Frank felt his entire body shake as they pulled up into the drive way of the house that was way too familiar. Frank took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, and Mikey led him towards the door as they walked in. Gerard was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Frank looked down at the floor, not even looking up at his former Master. It hurt to be in his presence because he had no idea what to expect from him. He loved him so much, and Frank knew that Gerard didn’t love him back. Frank had no idea as to why Mikey brought him back here. Punishment? Possibly, but Frank was no longer their whore. He didn’t belong to either of the Way brothers.

Frank flinched when he heard the couch shift and the TV clicking off. Frank felt his heart pumping wildly in his chest, hear it in his ears as he waited for whatever was going to be done to him. His throat felt dry, so did his eyes as he refused to let out a tear or noise. He had to show Gerard that he was fine – that… that he wasn’t going to break like the little twink he was.

However, the moment that Gerard stood up and walked towards Frank was when Frank’s already shattered walls came down, making him drop to his knees. The fear consumed his entire being, making him shake all over because Frank knew he fucked up. Frank fucked up _everything_ that he had gotten in life.

“I’m sorry,” Frank whimpered out, not realizing what he said until the words were already out there. He was just so terrified of the man standing above him.


	36. dying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah... did i do another update? how surprising

Frank flinched when he felt Gerard’s strong hand on his shoulder, and his other hand tipping Frank’s head back, making their eyes lock. Frank tried so hard to force the tears back, but the kept streaming down his cheeks. The sniffles were muffled, sort of, and Frank tried not to hiccup as he was wracked with anxiety of Gerard – something he hadn’t experienced in awhile. It only happened in the beginning, but now it was back. Frank hated this feeling, but there was nothing that could sooth him. Gerard’s eyes looked like they were about to kill Frank.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Frank said, out of instinct. It just flew from his quivering lips, not even realizing he had said that. He kept flinching with every move that the older man made. “I’m sorry…” he added.

“What made you think it was okay to whore yourself around like that?” Gerard asked, making sure that Frank’s head stayed in the same place, making sure their eyes were still locked despite Frank wanting to drop his head back down. “Or for taking those pills?”

“I missed you,” was all Frank said; there was so much sadness that dripped from his words that it made Frank’s heart break even further. “I wanted you. None of those johns or pills could make up for you, but they soothed and distracted me from the pain of wanting you. I know that I love you, but you don’t love me. I didn’t know what else to do, Gee. I just _needed_ you.”

“Want and need are different things. You wanted me, wanted those pills, wanted to be a whore for everyone out there that could get your hands on you. What if you got raped or kidnapped again? You know you’re free from this lifestyle, Frank. What can I even do to get that out of your head? You have Stockholm Syndrome. I wish therapy could help you, but it’s just not working by pushing you out of my life, huh?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Frank muttered sadly, shaking his head out of Gerard’s grasp. Frank’s hair fell in his face, hiding his sadness. Frank knew he looked pathetic, but there was nothing he could do. He was too afraid to leave, but at the same time, his body craved to be near Gerard. Maybe in a different situation, but still… Gerard was _right_ _there_. Frank really hated that he wanted Gerard so bad; he knew that he should hate him, but his mind and body didn’t. He didn’t believe anyone anytime they said that he had Stockholm Syndrome. That’s not possible. He was so fed up with his therapist diagnosing him with that, so he stopped seeing her.

“What?” both the Way brothers said, wanting Frank to repeat himself.

“I said, it wouldn’t be the first time someone raped me.” Frank still didn’t look up at the brothers. “It wouldn’t bother me anymore. I’m numb to the pain of life. I know it’s bad that I love you, Gee, but I need you. I’ve told you many, many times that I need and love you, but you don’t listen to me. I’m so fucking suicidal; I’ll take anything to forget you, or dull the thoughts of it. That’s why I prostitute myself like the little whore that I am. I was your whore, but now… now I’m whatever john out there’s whore. I miss your touch, your words, your smell, but… but now you don’t want me, so I forget you by taking a blue pill, sleeping with random men, and hoping to whatever higher power that there is, that I die. Overdose. Whatever will get me out of this… this – I don’t even know what to call it. Right now? I’m scared because I know I will get punished, right? But that also excites me. I missed you so fucking much that it hurts just being in your presence. I don’t know why Mikey brought me here. He knows that you don’t want me, right?” Frank ranted, not even shutting up as he spilled his emotions.

“You don’t want me, and I’m trying so hard to come to terms with the fact that I’m no longer yours or someone you want. Don’t you miss me and my body?” Frank asked, despite wanting to be enticing, he only sounded sadder than before. “My body was _made_ for you, Master.”

Gerard shook his head, disapproving of Frank’s behavior; his words. “I’m sorry,” was all the older man could get out. There was nothing more than he wanted to do than go back in time, never buying Frank. He never had a slave turn out like this – that he knew of – and he wondered what he had done to make Frank fall in love with him despite being raped, beaten, and abused in many other ways.

“Why?” Frank asked, not understanding why the older man was saying sorry. “You did nothing wrong.”

“That’s bullshit. I raped you, Frank. I raped, beaten, and abused you… I made you a slave when all of that was wrong, but I couldn’t help myself then. Mikey and I haven’t had a slave since we were caught. I should have never bought you,” Gerard told him, muttering the last part in hopes that Frank heard, but of course he did.

“You wish you never bought me? Do you know what happens to whores that… that never get bought?”

“No.”

“We fucking die.” Frank started sobbing harder; he felt his heart break even further. He felt all of his walls and his heart shatter into a million pieces. His vision was blurry because of the tears, and he couldn’t stop himself from this breakdown. At this point, he didn’t care that he looked pathetic. “Or… or we go back to Trainer, maybe thinking there was something wrong with us, and… and get sold or prostituted to someone much worse than anyone of the people that come into that room.”

“So, yeah – if you wanted me to die, then you shouldn’t have bought me,” Frank said.

 


	37. you had my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for 7k!! i appreciate each and everyone of you.
> 
> im so sorry for the long break from writing this and my other stuff, but like my other excuses, i've been busy!!

 

Frank didn’t know what to do with himself after he said those words. The Way brothers looked at Frank with sad eyes because the boy looked so pathetic. Frank looked down at the ground, looking at his old, scuffed shoes. His shoes showed damage, just like how he felt. He felt damaged to the point beyond repair; therapy wouldn’t work, staying away wouldn’t work, the pills wouldn’t work. One thing that would end all of this would, but would he even have the guts to do the act? If his mother survived this long without her son, Frank was sure that she would survive without him again. Frank didn’t want to feel this way anymore.

Frank contemplated suicide or trying to find his old Trainer. The first option would have been better. Frank sighed deeply, looking back up at the older man. His Master. It was time for him to leave. Frank nodded to himself at the solid silence. It was so silent that even a hair could have been heard. It felt like time had been frozen.

“I’ll leave,” Frank muttered quietly, too quietly. “Bye.”

With those words lingering in the air, Frank started for the front door, not even looking behind himself at the brothers. He didn’t need to see Gerard’s face. It was too painful to look at the man he loved. The man he was leaving. The man that _didn’t_ _want_ him. Why did he have to be bought by Gerard? Why couldn’t Trainer just have killed him? All the whores that never got bought, ended up with a bullet in the head and thrown somewhere to be forgotten. No one would have known where they were put. Some were even burnt to remove anything that would identify them. No fingerprints, no teeth. Nothing.

Frank started to cry softly at the thoughts of being dead by that way, but it would have prevented him from being this emotionally and mentally hurt. He had never felt this way before up until now. Frank knew he had to come to terms with the fact that was probably the last time he would ever see Gerard.

Frank knew where to go to get some kind of soothe, distraction. He hoped to any higher power that someone would be able to give him pills. Anything to help ease his mind and pain before he thought about what his next actions are going to be. Frank walked to the corner where he knew Angel, Mandy, and Olive would be. Mandy had introduced him to Olive who was another gay prostitute, and Angel was Mandy’s cousin who was still new to the game. Frank knew Olive’s name wasn’t his real name, but he was cute and new. Mandy was so down to earth that she wanted to take a few people under her wing. Frank wished he could be Mandy because she was so confident, headstrong. She didn’t let insults get to her at all. She brushed them off, continued to do what she wanted. She had some wild stories that made Frank and the others giggle slightly.

Mandy had the good pills, but those were a secret that she didn’t tell everyone. So when Angel and Olive had gone to the bathroom, Frank went over to her. “Mandy?” he said.

“Yes, sweetie?” she said, turning to look at Frank. “You okay?”

“Not really. Can I...you know? The pills.” Frank looked desperate, pleading with his eyes. “I don’t know where to get them, otherwise I wouldn’t ask you.”

“Frankie, baby, it’s not something that should be a habit, _but_ I will allow you this time because I know you’re going through a rough time. I don’t want you poppin’ pills like it’s candy, okay?” Mandy dug through her tiny pouch and pulled two small pills out, handing them to Frank.

When Mandy had her back turned, Frank popped them both.

**

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight,” the overweight man said. Frank was too high to care; he had already fucked three people that night. One man had tried to fuck Frank without a condom, but Frank shoved one onto his dick anyway despite the john saying he’d pay more. Frank couldn’t risk it if the dude had any kind of diseases. If Frank wasn’t going to go through with what he’s been thinking about, then this needed to be his job.

“You gonna let me come in your tight ass?” the guy said, licking Frank’s ear. “You’re worth 600, baby.”

Frank did the math quickly in his head. One guy gave him 400, the other two gave him 600. That was 1,600. He wanted to give it to his mom.

**

It was near 3 AM when he finally decided to call it quits on working that night. He decided it was time to go home; he knew his mom would be in a panic, but he didn’t care anymore. The pills were making him feel high and numb. One client let him have a pill. It was great. Frank sighed, walking towards his house. The night had grown a bit chilly, but he wasn’t going to complain.

He didn’t realize he came home that fast. The world felt swimmy by the time he reached his house. When he twisted the knob, it was locked. He groaned as he knocked on the door a few times before he seen a flash of light turn on, and his mother standing in her pink robe was looking at him. She looked at him with such disappointment, but Frank didn’t care.

“Hi,” he said, slurring his speech a bit. “’M tired. Night.”

“You’re _high_. What are you high on, Frank?” Frank’s mom said, sighing a bit as she was clearly irritated and disappointed.

“Uhh… I dunno. It was blue. Blue pill.” Frank was wobbling a bit. “I seen G’erd. He don’t want...want me.”

Linda nodded, shaking her head at her son who was so fucked up that she didn’t even know what to do with him anymore. It was irritating to know that her son lusted after someone who raped and beat him. Linda was glad that Gerard didn’t want him anymore, but was it Gerard who gave him the pills?

“Who gave you those pills?” Linda asked, folding her arms and raising her brow.

Frank shook his head. “Friends,” muttered. “Ma, I’m tired. Bed time, yeah?”

“Frank Anthony, you woke me up at 3:30 AM. You’re high as a fucking kite. You answer me, goddamnit!” she yelled, startling Frank. “I was worried, but I knew where you were! Apparently I didn’t. You stink, you’re high on only God knows what.”

Linda raised his chin with her fingers. “Now. Tell me who gave you those goddamn pills,” she snapped.

“Her names Mandy,” he muttered, feeling like he was about to pass out. “Mom, I feel… sick.”

Before Linda could do anything, Frank fell down.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/E1E1CT6U
> 
> If you like my work, please donate (you don't have to) as my family is going through something difficult. It's called buy me a coffee. $3 per donate. If not, I understand! It also goes towards my schooling. Thank you guys for reading<3


End file.
